iWant you Forever
by HoTTermanMax
Summary: Esta es la directa secuela de mi otro fic de iCarly, iWant to know.    Sam y Freddie salen en secreto, llevan cerca de 2 meses y medio, ¿Pero cuanto podra durar su tranquilidad?
1. iSleep

**HOLA! Aqui estoy nuevamente escribiendo, si la secuela! :D!**

**Ojala les guste, tanto como a mi me gusta escribir xD.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo pertenece a Dan, excepto por esta historia  
**

* * *

**iWant you Forever**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"¡Jrqjrjrjqrjrjrjqrjrjrjq… ZzZzZzZzZz!"

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mientras me reía de aquel ruido tan extraño y gutural. Salí de mi cama y me dirigí a la ventana. La lluvia caía torrencialmente, pero de alguna forma me hacía bastante feliz.

Había unas botas de agua y una chaqueta impermeable en el piso de mi habitación. Las mire extrañado pero luego no les di importancia.

Sentía como mi cuerpo se enfriaba a medida que pasaban los minutos. Mis músculos se contraían, de igual manera en la que lo hacían mientras practicaba esgrima. Sentía los escalofríos escapar de mi cuerpo, lo que hacía que temblase de forma ridícula.

"¡Yawnnnn! Ñam… Ñam…" (Yawn = Onomatopeya de bostezo)

Volví a reírme de aquellos sonidos guturales, hasta que sentí un cojín golpeándome en la nuca.

"Idiota…"

Sentí como se erizo mi piel completamente.

"Vuelve a la cama… Se está enfriando… y yo necesito calor… yawnnnn… Ñam… Ñam…"

No pude evitar acceder a la orden más extraña que había oído en mi vida.

Era una voz entre somnolienta, congelada pero sobre todo sensual.

Me acerque a mi cama y me deslice dentro de ella, me cubrí con las mantas y gire hacia la hermosa chica que tenia a mi lado.

"Buenos días Princesa Puckett"

Sentí un golpe en mi estomago.

"¡Cough!"

"Torpe… Cuando te saliste de la cama todo el calor se fue contigo… yawnnn…"

"Hehehe… Lo lamento. ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensártelo?"

Sam puso cara de pensar, pero el sueño evitaba que le saliese a la perfección. Me miro fijamente y me sostuvo del rostro con ambas manos, se acerco a mí y me beso en los labios. Fue un beso que no fue ni tan largo y ni tan corto, pero si suficiente para recuperar el calor perdido.

"Me siento… mucho mejor…yawnnn…"

"Es bueno oírlo Princesa Puckett"

Cruzo sus brazos alrededor de mí y se apoyo en mi pecho.

"Ahora si estoy comoda…yawnn… ¿Te importa si vuelvo a dormir?"

"Para nada"

"Así me gusta que se comporte el Niño de Mamá…yawn…"

Cerró los ojos y se desmayo en mi pecho.

La vi dormir por unos momentos. Se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello caía sobre su rostro haciendo que se viese casi inocente.

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos durmiendo juntos?"

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada sin molestar a Sam, después mire el techo y comencé a recordar.

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?

**Flashback:**

Había sido realmente un día agotador. Duras prácticas y aun más duras batallas tuve que soportar por horas y horas. Ser uno de los nuevos capitanes del equipo me estaba agotando, y además de eso me impedía ver a Sam todo el tiempo que yo quisiese.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Me había quedado viendo videos y diversas cosas con Joan, quien es la otra capitana.

Estaba cansadísimo. Apenas llegue a casa abrí la puerta y tire todos mis bolsos al sofá. Me acerque al refrigerador, saque un pedazo de tocino y me lo comí sin siquiera cocinarlo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación.

Al entrar recordé que Mamá iba a estar trabajando toda la noche, y probablemente gran parte del día de mañana. Y como ninguno de los 2 estuvo en casa, esta estaba desecha.

Eran las 3:30 AM y no encontré nada mejor que ordenar mi casa.

Termine cerca de las 5 AM.

Al fin podría descansar, después de todo odiaba que Mamá llegara agotada a casa y viera que todo estaba desordenado.

Me dirigí a mi habitación nuevamente con el cansancio exprimiendo mi cuerpo. Me quite toda la ropa y me quede en bóxers.

No lo había notado hasta hace poco, pero realmente ahora tenía un cuerpo que era bastante trabajado.

Hice unas poses frente al espejo, para después morir de la vergüenza.

Me quite la ropa interior y me puse mi pijama, me deslice en mi cama y apague la lámpara de mi velador.

Estuve un rato mirando el techo y escuchando el ruido de la lluvia, mientras pensaba en diversos entrenamientos y demás cosas que debía hacer para la selección de esgrima cuando caí dormido.

Estaba boteando una pelota, y sostenía una raqueta en mi mano izquierda. Si, estaba jugando tenis, y mi rival era el de siempre. Mi otro yo.

Era un partido divertido, hacía tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien conmigo, por ridículo que suene.

Cuando estábamos en el octavo juego del primer set, comencé a oír ruidos alrededor de la cancha. Eran golpes, pero también se oían improperios aleatorios, de esos que uno lanza cuando trata de hacer algo y no le funciona.

Mi otro yo me lanzo un saque a la T, el cual respondí a la perfección, pero cuando la bola llego al otro lado de la cancha el escenario comenzó a desmoronarse, y finalmente todo quedo a oscuras…

Finalmente abrí los ojos. Mi habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Hacia un frio horrible y la lluvia se escuchaba más fuerte que antes, pero el problema era que por culpa del cansancio todavía no podía abrir bien los ojos, solo veía sombras.

Dirigí mi vista a la venta, cuando vi una sombra cerca de ella. Me asuste bastante, pero el bendito cansancio hizo de las suyas nuevamente y no me dejaba moverme a mi placer.

La sombra era delgada. Se veía como se estaba quitando cosas de su cuerpo, cosas que parecían prendas de ropa.

Finalmente mi vista estaba volviendo un poco, cuando note que la sombra se estaba acercando a mi cama.

"Apar…Aparta… ¡Apártate!"

Sentí un empujón que casi me bota de la cama. Me agarre firme a las sabanas, cuando la sombra se metió a la cama.

"Que… Que estas… ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Abrázame tengo frio!"

Finalmente mi vista había vuelto por completo, y finalmente pude ver a quien tenía a mi lado.

"S…¡¿Sam?"

"Ca…Cállate i…idiota"

"¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? "

"Po…Por la ventana"

Mire hacia la ventana y finalmente entendí el porqué de aquel frio en la habitación. Sam en su intento por entrar rompió la ventana ya que esta se había trancado por el frio que hacía.

"¿Por qué viniste a estas horas? ¿Paso algo malo?"

"…"

"…"

"Tenía frio…"

"¿Frio?"

"Sip…"

"¿Y por qué no te abrigaste?"

"¡Por que necesitas explicaciones para todo Fredduchini!"

"No lo sé… ¿Quizá porque mi novia llego a las 5 AM a mi casa, destrozo mi ventana y me dice que lo hizo porque tenía frio?"

El rostro de Sam se puso rojo, creo que fue por el frio, o por lo otro…

"¡De acuerdo! Mira, de verdad tenia frio, pero también digamos que tenía otro tipo de frio…"

"¿A qué te refieres…?"

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Odio que a veces seas tan estúpido! ¡Te extrañaba de acuerdo! No te veía hacía varios días, por todo esto de que eres capitán de la selección de esgrima, así que me sentí un poco sola sin ti… ¿Estas más feliz ahora Torpe?"

Sentí un golpe en mi rostro.

"¡¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Por hacerme decir cosas vergonzosas ¡Idiota!"

Por eso se había puesto roja antes de comenzar a contarme lo sucedido.

"Ohhhh… Sammy. ¡Qué tierna eres!"

Sentí su mirada de odio perforando cada espacio vital de mi cuerpo.

"¿Sigues teniendo frio?"

Asintió con su cabeza. Le ofrecí mi mano, la cual ella tomo, y con la que hice que se acercara a mí.

Le di un suave beso en los labios, el cual ella correspondió, transformándolo en un apasionado beso de larga duración. Su lengua pasaba por mi labio inferior haciendo que mis impulsos nerviosos se sobreexcitaran, a lo cual yo respondía haciendo lo mismo, pero además mordiéndolo suavemente.

"¿Princesa Puckett, tienes frio todavía?"

"No, pero estoy segura que si me voy ahora me congelare"

"Puedes quedarte aquí"

"¿Y si tu madre loc… querida madre me ve aquí?"

"Hahaha… No te preocupes, llegara tarde y además cansada, así que te puedes escabullir antes"

"De acuerdo… ¡Pero no te acostumbres Nerd!"

**Fin Flashback**

Y no me acostumbre… En cambio ella parece que sí. Desde aquel día de lluvia, ella viene siempre que cae una gota desde el cielo, el problema es que siempre estoy dormido así que no reacciono hasta que ya se está quitando la ropa… Si, se pone a dormir conmigo en ropa interior. Lo cual normalmente sería bastante estimulante, pero gracias a dios estoy muerto de sueño a esa hora así que simplemente la abrazo, la beso y finalmente volvemos a dormir.

Deje de mirar al techo, por lo que mire a Sam. Ya llevábamos cerca de 2 meses y medio de novios, y todavía no habíamos podido tener nuestra primera cita, lo que realmente era bastante frustrante.

No lo aguante mas y desperté a Sam.

"Sam… Princesa Puckett… Sammy… Demonio"

"Yawnnn…Ñam…Ñam… ¿Me acabas de llamar demonio?"

"Para nada Sam. Princesa Puckett ¿Tengamos una cita?"

Sam se levantó de sobre mi pecho y me miro directamente a los ojos.

"¿No que estamos saliendo en secreto?"

"Si, pero creo que encontré la forma de que salgamos sin que nos noten"

Sam me miro desconfiada, pero finalmente acepto

me beso, volvió a abrazarme y durmió de nuevo.

**Al día siguiente…**

**Sam P.O.V.**

"¡¿Estas bromeando verdad?"

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! Espero que les guste este nuevo Fic, continuacion de iWant to know :D!**

**Muchos saludos para todos aquellos que leen mis fics de iCarly, y para los que no, tambien saludos xD!  
**


	2. iDate

**Holaaa! Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de mi fic. Espero que les este gustando todo lo que leen xD**

**Escuchen la musica de Jennete por favor es muy buena xD!, ejemplo de ello es Break your Heart, esa cancion me gusto mucho xD!**

**iCarly pertenece a Dan, es decir nada de iCarly me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, lo unico que puedo nombrar mio es esta loca historia :D!**

**prosigan a leer.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Abrí mis ojos y sentí la luz del sol golpeándome justo en la cara. Me levante perezosamente, y me dirigí a la ventana de mi habitación. Era un día hermoso, despejado y con un gran cielo azul, otro tipo de día perfecto, además de las lluvias.

Estuve un rato mirando a la calle con mi mente en blanco, hasta que recordé lo que pasaría hoy…

Mi primera cita con Freddie…

"Querida Sam, ¿Estas emocionada?"

"Ssss… ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo es que estoy segura que me llevara a comer tocino o un gran trozo de carne así que me sobreexcite por eso"

Finalice mi conversación con mi otra yo y me aleje de la ventana. A quien engañaba, estaba emocionadísima.

Me acerque a mi armario buscando algo que ponerme. Ahí fue donde comenzaron mis problemas.

"¡¿Qué demonios me pongo?"

Al ser mi primera cita "seria" digamos que me estaban entrando los nervios, los cuales probablemente iba a dejar salir a base de golpes e insultos que el pobre Nerd iba a tener que aceptar sin discusión.

"¡Hey, Yo! ¿Qué crees que deba ponerme?"

"Sam querida, lo importante es que seas tú. Con eso harás que Freddie enloquezca"

Que sea yo… Es decir, tendré que evitar vestirme como Carly. De acuerdo.

Paso una media hora en la cual ya me había duchado y vestido. Me mire al espejo…

Llevaba unas sandalias con tacón de altura media de color café claro, las cuales hacían juego con mi cabello. Unos jeans grises bastante ceñidos y para finalizar una simple camiseta sin mangas de color blanco.

Sin exagerar, me veía realmente sexy. No era ni ruda ni tampoco completamente femenina. El estilo que mejor me quedaba.

Además, todo eso lo comprobé al salir de casa. Mientras caminaba más de algún cerdo pervertido me miro con cara de depravado, mientras que otros solo pretendían estar pendientes de otras cosas, pero siempre devolviéndome la mirada.

Por cosas como esas es porque nunca me ha gustado vestirme así. Me siento observada, pero no le preste importancia, después de todo hoy tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.

Llegue al parque en el que habíamos acordado encontrarnos con Freddie con 40 minutos de retraso (Si, estaba bastante alejado de todo aquel que conociéramos en persona), mamá siempre va a llegar tarde, y hay de aquel que se atreva a protestar por ello, sobre todo si era Fredward.

Me senté en la fuente que había al centro, y comencé a buscar con la mirada a Freduchini por los alrededores. No estaba ahí. Lo único que había eran parejas, a las que no les importaba nada más que ellos mismos, además de padres jugando con sus hijos, y a lo lejos un tipo disfrazado de oso que estaba rodeado de niños.

No le preste importancia y comencé a observar el cielo.

Al rato note que el ruido de los niños se había hecho mucho más molesto que antes, por lo que baje la mirada, simplemente para notar que el tipo disfrazado de oso estaba frente a mí.

"¿Qué quieres idiota?"

El oso aparto a los niños que tenía a su alrededor y se acercó hasta mí oído.

-susurro-

"…"

"¡¿Estas bromeando verdad?"

Comencé a golpear al oso con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡Cough!"

"¡Cómo crees que voy a ir a una cita contigo vestido así!"

El oso se levantó del suelo y se quitó la cabeza.

"¿Acaso no quieres que mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto?"

"¡Sí! ¡Pero esta no es la forma, no seas torpe!"

"Perdona…"

"Por algo elegimos este sitio de la ciudad, porque está alejado de Carly, y de cualquier persona que nos conozca"

"Lo se… perdóname… es que…"

"¿Es que?"

"Es que estoy completamente nervioso…"

Mire a Freddie, y no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos. Sentí como un extraño sentimiento, ternura al parecer, recorría mi cuerpo. Me acerque a él y lo tome de las mejillas.

"¡Auch!" Le di un cabezazo en plena frente.

"¿Pensaste que te iba a besar?"

"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿No?"

"Quizá cuando te perdone por la estúpida idea del disfraz"

"Sam, no te preocupes. Algo me decía que podría pasar esto, así que deje un bolso con ropa en un locker cerca de aquí"

"Mmmmm…el niño de Mamá no es tan estúpido después de todo"

Lo tome del brazo y nos fuimos a buscar su ropa.

* * *

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Después de que me vestí decentemente, nos dirigimos al parque nuevamente.

Paseamos un rato tomados de las manos, lo cual costo bastante ya que Sam no se atrevía a hacerlo. Finalmente logre que lo hiciese al prometerle una invitación a un restaurant especializado en carne.

Cuando llegamos al final del parque la mire con una sonrisa en mis labios.

"¿Ves que no era tan dificil?"

"¡Silencio Fredalupe! Más te vale que cumplas con tu promesa"

"¿Ya te dio hambre?"

"Si quieres salir conmigo tendrás que aceptarla como una parte permanente de mi"

"¿Entonces a comer?"

"¡A comer Fredork!"

Al rato llegamos al restaurant que le había dicho a Sam. Glenn's Prosciutto.

"¡Es italiano!"

"¡Y sirven jamon!"

"Freddifer, se lo que significa prosciutto"

"Sé que lo sabes, por algo te traje. ¿Entramos?"

Cuando dirigí mí mirada a Sam, note que ella ya había entrado. La seguí y finalmente la encontré sentada en una de las mesas del local de comida. Su rostro reflejaba la excitación que la estaba envolviendo al tener la posibilidad de poder probar un nuevo tipo de jamón.

Me senté frente a ella. Pedimos nuestras órdenes y comenzamos a conversar sobre cosas aleatorias, hasta que recordé decirle algo que había notado desde que estaba disfrazado de oso.

"Con esa ropa te ves realmente sexy"

Su cara se enrojeció al instante que termine la frase. Bajo su mirada para que no la viese, cuando por debajo sentí una patada en mi pierna derecha.

"¿Qué demonios buscas haciéndome enrojecer?"

"Nada, lo lamento" Me disculpaba mientras sobaba mi pierna. "Es solo que quería decirte lo hermosa que te veías así"

Esta vez fue mi pierna izquierda la que sufrió el castigo.

"¡Detente!"

Comencé a sobar mi pierna nuevamente cuando escuche a lo lejos una voz, una voz muy conocida.

"¡¿Sam? ¿Estás aquí?"

Sam y yo nos miramos horrorizados. Era Carly.

"Carlyyyy, Sam no está aquí. ¿Por qué no volvemos a comprar mi tocino italiano?"

Ambos nos metimos debajo de la mesa en la que estábamos y comenzamos a rezar pidiendo que sucediera lo mejor.

Carly se acercó a nuestra mesa y miro alrededor extrañada, para finalmente suspirar y darse por vencido.

Mientras la veía alejarse sentí un golpe en la nuca

"¡Auch!"

"Ves por qué no puedes tomar decisiones tu"

"¿Cómo querías que supiera que Spens iba a tener ganas de comer tocino italiano?"

"Jamás voy a poder tener una cita de verdad…"

Sam se veía realmente deprimida. Me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios. Fue un beso tierno, uno lleno de sentimiento, de esos que sirven para comunicarse. Ambos abrimos los ojos y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

"¡Auch!" Me volvió a golpear

"¡¿Acaso no te dije que te besaría solo cuando te perdonara por lo del oso?"

Salimos de debajo de la mesa y nos sentamos nuevamente.

"Al menos ahora vamos a poder comer tranquilos."

Cuando llegaron nuestros platos comenzamos a comer con elegancia y refinamiento… por los primeros 30 segundos.

Porque después de eso Sam comenzó a robar mi jamón y yo a defenderme.

Finalmente así pasamos la tarde. Después del restaurant comimos helados, fuimos al cine y finalmente volvimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Sam me quede paralizado.

"¿Qué pasa Torpe?"

"…"

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Yo…Yo de verdad lamento que nuestra primera cita saliese así"

Sam me miro con sus bellos ojos azules, comenzó a acercarse a mí y finalmente me dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

"Idiota, hoy la pase muy bien. Quizá no fue una cita muy convencional debido a lo del oso y a la aparición de Carly, pero fuera de eso la pase muy bien"

Me jalo del cabello de la nuca y me planto un beso. Sentí su lengua jugar con la mía por un momento y luego se apartó de mí.

"Estas perdonado por lo del oso, pero no esperes que te de otro beso así en plena calle"

"Lo que digas Sammy…"

"¡Quita esa cara de estúpido!"

Me dio nuevamente un golpe en la frente, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se metió a su casa.

Me quede un momento mirando directo a su puerta. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a casa.

"Sam Puckett, cada día es más divertido estar a tu alrededor"

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, pronto subire el capitulo numero 3.**

**Muchos saludos para los chicos y chicas de iCarly Latino, Dejen reviews! xD, tambien muchos saludos para todos los fans Seddies, Vamos Seddie! que todos sabemos que iStar a fan war sera Seddie ! xD!**

**(por cierto, a Sam la imagine asi **http:/www.**)  
**

**Saludos desde Chile :D!  
**


	3. iHate

**Hola Hola! Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo para los que lo pedian xD!**

**iCarly no me pertenece, todo viene de la mente de Dan, excepto por esta historia, la cual me pertenece totalmente :D! xD!**

**Escuchen So Close! de Jennette :D!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Llevaba varios días sin poder dormir desde aquella cita con Sam. Si, fue una cita realmente excelente, excepto por lo del disfraz y por qué casi nos descubre Carly, pero esa no era la razón de por qué estaba tan somnoliento.

Cerré el locker donde guardaba mis cosas de esgrima, cogí mi bolso y salí al pasillo.

"¡Hasta que sales Freddie!"

"Ni que hubiese pasado media hora"

"Hmmm… Freddie, estuve esperándote casi 40 minutos acá afuera. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Na…nada… creo"

"Esa ha sido la respuesta más falsa que te he escuchado decir Fredward Benson. ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Hehehe… La verdad es que no he podido dormir durante unos 3 dias"

"Wow, y aun asi sigues peleando de forma excelente. ¡Te odio!"

Joan me tomo del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta y comenzó a sacudirme con violencia.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?"

Ambos miramos hacia la dirección de donde había provenido aquel grito. A unos 30 metros se avistaba una chica rubia, la cual se acercaba a gran velocidad. Cuando pude darme cuenta de quien se trataba ya me encontraba en el suelo siendo sacudido de forma aún más violenta que Joan.

"¡Yo soy la única que te puede maltratar me escuchaste!"

"¡Sam! ¿Por qué me estas golpeando a mí? ¡Joan, ayuda!"

Mire buscando por su ayuda, cuando note que ya se encontraba a la misma distancia a la que estaba Sam a un principio.

"¡Hola Sam, por cierto Freddie, mañana me cuentas por que no puedes dormir! ¡Nos vemos!"

Vi como sacudía su mano y se alejaba trotando. Era realmente malvada, iniciar todo y además escapar sin ayudarme. Realmente malvada.

Cuando deje de mirar en la dirección en la que se había ido Joan, note que ya no estaba siendo sacudido, en cambio ahora sentía algo peor. Dirigí mi mirada a la chica que tenía sobre mí. Sus ojos me miraban con ansias de sangre, se notaba que apuntaban a mis puntos vitales, finalmente acerco su rostro al mío y me interrogo.

"¿Se puede saber por qué dejas que ella te maltrate?"

"Yo no la dejo, ella lo hizo por sí misma, igual que cierta persona que conozco" esto último lo dije muy por lo bajo.

"Lo lamento Fredoso, pero tú mismo te lo buscas al decir cosas como esas"

Lamentablemente no puedo competir contra su oído, por lo cual recibí un cabezazo en plena frente, por cierto, ese ataque se había vuelto uno de sus favoritos, recuerdo que un día le pregunte por qué, y me dijo que era porque así lograba hacer 2 cosas que la hacían muy feliz, lograba lastimarme y así también estaba cerca de mí. Finalmente se quitó de encima y pude levantarme.

Si, de vez en cuando Sam iba a buscarme a los entrenamientos de esgrima, después de todo nunca nadie se quedaba hasta esa hora, excepto por Joan quien ya sabía sobre lo nuestro.

Ya llevábamos caminando un rato en dirección a mi casa. El silencio que había entre nosotros no era incomodo, era más bien placentero, era de esos momentos donde no necesitábamos decir nada para sentirnos a gusto con el otro. Finalmente ella decidió decir la primera palabra.

"¿Freddifer, ¿Se puede saber por qué no has podido dormir?"

La mire directamente a los ojos mientras caminábamos, suspire y me decidí a hablar.

"¿Recuerdas que me nombraron capitán del equipo?"

Ella asintió mientras me observaba interesada.

"Pues, resulta que como capitán tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas dentro del equipo, y una de esas cosas es reunirme con la comitiva de los equipos extranjeros a los que nos enfrentamos"

"¡¿Te vas a enfrentar a equipos extranjeros?"

"Si, es por eso que no he podido dormir. Hace unos días me reuní con la comitiva de Inglaterra, y digamos que descubrí el talento que poseen"

"Freddie, ¿Estas asustado?"

Mire a Sam esperando que me reconfortara, lo cual no sucedió. En cambio comenzó a reírse de mí y a apuntarme con el dedo mientras decía incoherencias respecto a cómo me ponía nervioso por estupideces.

"No tienes por qué tratarme así cuando estoy tan nervioso"

Deje de mirarla y comencé a caminar más rápido, gran error. Sentí como Sam me saltaba sobre la espalda y comenzaba a tirarme hacia un sector con césped que había cerca. Cuando caímos sentí como acercaba sus labios a mi oreja izquierda y murmuraba algo muy despacio.

"Eres un idiota, no te preocupes por estupideces como el miedo o los nervios, eres mejor que eso, eres un esgrimista excelente, todos lo dicen, estoy segura que lograras vencer a todo aquel estúpido que se te cruce enfrente, después de todo has logrado soportarme por años, y créeme eso es un gran logro de paciencia, tenacidad y resistencia"

Se levantó y me ofreció su mano, la cual yo tome sin dudar, pero en vez de levantarme, tire a Sam de una sola jalada hacia mí, le di un beso en los labios y le agradecí por sus palabras.

Vi como sus mejillas ganaban un hermoso color carmesí, por el cual solté una risita llena de ternura, la cual se vio castigada por otro cabezazo.

Nos levantamos y seguimos con nuestro camino a mi casa.

* * *

**Varios días después…**

Logre dormir todas las noches hasta el día de la competición. Claramente las palabras de Sam habían surtido un gran efecto en mí, además de unas cuantas palabras de apoyo de parte de Joan, quien al ser mi mano derecha en el equipo siempre había significado un gran soporte.

El problema es que la noche anterior al gran día tuve una pesadilla. En aquel horrible sueño aparecía Sam, quien hace unos años era parte recurrente de mis pesadillas, actualmente era parte de mis sueños más añorados. En aquella pesadilla Sam y yo trotábamos por un camino de tierra, el cual estaba cubierto completamente por césped por ambos lados. Era un momento realmente excelente, ambos nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, nos besábamos y acariciábamos amorosamente. El problema empezó cuando detrás de nosotros comenzó a oírse un horrible sonido de maquinaria, un sonido que solo puede escucharse en una fábrica. Cuando ambos miramos hacia el origen de tal odioso sonido, comenzamos a correr despavoridos, pues la máquina que producía aquel ruido nos perseguía incesantemente. Cuando note que la maquina nos alcanzaría, sentí un fuerte empujón en mi hombro, por el cual salí volando hacia uno de los extremos del camino, por lo que mi caída fue absorbida por el césped. Cuando logre levantarme y darme cuenta que Sam me había empujado fuera del camino vi como aquella maquina chocaba a un cuerpo delgado, el cual volaba en dirección opuesta a donde me encontraba. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, y cuando finalmente encontré aquel cuerpo, sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba y mis lágrimas recorrían mi rostro. Frente a mí se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Sam. Gracias a dios desperté al instante que vi aquella horrorosa visión.

Me encontraba aun en casa. Anoche había tenido aquella pesadilla y digamos que aún no me recuperaba. Hoy era el gran día y sabía que necesitaba estar concentrado para poder ganar. Me duche y vestí rápidamente. Llevaba el uniforme de la selección, en el cual por cierto, me veía bastante atractivo según las chicas de mi equipo. Nota mental, no comentar aquello a Sam.

Tome todas mis cosas y salí de casa. Apenas desaloje el edificio me encontré de frente con los chicos. Carly, Spencer, Gibby, mi madre y Sam estaban esperándome con un gran cartel que ponía: "Destrózalos Lord Fredward". Sentí una gran emoción, con lo que olvide por completo aquella horrible pesadilla. Todos subimos al furgón que Spencer había conseguido con Calceto y nos dirigimos al estadio deportivo en el que entrenaba siempre.

Llegamos y me dirigí a los vestidores, mientras que los chicos se dedicaban a bajar todas las cosas para poder llevar a cabo un episodio especial de iCarly, el cual transmitiría en vivo el enfrentamiento entre la selección inglesa contra la selección estadounidense.

Termine de vestirme cuando sentí un golpecito en mi espalda.

"¿Obtendremos la victoria hoy capitán?"

"Por supuesto sub-capitana. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces en el vestuario de los hombres?"

"Esos son detalles por los que no hay que preocuparse hehehe, te espero afuera"

Solté una risita resignada y tome mis cosas para juntarme con Joan.

Salí y la mire, nos sonreímos y caminamos juntos en dirección al estadio.

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

Ya teníamos todo listo para el programa en vivo que íbamos a transmitir para todos los fans de iCarly, el problema era que tuvimos que estudiar un poco de esgrima para poder transmitirlo, pero fuera de eso no tuvimos inconvenientes, de hecho, el entrenador de Freddie nos permitió de forma muy amable transmitir todo esto, incluso nos dio unas clases exprés.

Venia regresando del baño cuando me cruce con un chico que vestía el uniforme del equipo de Inglaterra, decidí no prestarle atención y seguí mi camino.

"¡Hey, hermosura! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, porque no te quedas conmigo y charlamos un rato? Mi nombre es Lucius, mucho gusto"

"Como si a alguien le importara idiota"

Seguí alejándome pero el sujeto me siguió el paso.

"¡Oh vamos! Yo soy el capitán de la selección de Inglaterra, puedo enseñarte cosas muy interesantes"

Su tono de voz instaba a algo más, lo cual me dio asco.

"No te preocupes idiota, mi mejor amigo es capitán de la selección de Estados unidos"

"¡Hahahaha! ¿Me vas a decir que de verdad ese perdedor que vi en la reunión de comitivas es el capitán de su selección de esgrima?"

No pude evitar darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo.

"¿Quién demonios te crees? Freddie te destrozara cuando se enfrenten"

"No lo creo hermosura, después de todo, perdedores como ese solo pueden estar pegados a una computadora"

No lo soporte más, lancé un golpe contra su rostro, pero no espere lo siguiente que pasaría. El idiota detuvo mi golpe con gran facilidad, trate de zafarme de su agarre pero no me soltaba. Me dolía la mano y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Estúpida americana, de verdad esperabas poder golpear a un seleccionado inglés"

"¡Cállate estúpido! Lo único que sabes hacer es ser un Fanfar…" (Fanfarrón)

No pude terminar mi frase. El había evitado que siguiera insultándolo con la forma más horrorosa y desagradable que me hubiese esperado. Me había besado…

"Tienes unos labios muy sabrosos zorra americana. Lamentablemente ahora debo irme a vencer a la escoria de selección de tu país, deséame suerte."

Soltó mi puño y se alejó en dirección al estadio. Jamás me había sentido tan sucia, sentí como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino que lágrimas de impotencia y humillación. Jamás nadie me había retenido de esa forma, y menos haberme robado un beso y llamarme zorra.

Me apoye en una de las murallas del pasillo y me hinque colocando la cara entre mis rodillas, mientras más lágrimas recorrían mi rostro…

* * *

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Llevaba cerca de 10 minutos buscando a Sam, lo cual me ayudaba a relajarme antes de la competición. Decidí comprarme una bebida energética mientras que seguía buscando a mi novia, Hehehe… Todavía no me acostumbraba a decirle así, al menos en mi mente. Doble en la esquina siguiente a mano derecha, cuando vi a Sam hincada contra una muralla. Deje caer mi bebida y corrí hacia ella.

**Unos momentos después…**

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan furioso, corría en dirección al estadio mientras recordaba todo lo que me había dicho Sam.

**Flashback**

"¡Sam! ¿Qué sucede?"

"No te acerques Freddie"

"¡¿Cómo quieres que no me acerque? ¡Estas llorando!"

"Por favor Freddie…"

Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricie tiernamente.

"Sam, ¿Qué sucedió?"

Levanto la mirada lentamente, dejándome ver sus ojos rojos de llanto. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de mí cuello y se lanzó a llorar sobre mí.

"Jamás me había sentido tan impotente y sucia Freddie… snif…snif…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Me miro como pidiéndome que no le hiciese hablar de ello.

"¿Sam?"

"un maldito me estaba coqueteando. Trate de golpearlo, pero me detuvo"

"Sam… ¿Es solo eso?"

"…"

"…"

"El maldito se burló de mí y me beso"

Sentí como mi sangre hervía de furia.

"Dime quien fue… Ahora"

"Freddie tienes que competir ahora, no hagas estupideces"

"Espera… Si alguien es tan estúpido como para robarte un beso, significa que no te conoce"

"Freddie deja de pensar en eso… snif…" (Snif= onomatopeya de llanto)

"Eso significa que tiene que ser alguien que no te conozca, lo cual es muy difícil ahora, puesto que eres una estrella de internet"

"Freddie no sigas, tienes una competencia no te metas en problemas… snif… snif…"

"Lo que significa que tiene que ser alguien extranjero"

Sentí como mis neuronas hacían contacto. Había sido uno de los ingleses.

Me puse de pie de inmediato y levante a Sam, para tomarla de los hombros e interrogarla.

"¿Fue uno de los esgrimistas de la selección de Inglaterra?"

Vi como su mirada reflejaba sorpresa.

"Dime quien fue"

Me miro a los ojos y finalmente asintió.

"Fue el capitán"

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

**Joan P.O.V.**

"¿Qué creen chicos? ¿Me veo más gorda cuando tengo el traje de esgrima puesto?"

Todos me miraron detenidamente para finalizar con una afirmación unánime.

"Son unos cretinos"

Les saque la lengua y me di la vuelta.

Sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Algo no andaba bien.

Vi como Freddie venia rápidamente con una cara que jamás había visto en él. Su rostro reflejaba odio.

"¡Chicos vengan, tenemos un problema!"

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos para poder detener a Freddie, quien estuvo a punto de golpear al capitán de la selección de Inglaterra.

"¡Te matare maldito bastardo!"

Vi como el inglés se reía en frente de Freddie mientras que nosotros lo sosteníamos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

"Veo que la zorra me acuso con su amiguito el perdedor"

Freddie estuvo a punto de soltarse de nuestro agarre, del cual por cierto participaban 5 personas.

Se estaba formando todo un revuelo con lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que atrajo la atención del juez de la competición y de toda la gente que había ido a presenciar la competición.

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿La selección de Estados Unidos les está causando problemas Sr. Lucius?"

"No se preocupe Sr. Juez, aquí no ha pasado nada"

El hombre se alejó extrañado, mientras nosotros tratábamos de calmar a Freddie, quien mantenía su mirada clavada en el capitán contrario.

"Idiota, esto lo arreglaremos en la competencia, como caballeros." Dijo Lucius desinteresado.

"Te juro que si no fuese porque tengo compañeros a los que les debo respeto te estaría partiendo la cara en este mismo momento hijo de pe…"

Tape la boca de Freddie con ambas manos, con lo que se atoro y comenzó a toser.

"Ándate ahora, antes de que seamos 6 los que te destrocemos el rostro" Dije decidida.

El inglés me miro con desdén y se alejó sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Definitivamente esta competición estaba echando chispas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo episodio! Encuentro que se esta poniendo emocionante xD!**

**Muchos saludos para los chicos y las chicas de iCarly Latino :D!, tambien para todos los Seddies que leen mis fics :D!**

**(He estado pensando en traducir al ingles mi Fic, ahi les agradeceria que opinaran sobre esta idea :D!)**

**Saludos desde Chile.**


	4. iFight you

**Aqui esta el nuevo episodio :D! Lamento mucho la demora, pero hay prioridades en la vida, tales como la universidad xD!**

**Espero que les guste y lean arto :D!**

**iCarly no me pertenece, todo pertenece a Dan(idolo), lo unico que me pertenece es esta alocada historia!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Carly P.O.V.**

"¡Siempre soy la única que trabaja!"

"Tranquila hermanita. ¿Necesitas un abrazo?"

"¡Necesito que Sam este aquí y lo único que hace siempre es desaparecer para ir en busca de comida!"

"Carly, tu sabes que no es siempre así. Hablando de comida, iré a buscar. ¡Nos vemos más tarde Carla!"

Lo mire mientras se iba. No podía ser, Spencer también estaba al nivel de Sam.

"Hola Carly… ñam… Veo que ya tienes todo listo, genial… ñam" (Ñam= onomatopeya de comer)

Mire como mi mejor amiga se me acercaba con golosinas en ambas manos y en la boca.

"¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?"

"Por ahí buscando comida, y adivina, la encontré"

Me mostro todas sus golosinas, pero había algo raro en Sam, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus manos temblaban, era como si hubiese estado llorando…

"¿Sam, estas bien?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

Típico, nunca me cuenta lo que le sucede.

"No, por nada"

Me miro extrañada, pero se resignó y siguió comiendo.

Volví a hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuche pisadas muy fuertes acercándose a nosotras.

"¡Carly!... Hola Sam…"

"¿Qué pasa Spencer?"

"¡Me acabo de enterar que Freddie casi se pone a pelear con el capitán de la selección de Inglaterra!"

Sam se puso pálida, algo muy extraño en ella.

"¡¿Por qué?"

"…No lo sé… lo escuche y vine corriendo a contarte"

"Pero eso es ridículo, estamos a unos metros de ambas selecciones, hubiésemos escuchado todo el ajetreo"

"mmm… ¿Quizá por que ambos estuvimos trabajando en poner todo esto?"

Mire a mi hermano por unos segundos y me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, después de todo habíamos estado construyendo una obra maestra. Una estación para comentaristas deportivos, iguales a las que aparecen en los canales de futbol.

Sam me miro decidida.

"¡Carly Shay, es hora de dejar salir nuestro comentarista interior!"

"Así se habla Sam puckett"

* * *

**Minutos después…**

"Como siempre, se te ve bien el bigote Puckett"

"Tú tampoco te vez mal con calvicie prematura Shay"

Sam se había puesto aquel bigote que usaba cuando se disfrazaba de vaquero, mientras que yo decidí ponerme un pedazo de plástico que representaba exitosamente la calvicie de un adulto de unos 40 años, además ambas estábamos vestidas con camisa, corbata y pantalones de vestir. Éramos los hombres más femeninos que hubiese visto en mi vida.

"Cough… Cough."

Ambas miramos a Spencer al instante, mientras nos girábamos en dirección a la cámara que el sostenía.

"En 5, 4, 3, 2…"

A Spencer no le salió nada mal su imitación de Freddie

"¡Bienvenidos a iCarly!" Gritamos al unísono.

"Yo soy la experta en poner caras lindas, hacer cosas tiernas, además de sacar 10 en la escuela y tener un hermano artista, Carly Shay"

"Y yo soy la experta en defensa personal y lucha libre, además de tener doctorados en alimentación excesiva y tortura psicológica, Sam Puckett"

"y ambas seremos hoy sus comentaristas para el enfrentamiento entre las selecciones de esgrima de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra"

De fondo se escuchó el típico sonido de aliento que se activa cuando Sam presiona uno de los botones de su control de efectos.

"Mientras esperamos que comiencen los enfrentamientos iremos a un despacho con nuestro corresponsal en terreno, Gibby Gibson"

En la pantalla que ambas teníamos atrás apareció Gibby vestido de terno y corbata, pero con un pantaloncillo corto de tenis hacia abajo.

"Hola chicas, aquí estamos con la Sub-Capitana y Ex novia de Freddie. Joan Sullivan"

¡Crack!

Mire a Sam, quien sostenía un lápiz roto entre sus manos, no le preste importancia, después de todo, cualquier cosa en su poder puede terminar así.

"Hola Joan, ¿Cómo piensas que les ira hoy en la competencia?"

"¡De maravilla Carly! ¡Hola Sam!"

"Ho…Hola Joan"

Mire nuevamente a Sam, algo estaba raro aquí, desde que apareció Joan en escena Sam se ponía un poco tensa.

"Joan, ¿nos puedes contar que fue lo que sucedió allá abajo?"

"Mira Carly, lo que paso es que yo les estaba preguntando a mis compañeros si me veía gorda con el traje de esgrima, cuando vimos pasar a nuestro capitán, Fredward Benson, a una velocidad increíble, y con claras intenciones de atacar al capitán de la selección contraria, Julius Bancroft"

"¿Sabes por qué quería atacarlo?"

Sam hacía sonar sus dedos con gran entusiasmo, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

"Lo lamento mucho, pero Lord Fredward El Espadachín nos ha pedido no divulgar esa información"

Escuche un suspiro a mi lado, uno de relajo absoluto. Definitivamente Sam andaba muy rara hoy.

"Chicas lo lamento, pero debo irme. Ya va a empezar la competición, deséennos suerte"

"¡SUERTE!" Gritamos al unísono Sam y yo.

Spencer cortó la comunicación con Gibby y nos apuntó nuevamente.

"De acuerdo televidentes, en unos momentos comenzara el enfrentamiento entre las selecciones"

"El cual obviamente será transmitido por nosotras, ¡Pero no es todo!"

"¡Asi es! Cada vez que termine uno de los enfrentamientos Sam recreara la encarnizada batalla con unos osos de peluche preparados especialmente para la ocasión"

Apunte a Sam, mientras que ella mostraba a los osos de peluche y los hacia enfrentarse con cuchillos, los cuales eran 100% reales.

"¡Mamá quiere ver sangre!"

"¡No se preocupen padres, en la esgrima no hay sangre!"

"Que lastima…"

"¡Sam!" Le dedique una mirada asesina.

"¡Chicas concéntrense!"

Ambas dejamos de discutir sobre lo sangriento del deporte, para dar comienzo a la transmisión en vivo.

* * *

**Diversos himnos nacionales, batallas y peluches cercenados después…**

"¡Muere!"

Sam pasó el cuchillo del oso estadounidense por el cuello del peluche ingles separando su cabeza de su cuerpo completamente.

"¡Sam detente!"

Tuve que golpearla con uno de los peluches cortados para que dejara de reír y disfrutar de la carnicería, si es que se le podía decir así a lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Perdona Carls" dijo mientras acariciaba su bigote postizo. "Es que me puso feliz que Joan pudiese empatar el contador, además el relleno de los osos me da cosquillas"

Ambas miramos el total de batallas libradas, el cual marcaba 2 para ambas selecciones, lo cual dejaba en empate la contienda general, dejando la emoción incontenible para el desenlace final.

"Fanáticos de iCarly y de la esgrima, ahora tan solo queda el último enfrentamiento de este día, el cual será llevado acabo entre los capitanes de ambas selecciones: Lucius Bancroft y Fredward Benson"

"¡Ese ingles morirá!"

"¡Sam, deja de matar a la gente!"

"¡Perdona Carly!"

"En cambio, siempre podemos dejarlos mal heridos"

Ambas dejamos salir carcajadas malintencionadas.

Spencer nos hizo una señal por detrás de la cámara informándonos que la pelea empezaría pronto.

"Este peluche lo prepare especialmente para este momento"

Vi como Sam sacaba un oso de su bolso de ropa. El simpático oso tenía la bandera estadounidense en su estómago y en el rostro tenía una foto de Freddie esbozando una sonrisa coqueta.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso Sam?"

"Se me ocurrió en último momento"

Este día estaban pasando muchas cosas raras con Sam.

"¡Chicas!"

Ambas miramos a Spencer.

"Freddie y el otro están a punto de empezar"

Ambas nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y gritamos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Vamos Freddie!"

* * *

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Era primera vez que estaba tan nervioso, excepto por esa vez en el gimnasio de la escuela junto a Sam.

Sam, que estará haciendo en este momento…

_"¡Deja de pensar y concéntrate en la batalla!"_

_"Lo lamento mi otro yo"_

Sacudí mi cabeza con violencia mientras escuchaba a lo lejos 2 voces apoyándome.

"¡Vamos Freddie!"

Cerré los ojos y solté una risita nerviosa. Mire frente a mí, al desgraciado que le había robado un beso a Sam y presione mi florete con todas mis fuerzas.

_"Corazón, mi otro yo, necesitare todas tus fuerzas hoy"_

_"Como siempre, cuenta conmigo Freddie"_

"¿Estan ambos esgrimistas listos?"

"¡Sí!" Gritamos al unisono.

"Entonces explicare las reglas para este enfrentamiento. Serán 3 asaltos de 6 minutos cada uno, los cuales se decidirán mediante un límite de puntos. El primero en llegar a 5 puntos con una diferencia de 2 puntos como mínimo con respecto a su rival ganara el asalto. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí!"

Ambos nos posicionamos en nuestros estilos de batalla y esperamos la orden del juez del encuentro.

"¡Comiencen!"

Los gritos de apoyo no se hicieron esperar, mientras que nuestros floretes se encontraban por primera vez. Choque tras choque sentía como mi cuerpo liberaba energía. Logre esquivar un ataque de Lucius, por lo que aproveche para plantar un contraataque, el que felizmente acertó.

"1-0 Punto para Estados Unidos"

Nos separamos y volvimos a nuestras posiciones iniciales. Los gritos no cesaban.

"¡Comiencen!"

Volvimos a acercarnos velozmente. Sus ataques eran cada vez más rápidos, y a su vez mis bloqueos, mis esquivadas y fintas más perfectas. Nuevamente sentí presión contra la punta de mi florete y escuche el sonido de la alarma, afirmando un nuevo punto a mi favor.

"2-0 Punto para Estados Unidos"

Los gritos seguían y seguían. El lugar parecía un verdadero estadio de futbol. No es cierto, quizá parecía un estadio de futbol universitario. Sentía que hoy era mi día y que estaba al 100% de mis capacidades.

"¡Comiencen!"

Salí más rápido que antes, esquive, bloquee y enceste un nuevo golpe, y un nuevo punto a mi favor.

3-0. Luego fueron 4-0.

El inglés simplemente no reaccionaba, pero había algo que me descolocaba, ¿Era realmente así como luchaba Lucius? Sentía que todo el odio que le había dedicado se estaba perdiendo por nada. 5-0, había ganado un nuevo punto.

"¡Primer asalto para Estados Unidos! ¡Descanso de minuto y medio!"

Levante ambos brazos firmemente en señal de celebración, mientras que toda la gente coreaba mi nombre. Mire a Lucius una última vez antes de ir a descansar y sentí como se helaba mi sangre. Mientras se quitaba su careta pude ver como esbozaba una amplia sonrisa en todo su rostro. ¿Acaso había estado fingiendo? ¡Sabía que no podía ser así de fácil!

El minuto y medio paso lentamente, mientras que notaba que las dudas atacaban a mi mente. Cerré los ojos y me dedique a meditar.

_"Si estaba fingiendo significa que me estuvo estudiando todo el primer asalto"_

_"Debes calmarte Freddie, mantente concentrado y recuerda tu entrenamiento"_

_"S…Si, gra…gracias…"_

Abrí los ojos despacio. Ya había pasado el descanso, me dirigí a mi posicion de partida y el juez dio inicio al nuevo asalto.

"¡Comiencen!"

Cargue contra Lucius, pero apenas di el primer paso sentí una pequeña presión contra mi pecho mientras que se encendía una luz verde a unos metros.

"1-0 Punto para Inglaterra"

Me quede estático y los vítores se silenciaron. Me dirigí a mi posición tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"¡Comiencen!"

Esta vez partí más lento. Mala idea. Alcance a bloquear 3 estocadas cuando ya me habían conectado otras 5 en el pecho.

"2-0 Punto para Inglaterra"

Esta vez los vítores vinieron de la banca de Inglaterra, mientras que me dirigía a mi punto de partida.

"Debo concentrarme, no dejare que vuelva a hacer eso"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me di cuenta que iba perdiendo 4-0. Mi respiración estaba agitada y el cuerpo me dolía. Todos los bloqueos e intentos de esquivar me estaban matando.

"¡Comiencen!"

Me abalance con mi posición de defensa lista, la cual de todos modos no sirvió. Lucius agito su florete con violencia y logro penetrar mi intento de bloqueo ganando su quinto punto. Caí bruscamente al piso, pero Lucius no se detuvo, dio otro paso y lanzo un ataque contra mi rostro. Cerré los ojos al instante mientras trataba de cubrirme. Abrí los ojos y vi a Lucius sin su careta y con una mano frente a sus ojos, soltando una carcajada malévola.

"¡Hahahahahahaha!"

"¡Capitán de Inglaterra! ¡Si vuelve a hacer eso le descontare puntos!"

"De acuerdo… De acuerdo"

Me miro con una expresión burlona y se fue a descansar en su banca.

"¡Capitán de Estados Unidos, levántese!"

"S…Si…"

"¡Segundo asalto para Inglaterra! ¡Descanso de minuto y medio!"

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a nuestra banca. Vi como Joan se acercaba a mí preguntándome como me encontraba, pero no podía escucharla…

Lo único que tenía en mi mente era ese momento… Ese florete apunto de estrellarse contra mi rostro…

Muchas veces en mi vida había sido atacado, pero era primera vez que sentía que alguien buscaba lastimarme seriamente. Me senté, cerré los ojos y me concentre en mi mente.

_"Freddie debes focalizarte"_

_"…"_

_"¡Freddie!"_

_"¡Estoy aterrado!"_

_Sentí la mirada de mi otro yo acechándome._

_"¿Piensas darte por vencido ahora?"_

_"No lo sé…"_

_"No voy a intervenir Freddie, pero créeme que si lo haces no vas a ser el único decepcionado este día…"_

Sentí como me sacudían. Abrí los ojos y vi al juez del encuentro mandándome a posicionarme. Mi cuerpo me pesaba y sentía que no tenía energías. Mire frente a mí y vi como Lucius dejaba escapar risotadas atreves de su careta.

"¡Comiencen!"

Sentí como el tiempo pasaba sin preocuparse de que yo quisiese o no.

"2-0 Punto para Inglaterra"

Cerré mis ojos y me dirigí a mi posición nuevamente.

_"¡¿Qué, en que momento paso esto?"_

_"Freddie, estas completamente fuera de esto, ni siquiera recuerdas el momento en el que te hicieron el primer punto de este asalto"_

_"Yo… no sé qué hacer… me daré por vencido…"_

Levante ligeramente mi florete para comenzar nuevamente la pelea.

"¡Comiencen!"

Caí al suelo una vez más…

"4-0 Punto para Inglaterra"

Me levante lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, no quería volver a ver aquel florete cerca de mí.

Llegue a mi posición y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

_"¿Estás seguro de esto Freddie?"_

_"Si"_

_"De acuerdo, ríndete…"_

Abrí los ojos y solté un suspiro. Comencé a levantar lentamente mi mano, ya estaba decidido, iba a rendirme…

"¡Freddie deja de hacer estupideces y concéntrate de una vez, te prometo que si no ganas esta pelea te dejare tan mal que tendremos que contratar a un nuevo director técnico para iCarly!"

Mire hacia las gradas buscando el origen de aquella amenaza tan ruidosa.

"¡Señorita, no puede gritar así en medio de una competición!"

Aquellos ojos azules me miraban con decisión, con la misma decisión que tuve al momento de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

Cerré mis ojos una vez más, y ahí estaban ambos.

Mi otro yo y el otro yo de ella.

_"¡¿A qué esperas Estúpido? Ella te matara si no le haces caso. Sabes que eres un pilar importante para ella y para tus compañeros de equipo, ¡No puedes fallar ahora!"_

La mire y solté una carcajada.

_"Jamás podría negarme a una orden que viniese de ustedes…"_

Sus ojos azules me miraron tiernamente. Nuestros "corazones" se tomaron de las manos y me sonrieron.

_"Sabemos que puedes hacerlo Freddie…"_

Abrí los ojos y mire a mi oponente. Ya no le temía. El temor al daño físico no era nada comparado con el temor a herir los sentimientos de ella.

"Comiencen"

Me lancé sin dudar y ataque ferozmente.

"4-1 Punto para Estados Unidos"

Los gritos de apoyo resurgieron, al igual que mis fuerzas.

Esta vez el tiempo pasaba rápido a mi favor.

"4-4 Punto para Estados Unidos"

Podía sentir el desconcierto y la impotencia de Lucius.

"¡Comiencen!"

Me lancé a atacar con todo nuevamente, pero esta vez Lucius logro bloquear todos mis ataques con una fuerza descomunal, la cual me llevo directo a caer sentado.

Gracias a dios abrió los ojos después de la caída, pues Lucius no había detenido su ataque y trato de apuñalarme con su florete en el rostro. Milagrosamente logre esquivarlo, lo cual si no fuese porque Sam me hizo volver a la realidad hubiese terminado directamente en mis mejillas.

"¡Ya se lo advertí Capitán de Inglaterra! ¡3-4 Punto menos para Inglaterra!"

Un rugido surgió de la garganta de Lucius mientras volvía a su puesto. Me levante y me prepare para el momento crucial, era ahora o nunca.

"¡Comiencen!"

Ambos avanzamos a paso firme uno contra el otro.

¡Klank!

Nuestros floretes se encontraron entre nosotros. Era una batalla para ver quien atacaba y quien defendía. El sonido que hacían nuestras armas al forcejear entre ellas era estremecedor y más de algún espectador tuvo que taparse los oídos.

"¡Te derrotare maldito Estadounidense!"

"¡Puede ser!"

Vi sus ojos tras su careta, parecía desconcertado con lo que dije.

"¡Pero no mientras ella este presente!"

Aproveche su desconcentración y lo empuje ganando el ritmo de la batalla. Ataque tras ataque iba ganando más ventaja sobre él.

"¡Ahhhhhh!"

Pise firmemente con mi pie derecho, gire todo mi cuerpo hacia la derecha mientras que estiraba mi hombro izquierdo, dando potencia a mi brazo el cual, a su vez traspasaba esa energía a mi mano izquierda, la que sostenía firmemente el florete que hacia contacto contra el pecho de Lucius.

Una luz verde se encendió nuevamente, la que hizo que el estadio explotara en júbilo

"¡3-5 Punto para Estados Unidos! ¡Tercer asalto para Estados Unidos! ¡Estados Unidos gana 3-2 en el total de enfrentamientos!"

Me quite mi careta y me uní al grito de júbilo que se hacía notar en el lugar.

Pero no duro mucho. Sentí un golpe contra mi rostro, el cual me hizo caer. Cuando trate de levantarme vi una mancha rubia avanzar a toda velocidad contra Lucius.

"¡Maldito perdedor! ¡No vuelvas a golpearlo en tu vida!"

Sam estaba golpeando a Lucius con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual era bastante malo. Entre todos los seleccionados de Estados Unidos tomamos a Sam y logramos reducir sus movimientos.

"¡Controlen a esa chica! ¡Y usted señor Lucius, su castigo será llevado a evaluar con los directivos de la asociación de esgrima de Estados Unidos!"

El inglés dejo escapar un grito de furia y se fue raudamente hacia las duchas.

Nuevamente los gritos y las felicitaciones aparecieron en el estadio. Todos me golpeaban la espalda y acariciaban la cabeza, hasta que sentí a alguien rodeándome con sus brazos.

"Bien hecho Nerd"

La mire con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

"No hubiese podido hacerlo sin ti"

Nos miramos unos segundos y ella no pudo evitar darme un cabezazo en la frente.

"Te ves ridículo con ese golpe en el rostro"

A veces me apoya y otras me golpea, simplemente no sé cómo podría vivir sin ella.

* * *

**Horas después…**

Había terminado de vestirme.

Realmente había sido una batalla difícil, pero lo más difícil fue lo que vino después. Felicitaciones, abrazos, palabras de despedida y lo peor, hablar con la prensa. Si, había periodistas de noticieros de Seattle y ninguno de nosotros lo había notado.

Salí al pasillo y me encontré con Sam y Carly, quienes me dedicaron amplias sonrisas. Carly me abrazo nuevamente, mientras Sam me daba golpes juguetones en los hombros.

"Felicitaciones Freddie" dijeron al unísono.

No pude evitar abrazarlas a ambas con todas mis fuerzas y darles las gracias.

Después de un rato de eso decidimos irnos del recinto.

"Chicas, ¿Dónde están todos mis compañeros, Spencer y mamá?"

Carly me miro y comenzó a hablar.

"Se fueron a celebrar, al igual que nosotros cuando lleguemos a donde están ellos."

Seguimos caminando por las calles de Seattle, las cuales este día estaban realmente colapsadas.

Ambas hablaban de lo divertido que había sido comentar las batallas y de cómo Sam cortaba a aquellos pobres osos.

Me sentía realmente bien.

Llegamos a un cruce peatonal, el cual tenía su semáforo en verde, por lo que cruzamos.

Mientras escuchaba a Sam hablar de su bigote postizo sentí un extraño ruido a lo lejos, que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Seguíamos cruzando y Sam seguía hablando de su bigote, y aquel ruido estaba cada vez más cerca, pero parecía como si nadie más lo oyese.

Incluso aquel cruce estaba repleto de gente. Faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar al otro lado cuando finalmente pude recordar ese sonido.

_"Suena como a maquinaria pesada, como a una fábrica"_

Mire en dirección contraria al sentido de la calle que cruzábamos cuando vi a acercándose a toda velocidad una camioneta muy antigua.

Vi aquella pesadilla pasar nuevamente frente a mis ojos.

La camioneta estaba a unos metros de nosotros y la gente ya la había notado. Muchos corrieron despavoridos, pasando a llevar a Sam y a Carly, quienes no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

_"¡No voy a dejar que suceda de nuevo!"_

Toque la espalda de ambas, por lo que ellas me miraron horrorizadas. Empuje con todas mis fuerzas y las lancé a la vereda a la que nos dirigíamos inicialmente. Ya estaban a salvo.

Mire a mi izquierda y vi unas luces a mi lado… Momentos después no pude ver más.

Todo estaba oscuro, como aquellas veces que hablaba con mi otro yo, pero esta vez había algo distinto, algo que había visto una sola vez antes, creo que en aquel incendio en el cine.

_Ahí está de nuevo ese túnel blanco y aquella música celestial._

* * *

**Chan! xD!**

**Espero que les este gustando el Fic :D!, nuevamente les digo, lamento la demora, este capitulo igual me salio largo xD lean y comenten :D!**

**Muchos saludos a todos los chicos y chicas de iCarly latino :D! gracias por leer mi fic, y recuerden LA PROXIMA SEMANA SALE LA PELICULA NUEVA DE iCARLY: iStart a fan war!**

**Saludos desde Chile!  
**


	5. iSurvive

**Aqui estamos nuevamente, con un nuevo episodio de mi fic :D! Realmente lamento haber demorado tanto con los ultimos episodios, y tambien lamento decirles que demorare con el proximo, puesto que debo estudiar para mis pruebas de la Universidad :D!**

**iCarly no me pertenece, todo es de Dan (Idolo), excepto por esta loca historia.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Ahí está de nuevo ese túnel blanco y aquella música celestial.

Era un túnel extraño… Me daba miedo acercarme, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como me llamaba.

Comencé a caminar directamente hacia el túnel. Iba muy lento, como si algo me estuviese reteniendo. Después de un rato de caminar en contra de aquella extraña fuerza que me impedía el paso me encontré al fin a unos metros de aquella hermosa luz que emitía el túnel. Mis ojos se perdieron completamente ante aquella bella visión.

3 pasos… 2 pasos… 1 pasó…

Estaba a punto de cruzar el portal del túnel cuando sentí dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Era como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada uno de mis nervios. Mis músculos comenzaron a contraerse, para que finalmente se relajaran y no pudiesen hacer más que dejarme caer secamente al piso.

Trate de levantarme, pero sentí una fuerza jalándome desde los pies. El túnel se estaba alejando y no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Mire hacia atrás y vi como mi otro yo tenía mis pies tomados firmemente.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Lo mejor para ti Freddie"

"Déjame, quiero ver ese túnel. Debe ser un lugar hermoso"

"Si, debe serlo. Pero todavía no es tiempo que ninguno de nosotros lo vea"

No tenía fuerzas, así que deje que mi otro yo me llevara. Estábamos llegando al otro lado de la habitación, donde había otro túnel.

Este túnel era raro, tenía un extraño color morado que paulatinamente iba aumentando y disminuyendo la intensidad de su color. Lo mire extrañado, para luego mirar a mi otro yo.

"¿Ahí es donde me estas llevando? El otro túnel era mejor…"

"Cállate de una vez y entr… ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Mi otro yo cayo de rodillas y comenzó a desvanecerse.

"¡¿Qué te sucede?"

Me miro adolorido mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos. Se acercó a mí mientras se volvía cada vez más transparente.

"De…Debes… entrar…"

Recupere mis fuerzas en el mismo momento en el que mi otro yo desapareció. Me levante lentamente, para darme cuenta que la habitación había empezado a encogerse. Mire hacia el otro lado de la habitación y vi como el túnel blanco se acercaba hacia este lado. Hice caso a mi corazón y me dirigí al túnel purpura, simplemente para darme cuenta que no podía cruzar atreves de él.

Trate de empujar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude avanzar ni un solo centímetro.

El túnel blanco seguía acercándose, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cerré los ojos y decidí apoyar mi espalda contra el túnel purpura.

Elegi esperar a aquel hermoso túnel que se acercaba rápidamente mientras descansaba. Por alguna razón me sentía agotado.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, puesto que había escuchado a unas personas. Busque con la mirada atreves de la habitación, pero no había nadie.

Volví a cerrarlos con desgano, simplemente para volver a oír a aquellas personas.

Esta vez las escuche más claramente.

"¡Tenemos que salvarlo! Potencia de 300. ¡Denme el desfibrilador! ¡Despejen!"

Nuevamente sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía por un golpe eléctrico. Era tanto el dolor que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando pude abrirlos nuevamente me encontraba en el suelo al lado del túnel purpura, pero no estaba solo, mi otro yo estaba ahí nuevamente.

"¡Freddie!"

"Menos mal que apareces… Perdí todas mis fuerzas de nuevo"

"Jejeje… No tienes remedio"

Cogió mi brazo izquierdo y lo paso por detrás de su cuello.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Claro"

Le sonreí y entramos al túnel purpura.

Era un lugar realmente extraño. Era un pasadizo cilíndrico de color purpura, donde el único sitio que no era de ese color era el camino por el que transitábamos, el cual era de tierra.

Después estar caminando un rato comencé a oír ruidos, y a ver imágenes a través del túnel.

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"Calma Freddie. Lo que estamos viendo son recuerdos de tu cuerpo, si es que podemos decirlo así"

Lo mire extrañado.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Has notado cuando tocas algo muy suave?, y luego de unos días tratas de recordar su textura pero no puedes. Pero cuando vuelves a ver esa cosa suave sientes como tus manos recuerdan la textura de aquel objeto"

En ese momento vino a mi mente el cabello de Sam, aquellas hermosas hebras rubias con aroma a vainilla, luego vinieron sus labios, suaves, con un delicioso y permanente sabor a carne.

"¡Freddie, despierta!"

No lo había notado, había dejado de caminar y estaba siendo cargado completamente por mi otro yo.

"Como te decía Freddie, esto que ves y oyes es lo que sintió y está sintiendo tu cuerpo"

"Mmm… Ya veo"

"Así que no te preocupes si ves alguna imagen de Sam y Carly llorando o algo por el estilo"

"¡¿Qué qué?"

"Mira ya llegamos"

Mire frente a mí y vi un gran pilar de luz.

"¡Adios Freddie, nos estamos viendo!"

Lo mire extrañado, pero un instante después me empujo contra el pilar.

**…**

**…**

**

* * *

**

**…**

**…**

Sentí un rayo de luz contra mi rostro, abrí los ojos y me levante.

"¡Ahhhh!"

Sentí un dolor desgarrador a través de todo mi cuerpo.

Apoye mi espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, espere a que se me pasara un poco el dolor para abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Me encontraba en una habitación de hospital. Si, conozco todos los hospitales de Seattle, creo haberlo dicho antes.

Mire mi cuerpo y no pude sentir más que lastima. Mi brazo derecho estaba inmovilizado por unas vendas, mi tronco también estaba vendado. Milagrosamente mi brazo izquierdo se encontraba ileso. Después de revisarme pude notar que había algo raro en mí, veía todo "partido", me lleve mi mano sana a la cara y sentí unas vendas que recorrían toda mi cabeza, las cuales cubrían mi ojo izquierdo y gran parte de mi frente. Estaba realmente en mal estado, y lo peor era que no recordaba que era lo que había sucedido. Lo único que venía a mi mente eran luces y un sonido metálico horrible.

Me quede un rato sentado meditando sobre mis heridas cuando vi a una enfermera entrar a mi habitación. La mire pero al parecer pase inadvertido para ella. La salude agitando mi mano y con un suave "Hola". Ella me devolvió el saludo con una agradable sonrisa. Siguió haciendo sus cosas hasta que dejo caer unas mantas al piso.

"¡Despertaste!"

"Eso creo…"

"¡Espera aquí, no te muevas!"

Vi como la joven enfermera salía de la habitación a toda prisa. Me quede mirando el cielo a través de la ventana por unos momentos hasta que sentí muchas pisadas en el corredor.

Llego un doctor y la misma enfermera, acompañados por gran cantidad de funcionarios del hospital. Comenzaron a examinarme y a hacerme preguntas tales como, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedes seguir mi dedo con tu ojo? ¿Puedes hablar u oír claramente?.

A todas afirme positivamente, por lo que el doctor me sonrio y golpeo amistosamente mi hombro "bueno".

"Señor Benson, acaba de ser partícipe de un milagro"

"¡¿Huh?"

"Hace 4 días sufrió un terrible accidente mientras cruzaba una calle que estaba repleta de gente. Una camioneta que venía sin control lo atropello dejándolo en coma"

"¡¿Coma?"

"¿Esta seguro que escucha claramente?"

"¡Sí! Es solo que no todos los días quedas en coma y despiertas tan rápido"

"Por eso le decimos que acaba de ser parte de un milagro. Además si no fuera por su bolso hubiese sufrido una muerte horrorosa"

Vi como el hombre apuntaba al suelo, cerca del mueble donde se encontraba la televisión. Ahí estaba mi bolso de esgrima, donde transportaba todo mi equipamiento excepto por mi florete. Estaba hecho añicos.

Volví la mirada al doctor.

"¿Estoy solo?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Su madre, además de sus amigos y amigas lo han venido a ver cada vez que han podido. Ninguno de ellos perdió las esperanzas de que se recuperaría así que se quedaron a dormir en carpas fuera del hospital"

No pude evitar reírme ante tal noticia, lo cual me produjo un gran dolor en el pecho.

"Aunque siga con nosotros, le recomendamos abstenerse de hacer actividades físicas por un mes y al menos por hoy abstenerse de reír en exceso"

Estuve a punto de estallar de risa ante tal indicación médica, pero recibí una mirada seria de parte del doctor. Me tape la boca con mi mano izquierda y asentí respecto a su decisión.

"En un momento le traerán sus alimentos, después de todo, no resulto tan dañado para estar involucrado en un accidente de este calibre"

"Gracias"

"Iré a informarle a sus familiares y amigos que ha despertado"

"¡No!... Quiero que sea una sorpresa"

"Jejeje… Parte del elenco de iCarly tenía que ser. No se preocupe dejaremos que lo haga a su manera. Por cierto, felicitaciones por esa gran victoria contra Inglaterra. Peleo estupendamente"

Esboce una gran sonrisa y le di las gracias. Todos se fueron de la habitación y me dejaron desayunando.

Mire al cielo y no pude evitarlo.

"Gracias"

Seguí comiendo, tenía un apetito voraz…

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

Snif… snif… snif…

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Todavía sentía las lágrimas en mi rostro. Hacia 4 días que Freddie había sufrido aquel accidente. Hacia 4 días que Freddie estaba en coma. Hacia 4 días que Carly y Yo llorabamos sin parar.

Me quite el saco de encima y me levante, abrí la entrada de la carpa que había conseguido Spencer con su amigo Calceto y salí en busca de un baño.

"Sam… ¿A dónde vas?"

"T… Te… tengo hambre"

"¿Vas a ir a ver a Freddie verdad?"

Me leyó la mente como todos estos días, la verdad es que todo esto me tenía consternada, no podía hacer nada bien. En cambio, la madre de Freddie estaba como si nada, muy firme, muy calmada. Nunca la había visto así, sobre todo si se trataba sobre Freddie teniendo un accidente. Realmente era una mujer ejemplar, demostrando esa fortaleza simplemente para mantener tranquilos a los que la rodeaban.

Carly se levantó y salió conmigo de la carpa. Comenzamos a caminar y vimos el mismo escenario de hace 4 días… cerca de 10 tiendas de acampar, donde se encontraban todos los amigos de Freddie y algunos de sus familiares.

Mientras caminábamos vimos a la Sra. Benson.

"Buenos días" dijimos al unísono.

"Hola chicas… ¿Van a algún lado?"

"Vamos a ver a Freddie"

Decidí quedarme en silencio, no quería molestarla. Por mucho que quisiese esconder su dolor, yo podía sentirla a metros de distancia, después de todo, nuestros corazones estaban unidos por medio de otro, el de Freddie.

"Gracias chicas… ¿Podrían llevar este pijama para Freddie? Más tarde iré a cambiarlo"

"Claro" Me apresure a decir.

Tome el encargo y retomamos el camino al hospital.

Ambas seguimos hasta la recepción, saludamos a los funcionarios del lugar y nos fuimos al baño. Estar acampando no significaba que Carly fuese a dejar de ser una niña ultra pulcra.

Después de un rato en el que Carly se aseo todo lo que pudo, y en el cual yo me lave tan solo el rostro, seguimos nuestro rumbo.

Hablábamos sobre iCarly, y sobre como todos los fans enviaban su apoyo a Freddie.

Estábamos a unos metros de la habitación de Freddie, cuando empeze a sentir un cambio en el ambiente del hospital. Era como si todos estuviesen eufóricos.

"¡Comportense, están en un hospital!"

"¡Sam!"

"Lo siento. Compórtense (susurro)"

Carly rio y me tomo del brazo en dirección a la habitación de Freddie. Finalmente entramos y notamos algo extraño. La televisión de la habitación estaba encendida, y debido a las cortinas de las camas no podíamos ver quien se habia metido a la habitacion de Freddie. Entre raudamente a encarar al desgraciado que estaba viendo televisión.

"¡¿Quién es el maldito que está viendo televisión con Freddie en ese estado?"

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mis ojos se humedecieron al instante.

Carly me siguió y reacciono igual que yo…

Frente a nosotras estaba Freddie desayunando y viendo televisión.

"Freddie…" Dijimos ambas al unísono.

Las lágrimas estaban cubriendo mi rostro, y mis ojos no creían lo que veían.

"Hola chicas…"

Era cierto, era el, y estaba despierto. Corrí tan rápido como pude, quite las cortinas de mi camino y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡Wuaaaaaaaaaa… snif… snif… snif…!" (Wuaa= Llanto)

Carly lloraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a nosotros y se unía al abrazo.

Estuvimos así un rato. En mi vida había estado tan agradecida…

Se escucharon fuertes pisadas en el pasillo. Cuando miramos hacia la entrada vimos a Spencer y a la Sra. Benson respirando intensamente.

Spencer estaba como pegado, no reaccionaba.

"Hola Mamá"

Dos palabras, dos palabras tan simples pero que poseian un cariño incalculable.

La Sra. Benson comenzó a llorar a mares mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Freddie con todo su amor y cariño.

Todos estábamos llorando de felicidad. Freddie no resistió ver a su madre por lo que lloraba entrecortadamente en el hombro de ella.

"Sam, Carly"

Ambas miramos a Spencer, quien tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas tanto como nosotras.

"Dejémoslos solos por un rato"

Mire a Freddie una última vez y le sonreí con todo mi ser.

El hizo lo mismo.

* * *

**Horas después…**

Todas las visitas finalmente habían dejado la habitación de Freddie, Carly y Spencer estaban haciendo una escultura en conmemoración a la pronta recuperación de Freddie y la Sra. Benson se encontraba hablando con los doctores en el pasillo.

Freddie estaba dormido.

Me acerque a el silenciosamente. Cuando estuve a su lado no hice más que mirarlo por un rato, mientras pensaba en todo lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese sobrevivido. Nuevamente las lágrimas se apoderaron de mi rostro, por lo que tuve que pasarme la manga de mi camiseta por la cara.

"Hey… No deberías llorar así, estoy vivo después de todo"

Quite mi brazo del camino y pude ver a Freddie observándome con el único ojo que tenía libre.

Me agache cerca de el y lo bese tiernamente en los labios.

"Fredalupe, creo que va siendo hora de que todos sepan"

Me sonrió, acaricio mi cabello con su mano izquierda y siguió sonriendo.

"Opino exactamente igual, no quiero estar relacionado con otro accidente para que demos un paso importante"

Ambos nos reímos débilmente de la "Broma" y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez sin separarnos por un buen rato, tal y como si fuese el último beso de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este episodio, me tomo un tiempo pensarlo, pero me gusto :D!**

**Muchos saludos a todos los que leen mi fic, es decir todos mis amigos y amigas de iCarly Latino :D!, y por su puesto a todos los fans Seddies de iCarly**

**RECUERDEN QUE EL PROXIMO VIERNES SE ESTRENA iStar a fan war!**

**Por cierto :D!, hare un concurso muy facil, el que descubra como es que se llama este episodio se ganara algo, todavia no se que sera, pero algo sera.**

**el primero en responder correctamente en los reviews ganara :D!**

**recuerden, deben escribir algo asi EJ: iNombre, tal y como los episodios anteriores iHate iFight You etc... Espero que concursen y que gane el mas mejor xD!  
**


	6. iShocked

**Hola Hola! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchos se abran preguntado si lo continuaria, y si lo continuare xD ojala les guste :D!**

**Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y un muy feliz año nuevo :D!**

**iCarly no me pertenece! :D!**

**Lean :D!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Sam P.O.V.**

"Yawnn..."

Estire mis extremidades con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de apaciguar el bostezo que había sufrido. Me lleve mi mano derecha a la boca y bostece nuevamente.

"Yawn…"

Me senté en posición india sobre la cama, tome mis pies con ambas manos, y finalmente me rasque la cabeza de forma somnolienta.

Estaba vestida con una playera sin mangas, la cual estaba muy ceñida a mi cuerpo, por lo que sentí como mi rostro entraba en calor por la vergüenza de ver mi "delantera" tan estilizada. Para abajo tenia puesto un pantaloncito corto de color azul, el cual me cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos. Lo odiaba a veces, pero era mucho más cómodo que los bóxers, además Freddie me había pedido que comprara uno, parece que verme con ropa interior de chico le hacía pensar que le había robado su propia ropa.

Seguía bostezando cuando sentí que el ambiente de la habitación había cambiado, un extraño aroma había llegado a mi nariz, y la había deleitado como nunca.

"¡Sam! ¡El tocino está listo, ven a desayunar!"

Abrí los ojos muy grandes, y después de unos momentos me di cuenta en donde me encontraba.

La habitación de Freddie.

"Demonios… Yawn… Esto se está haciendo un habito"

Me levante perezosamente y me dirigí a la cocina.

"Buenos días Princesa Puckett"

"Hola Torpe"

Me acerque a él e hice lo de siempre, me pare en puntillas, me tome de sus hombros y lo bese en los labios.

Me sonrió y siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Me senté a la mesa y espere mi preciado alimento mientras bostezaba.

Freddie me sirvió mi tocino y yo me lancé a atacar.

"¡Cielos santo Puckett! ¡Podrías comer con un poco más de refinamiento!"

"¡Callate Freddie! Que yo recuerde jamás te he pedido que cambies tu forma de ser"

"… Tampoco era para que te lo tomaras en serio"

Dijo mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador

Termine de comerme mi tocino, me levante y seguí a Freddie. Lo abrace por la espalda y le susurre al oído.

"¿Eres un idiota, lo sabias?"

Él se rio simplemente mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

"Puckett, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy verdad?"

"¿Hoy llega mi tocino boliviano?"

Freddie me miro extrañado, sacudió su cabeza como tratando de olvidar lo que había oído y me miro nuevamente.

"Hoy tenemos que ir a la Webicon"

"… ¿Webi-que?"

"¡La Webicon!"

Cuando deje de pensar con el estómago pude recordarlo finalmente.

"¡La Webicon!"

"¡Sí! ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidaras?"

"El tocino tiene un gran poder sobre mi…"

"Bueno, al menos recordaste traer todo anoche"

Lo había olvidado por completo, esta vez no había sido como siempre, esta vez no había entrado por su ventana, sino que por la puerta. La señora Benson se encontraba trabajando hasta la tarde de hoy, así que habíamos estado solos toda la noche.

Nuevamente sentí como mi rostro ganaba un calor irremediable. Freddie me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su habitación.

"Sam, tenemos que prepararnos, tu sabes cómo es Carly cuando se trata de eventos importantes"

"Si, lo sé"

Por alguna razón recordé la transmisión del enfrentamiento de la selección de Estados Unidos, y con ello todo lo que paso después. Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde aquello, 3 semanas desde que había salido del hospital, 3 semanas desde que habíamos decidido que haríamos publica nuestra relación, 3 semanas en las cuales todos nuestros intentos por contarle a Carly que éramos pareja habían sido frustrados por inconvenientes de toda clase, desde lluvias torrenciales hasta un jamón volador, si, el mismo que había visto cerca del cine cuando salimos los 3 con Joan.

Cuando ambos estuvimos listos, salimos de la casa de Freddie y entramos a la casa de Carly. Abrimos la puerta lentamente, mientras que a su vez se escuchaba un grito desde adentro.

"¡Hasta que aparecen! ¡Estamos retrasados lo sabían!"

Si, nuevamente estaba con su locura respecto a los eventos importantes.

* * *

**En la Webicon...**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"¡Wow! Sí que es grande este lugar"

"Y que lo digas Carly"

"¡¿Dónde está la comida?"

Ambos miramos a Sam, mientras nos hacíamos la misma pregunta. ¿Nunca está satisfecha?

"¡Los chicos de iCarly!"

Vimos como un sujeto de cabellos erizados se nos acercaba fugazmente.

"¡Hola! Yo soy el encargado de organizar la Webicon"

"Hola Pelopincho"

"¡Sam!"

Nuevamente ambos miramos a Sam. El Pelopincho sonrió ante la "gracia" de Sam y continúo hablando.

"En unos momentos tendrán acceso a su conferencia con un grupo de fanáticos"

"¡¿Conferencia?"

Los 3 dejamos salir la sorpresa de golpe.

"Así es. De hecho, el año pasado teníamos pensado hacer lo mismo, pero después de que su querida Fan psicótica los rapto, no pudimos llevarlo a cabo"

Sentí un escalofrió por mi cuerpo.

"To… Todavía recuerdo ese beso a través de la venta…"

Sentí una mirada fulminante atravesando mis puntos vitales, mire a mi lado y vi como unos ojos azules me vigilaban como si yo fuese de su propiedad. Le sonreí y dije al instante.

"No es que me haya gustado ni nada, solo es que fue traumático"

"Así está mejor…"

Después de un momento nos alistamos para ir a nuestra conferencia.

"Chicos de iCarly, tengan cuidado en este trayecto"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Al terminar la pregunta sentí una fuerza que me llevaba, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"¡Freddie!"

Escuche como ambas gritaban, pero no podía hacer más, después de todo, las fanáticas me tenían en su poder.

"¡Sam, sácalo de ahí!"

"¡Como ordenes Carly!"

No veía nada, solo brazos, manos, labios y cuerpos, pero de un momento a otro comencé a sentir una fuerza que me jalaba de los pies. Después de unos momentos ya me encontraba seguro nuevamente.

"¡Esas chicas son unas locas!"

"¡Y que lo digas Carls!"

"Mírate Freddie, te hicieron pedazos"

Me mire frente a una ventana la cual ocupe de espejo. Tenía lápiz labial por todo el rostro, rasguños y una que otra mano marcada por todo el cuerpo. Sentí como mis hormonas se alocaban y no pude hacer más.

"¡Wohooooo!"

Me lancé a las fanáticas.

* * *

**Momentos después…**

Finalmente logre salir de la multitud, esta vez además de ser besado, rasguñado y manoseado, perdí mi chaqueta y algo de cabello.

Apenas pude levantarme sentí nuevamente aquella mirada fulminante. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules me estaban penetrando y esta vez no tenía forma de justificarme.

Baje la cabeza en dirección a ella y murmure millones de disculpas.

Se hizo la desentendida y siguió el camino a la conferencia.

"¿Freddie, se puede saber que le pasa a Sam?"

"Ni… ni idea"

Acompañe a Carly y finalmente cruzamos una cortina, la cual nos dio acceso a la conferencia.

**…**

**…**

Era increíble. La habitación estaba repleta de fanáticos gritando nuestros nombres y coreando a viva voz iCarly.

Mientras avanzábamos, vi como Sam todavía me observaba, baje nuevamente la vista y me senté en la silla más alejada. No me sentía digno de estar cerca de ella.

"_¡Como pude haber hecho algo tan estúpido!"_

"_Y que lo digas Freddie, eres un idiota"_

"_Querido yo, ¡No me estas ayudando!"_

Sentí un golpe en el hombro. Era Carly dándome a entender que debíamos comenzar la conferencia.

"¡Publico! Ahora los chicos de iCarly harán una ronda de preguntas. ¿Preparados?"

El público grito eufórico.

Carly fue la primera en hablar.

"Mmm… De acuerdo, tú el de playera roja"

Un adulto de unos 30 años se levantó de entre la multitud que se encontraba sentada en la habitación.

"¡Gracias Carly! ¡Amo su show!"

"Jejeje… Gracias. ¿Y tú pregunta es?"

Tome mi vaso de soda y lo dirigí a mi boca, mientras escuchaba al fanático.

"Carly, ¿Es cierto que tu relación amorosa con Freddie está de maravilla?"

Sentí la soda volar de mi boca. Al mirar a las chicas note como Sam se limpiaba los labios, al parecer había reaccionado igual que yo, mientras que Carly tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.

"Fre.. Freddie y yo no… no tenemos ningún tipo de relación amorosa"

Los 3 miramos como una fanática se levantaba sobre su asiento, mientras que gritaba algo que estábamos acostumbrados a ver simplemente en los comentarios de iCarly.

"¡Seddie!"

Otra fanática se subió sobre su asiento.

"¡Creddie!"

El Pelopinchó se subió al escenario y trato de calmar a las masas.

"¡Fanáticos! Deben calmarse, o sino los chicos de iCarly deberán irse"

Los fanáticos se sentaron y esperaron en silencio a la siguiente persona que apuntara uno de nosotros. Esta vez fue Sam quien eligió a un fanático.

"¡Hey, tu! El que tiene la paleta con el rostro de Carly y Freddie. ¡Haz tu pregunta ahora!"

El joven se levantó y aclaro su garganta.

"Mi pregunta es para Freddie y Carly"

Nos miramos con Carly y le devolvimos la mirada al fanático.

"Freddie, Carly, ¿Cuándo piensan hacer oficial su relación al público?"

Azote la palma de mi mano izquierda contra mi rostro, mientras cerca de nosotros se escuchaba a una chica gritar "¡Seddie!".

"¡Chicos! ¡Freddie y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación!"

A través de mis dedos vi como un sujeto gordo se levantaba y apuntaba directamente a Carly.

"¡Estas mintiendo!"

Los fanáticos se pusieron a gritar nuevamente.

Carly cayó derrotada a su asiento, mientras que Sam no podía evitar reírse ante aquella situación. La mire extrañado, pero ella en cambio me devolvió la mirada y después la evito despectivamente. Seguía molesta.

"Carly, Freduchini, no se preocupen, yo me encargo"

Sam se levantó de su silla, tomo 2 de los micrófonos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, los acerco y creo una interferencia la cual provoco que todos los presentes tuviesen que taparse los oídos.

La calma había vuelto al lugar. Sam sonrió satisfecha, simplemente para aclararse la garganta y acercarse a su micrófono.

"Si, es verdad, Carly y Freddie están profundamente enamorados"

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

La multitud se aloco completamente y los fanáticos que apoyaban al Seddie comenzaron a atacar a los que apoyaban al Creddie.

"¡Sam! ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?"

Carly estaba molesta, pero en cambio yo estaba choqueado, jamás espere que Sam hiciese eso. Realmente estaba enojada.

La gente se gritaba, se golpeaba y se seguían gritando. Se escuchaban cosas como "¡Seddie!", "¡Creddie!", "¡Muerte a Spencer!", "Triángulo amoroso" y demás cosas por el estilo.

Carly se acercó a Sam y la enfrento.

"¡Detén todo esto Sam!"

"¡Por favor Carls! Es divertido"

Me acerque a ambas, pero la mirada penetrante de Sam me dio de lleno en el pecho, por lo que decidí mantenerme a cierta distancia.

* * *

**Una hora y media después…**

El griterío seguía reinando en la habitación, y los tres estábamos tendidos sobre la mesa sin saber qué hacer. El Pelopincho se había dado por vencido hacia un rato y había abandonado el lugar, dejándonos el problema a nosotros.

Los tres estábamos exhaustos de tanto gritar a la muchedumbre, y a lo único que nos dedicábamos ahora era a mirarlos pelear entre ellos. Habían dejado los golpes de lado, y dado paso a un enfrentamiento de gritos entre ambos bandos.

¡Seddie!

¡Creddie!

¡Seddie!

¡Creddie!

Tome el mi vaso con agua y lo vacié sobre mi cabeza, esperando que eso aliviara todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento debido al ruido. Deje que el líquido fluyera por mi cabello, hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro.

"¡Freddie, tengo una idea!"

"¿En serio, y de que trata?"

Sam se acercó a nosotros y empezó a escuchar interesada.

"No te puedo decir ahora, pero sé que funcionara"

La mire intrigado, pero finalmente accedí a escucharla.

"Te escucho"

Carly aplaudió rápidamente y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Crees ser capaz de deshabilitar todos los artefactos electrónicos de la habitación, las luces y finalmente alumbrar el escenario con la luz que esta sobre nosotros?"

"¡Por supuesto! Si conecto mi computadora a la red del edificio, y a la vez envió una onda electromagnética con mi nueva antena a los celulares y cámaras de toda la gente, deberían de quedar todos los artefa… ¡AUCH!"

"¡Cállate Torpe! No entendemos lo que dices, solo hazlo"

Hice caso a Sam, mientras acariciaba mi nuca.

Carly parecía nerviosa, como si se estuviese preparando para algo, mientras que yo terminaba de conectar todo lo necesario.

"De acuerdo chicas, está todo listo"

"¡Genial Freddie! Ahora Sam, tu colócate al principio de la escalera en posición de luchadora, y tu Freddie párate aquí."

Ambos la miramos un poco desconfiados, pero accedimos de todos modos. Sam entro completamente en su personaje y dejo salir su rabia ante cualquiera que se fuese a acercar a ella, mientras que yo estaba parado frente a Carly, esperando que terminara de dar sus instrucciones.

Parecía muy nerviosa, frotaba sus manos una y otra vez mientras sonaban los gritos de ambos bandos.

"¡Seddie!"

"¡Creddie!"

Deje de ver a la masa de gente y dirigí nuevamente mi vista a Carly, quien me miraba fijamente. Sentí un escalofrió correr por mi columna cuando dejo salir la primera silaba.

"Activa el programa para desactivar los artefactos"

Seguí su orden y presione el botón de inicio, con lo que empezó el contador.

Volví a mi posición, y a la mirada fija de Carly.

10…

9…

8…

"Freddie, sé que esto será incómodo para ambos, pero es la única solución que se me vino a la mente"

7…

6…

5…

¡Seddie!

4…

3…

"De acuerdo…"

2…

1…

¡Creddie!

0…

Las luces se apagaron, los gritos de apoyo fueron reemplazados por gritos de terror.

Estaba esperando que se encendiera la luz que se encontraba sobre nosotros cuando sentí una suave sensación sobre mis labios.

La luz del escenario volvió a funcionar, lo que trajo tras de sí multitud de gritos de sorpresa.

* * *

**Carly P.O.V.**

Los labios de Freddie tenían un sabor y un olor que me parecía familiar.

Al oír los gritos de sorpresa de toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, me aleje de Freddie y abrí los ojos.

Todos tenían una cara de sorpresa parecida a la que puso Spencer al enterarse que había besado a la mamá de Gibby. Por otro lado, Freddie tenía su boca abierta y no reaccionaba, mientras que Sam estaba completamente palida y clavaba su mirada en mí.

¡Creddie!

La mitad de los fans celebraba y trataba de tomar fotos, mientras que la otra mitad lloraba y golpeaba el piso preguntándose el porqué de lo sucedido.

Corrí, guarde la computadora de Freddie, tome a Freddie de un brazo y a Sam del otro, ninguno reaccionaba, pero de todos modos logre que escapáramos de ese lugar.

Seguí corriendo hasta que salimos de toda la convención y tomamos un taxi…

Ninguno hablo en todo el trayecto hasta casa.

Al llegar al departamento me tire sobre el sofá y mire a mis amigos.

"Ven chicos, fue una gran idea. Logre que ningún fan tuviera pruebas de lo que sucedió y además hice que tuviésemos la oportunidad de salir de ahí."

Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba.

"Tengo que irme a casa, nos vemos otro día…"

Sam salió rápidamente del departamento, mientras que Freddie la seguía gritando preocupadamente su nombre.

"¡Sam!"

Me quede mirando en dirección a la puerta, cerré los ojos por un momento y finalmente mire el techo.

"Quizá Freddie se merezca una oportunidad después de todo…"

* * *

**Me disculpo nuevamente por este capitulo que demoro cerca de 2 meses... creo xD**

**Muchos saludos para todos los fanaticos de iCarly y sigan siendo como son :D!  
**


	7. iConfess

**Hola Hola :D! Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta "apasionante historia", espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribir xD**

**Yo ya creo que esta faltando poco para terminar esta historia, y por favor no odien tanto a Carly! xD  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

**Spencer P.O.V.**

"¡Oh Dios, gracias por inventar la crema para pastel!"

Frente a mí se encontraba la escultura de crema pastelera más grande que jamás había visto en toda mi vida. Su hermosa forma de ornitorrinco y su sublime sabor hicieron que me abalanzara en contra de ella destrozándola totalmente. Apenas pude recobrar la conciencia me levante y me acerque a mi cuaderno de notas.

No volver a hacer esculturas sabrosas.

PD: Son demasiado deliciosas y peligrosas como para construirlas.

¡Slam!

"Hola Spencer"

Me di la vuelta para reafirmar lo que pensaba, el único chico que entra sin tocar es Freddie.

"¿Cómo estas Freddo?"

Al acercarme a él pude notar algo distinto en su rostro.

"¿Te cortaste el cabello?"

"No Spencer. Tengo un moretón en el rostro"

"Por eso decía… ¿Y cómo sucedió?"

Freddie me miro inseguro pero finalmente respondió a mi pregunta.

"Estuve dentro de una pelea en la escuela"

"…"

"…"

"Jajajajajajajaja"

Freddie me veía reír con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que me detuve al instante, después de todo tenía su florete en el bolso que llevaba en las manos, y realmente no lo quería ver usarlo contra mí.

Aclare mi garganta y deje salir lo que pensaba.

"Freddie, nos conocemos ya desde hace un tiempo, y ambos sabemos que tu no participarías nunca en una pelea si no hubiese una buena razón de por medio"

Freddie suspiro y me dirigió la mirada.

"Tienes razón, eres casi como un hermano mayor para mí, uno extraño, pero confiable…"

No supe si sentirme halagado u ofendido ante sus palabras.

"… y por lo mismo esperaba poder hablar contigo sobre algo que sucedió"

"¿Es sobre el beso que te dio Carly en la Webicon?"

"Si, en parte"

"Ya veo, ¿Entonces te volviste a enamorar de mi hermanita?"

Freddie me miro impresionado, pero soltó una risita casi inaudible.

"Spencer, te diré algo que solo le he dicho a una sola persona. Carly es como una hermana para mí, una hermana de la cual uno está orgulloso, y aspira a ser como ella"

"¡¿Quieres tener el cabello largo y animar tu propio programa a través de internet?"

Me miro incrédulo.

"Ves porque uno solo te ve como hermano mayor y no como un hermano al que buscaría aspirar"

"Si, perdona. El impulso de idiotez es fuerte en mi"

Freddie se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"Lo que te diré ahora sucedió antes de aquel beso con Carly, ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí interesado.

"Tengo novia"

Me levante a abrazar a mi pequeño amigo, pero en el trayecto, debido al olor y al rostro de Freddie, recordé que estaba cubierto en crema pastelera. Lo más raro fue que Freddie no me dijo nada al entrar, ya debe de estar acostumbrado a verme en situaciones como estas.

Volví a mi asiento y le pregunte al instante.

"¿Puedo saber su nombre?"

"Ese es el problema, no puedo asegurar tu salud mental ni física cuando te lo diga"

"¡Vamos Freddie! ¿Qué novia tuya podría provocarme una reacción como esa? Ni que fuera Sam…"

Deje salir una risotada, pero había algo extraño, Freddie no me había contradicho, a medida que devolvía mi mirada a mi vecino de años, mi sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo. Cuando vi claramente a Freddie note como asentía con una sonrisa de leve satisfacción.

Mi rostro debió haber sufrido una desfiguración de gran calibre para que Freddie pusiera ese rostro de preocupación.

"¡¿?"

* * *

**Mientras que a kilómetros de ahí, en un centro comercial…**

"¡Sam! Estoy segura de haber escuchado gritar a Spencer"

"Ahora que lo dices, a mí también me parece haberlo escuchado"

Ambas amigas se miraron incrédulas y volvieron a beber de sus sodas.

* * *

**Volviendo a lo que estábamos…**

"¡¿Tu y Sam son novios?"

Sentí como balbuceaba debido a que Freddie había puesto ambas manos sobre mi boca.

"¡Spencer, si mi madre te escucha me matara!"

Decidí concentrarme y analizar la situación con calma.

"¿Cómo sucedió esto Freddie?"

"Es una larga historia Spencer"

"No te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, después de todo, para eso estamos los amigos"

Me sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

"Digamos que todo comenzó con nuestro primer beso…"

* * *

**A kilómetros de distancia de ahí…**

**Carly P.O.V.**

Ambas nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial más cercano a mi casa.

"Carly, pásame la mostaza"

"Aquí tienes"

Mi querida mejor amiga devoraba todas sus papas fritas como si la hubiesen ofendido, es decir, comía con furia y una violencia inexplicable.

Después de unos momentos de masticar y tragar, Sam se ordenó un poco el cabello y me dirigió la mirada.

"¿Por qué me trajiste al centro comercial Carls?"

"Hay unas cosas de las que quiero hablarte"

Sam me miro con cierta preocupación, desvió la mirada unas cuantas veces, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

"¿Vas a preguntarme por qué no he ido a tu casa durante la última semana?"

"Además de eso, te quiero hablar de algo más"

Esta vez su mirada reflejo un poco de miedo. ¡¿Samantha Puckett tenía miedo?

"Sam, ¿Por qué no has ido a casa?"

"¿La verdad Carly?"

"Por supuesto"

Suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

"hace una semana ataque al último novio de mamá, por lo que me castigo y no me dejo salir de casa"

Mire a Sam con una cara que decía claramente ¡¿De verdad crees que caeré con eso? La cual ella descifro sin problemas, por lo que soltó una risotada y se aclaró la garganta.

"La verdad Carly, es que mamá ha tenido ciertos problemas en el trabajo, así que decidí buscar uno propio para poder ayudarla un poco en casa"

"¡Owwww, sabía que después de aquella terapia ambas se estaban llevando mucho mejor!"

Sam me lanzo un paquete de mostaza con el cual logro acallar mis grititos de emoción.

"Dime Carls, ¿Qué era de lo otro de lo que querías hablarme?"

"¡Cierto! Eso sí, necesito que estés completamente preparada para lo que te voy a decir"

Sus ojos me analizaron centímetro a centímetro, pero finalmente asintió dudosa.

"Te escucho Carls…"

Aclare mi garganta y respire profundo.

"Creo que me gusta Freddie"

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Shay…**

**Spencer P.O.V.**

"Wow… Quien diría que tú y Sam eran novios, y que habían pasado aquella linda historia juntos…"

"Normalmente nadie Spencer"

"Muy cierto"

Mientras pensaba en cómo se verían Sam y Freddie besándose, sentí una ampolleta encendiéndose en mi cerebro

"Freddo, ese moretón… ¿Ese moretón te lo hizo Sam?"

Freddie me miro con cara de cachorrito.

"Y te dejo ese moreton al verte besando a Carly"

Freddie golpeo la mesa con una mano y se levantó raudamente.

"Yo no bese a Carly, disculpa que le eche la culpa de esta forma, pero fue Carly quien me beso"

Analice por un momento al joven frente a mí dando finalmente con la respuesta correcta.

"Te creo Freddie"

Me sonrió, pero luego volvió a su rostro de preocupación.

"Entonces Spencer, ¿Qué piensas que debo hacer?"

"Esa es una pregunta muy fácil mi joven amigo, debes hablar con Sam, y dejarle en claro lo que sucedió"

"Lo hice, de hecho, lo hice el mismo día que sucedió"

"Freddie, ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer hablar con ella, cuando todavía está abierta la herida?"

"¡Que esperabas, estaba desesperado!"

"Al menos ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Verdad?"

Freddie se pasó la mano por la cara y me miro por última vez

"Gracias Spencer, ¿Por alguna razón, sabes donde esta Sam?"

"Le escuche a Carly que irían al centro comercial. Al parecer tenían que hablar sobre algo"

* * *

**Por otro lado en el centro comercial…**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Estoy segura que escuche mal...

No es verdad mi otro yo, escuche mal ¿Verdad?

Seguía tratando de comunicarme con mi corazón, pero desde que vi aquel beso entre Freddie y Carly se me había vuelvo imposible hablarle.

Había pasado toda la semana llorando y llorando, me sentía débil y estúpida, jamás hubiese pensado que él me traicionaría de esa forma, y además, con mi mejor amiga, a la cual el siempre amo desde hacía años. Y ahora esto.

"Carly, ¿Podrias repetirme lo que acabas de decir?"

Me miro un tanto molesta, pero respiro hondo nuevamente y lo dejo salir.

"Creo que me gusta Freddie"

¡No puede ser cierto! Sé que Freddie ha mejorado una enormidad sus besos, pero es imposible que se hayan enamorado por ese simple beso.

"Carly, ¿No crees que es un poco drástico lo que dices?"

"No lo creo, vengo pensándolo desde que nos enteramos que Freddie entro al equipo de esgrima"

"¡¿Qué?"

Carly me miro extrañada.

"¿Qué hay de malo que me guste Freddie? Después de todo estaré cumpliendo su sueño de toda la vida"

No pude soportarlo.

"¡Ese ya no es su sueño!"

Carly se impresiono, pero me empezó a observar de una forma extraña.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes Sam?"

No respondí, tampoco cruce miradas con ella, simplemente la evite.

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Me asuste ante aquel grito y no pude evitar preocuparme.

"¡Carly! ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Sam, prometimos que no volveríamos a pelear por un chico!"

Casi caí de mi asiento.

"¡¿De qué estás hablando Carly?"

Volvió a clavar su mirada sobre mí, pero esta vez puso una expresión horrorizada

"¡No puede ser, no puedes odiarlo de esa forma!"

No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando Carly?"

"¡Te llevas tan mal con Freddie que pretendes hacerme creer que el ya no siente nada por mí! ¿Verdad?"

Primera vez, por primera vez Carly se había pasado de la raya.

"¡Shay, deja de gritarme ahora, tú no sabes nada!"

Sus ojos brillaron con gran intensidad, nunca le había gritado de esa forma.

"No puedes ser así, de verdad odias tanto estar sola como para sabotear una posible relación mía con Freddie"

Estaba enfadada, jamás me había dicho cosas tan hirientes.

"No, no odio estar sola. Simplemente espero a que aparezca la persona indicada, y para que lo sepas, esa persona apareció hace unos meses"

"¡No es cierto, me lo abrías dicho de inmediato!"

"No siempre te tengo que contar todo lo que yo hago Shay"

"Dices eso, pero simplemente das a entender que no existe ese alguien"

Golpee la mesa con todas mis fuerzas. Carly me miro asustada y se quedó en silencio observándome.

"Estos habían sido los 3 meses más hermosos de mi vida, pero por se volvieron un fiasco"

"¿De que estas hablando Sam?"

Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro.

"¡Freddie y yo éramos novios! Pero nuevamente volvió a enamorarse de ti"

"Sam…"

Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, y realmente ya no tenía ganas de hablar con mi mejor amiga.

"Discúlpame…"

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas lejos de Carly, mientras ella me observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos…

* * *

**Chicos y chicas! recuerden dejar review :D! los quiero muxo a todos :D! no odien mucho a Carly, y recuerden, creo que ya le queda poco a este fic :D!**

**cuidence**

**Saludos desde Chilito :D!  
**


	8. iRealize

**Como siempre, gracias por leer este fanfic, espero que les este gustando todas las situaciones "locas" que suceden y todo xD**

**no se que mas decir, disfruten de este episodio. por que creo que ya le queda poco a este fic :D!**

**iCarly no me pertenece, todo es idea de Dan :D! idolo!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"¡Auch!"

Caí violentamente al suelo, mientras que se escuchaban grititos de sorpresa cerca de donde me encontraba.

"¿Te encuentras bien Freddie?"

"Si Joan, no te preocupes"

Joan me ayudo a ponerme de pie, después de haberme asestado uno de los golpes más certeros que había visto en mi corta carrera de esgrimista.

Se nos acercó el coach de nuestra selección para darnos a conocer que teníamos permitido retirarnos más temprano de lo habitual. Normalmente me habría parecido una noticia excelente, pero después de todo lo sucedido desde aquel beso que me dio Carly ya no me apetecía tanto la idea.

Le sonreí forzadamente a Joan y me dirigí a las duchas.

Después de unos 15 minutos de estar pensando bajo la ducha y de terminar de vestirme, me encontré con Joan afuera de los camarines.

"Gracias por esperarme"

Me sonrió y me dio un golpecito en el pecho.

"Algo me dijo que necesitabas estar acompañado"

"No sabes cuánta razón tienes"

Me sonrió tiernamente mientras que me acariciaba la cabeza.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Claro"

…

…

Habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos cuando termine de contarle todo lo que había sucedido a Joan.

"Te tenías merecido el golpe en el rostro por parte de Sam. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a hablarle de eso?"

"Estaba desespe…"

"¡Y además, como recurriste primero a Spencer antes que a mí! ¡Soy tu ex novia y además una chica! ¡Entiendo estas cosas perfectamente!"

Suspire y dirigí mi mirada en dirección al piso.

"Freddie, debes hablar con Sam"

"No me atrevo"

"¿Piensas que va a terminar contigo porque te odia? Créeme, ella va a terminar odiándote si no le explicas que es lo que realmente sucedió, sea que besaste a Carly o que ella te beso a ti"

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio pensando en mi situación, mientras escuchábamos el sonido del viento al pasar a través de los árboles del complejo deportivo. El sonido era relajante, pero lamentablemente se vio interrumpido por mi teléfono celular.

"Es Carly…"

"También tienes que hablar con ella Freddie"

Conteste lentamente.

"¿Carly?"

"Tenemos que hablar Freddie"

"Yo también tengo que hablar contigo"

"¿En mi apartamento?"

"De acuerdo"

Corte la llamada y mire a Joan.

"Esta listo. Hablare con ella"

"Sé que podrás aclarar todo Freddie"

Le agradecí con un abrazo y me fui en dirección a casa de Carly.

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver mis manos, siendo que las tenía frente a mí. No sabía dónde estaba, ni tampoco porque estaba ahí, pero definitivamente era mejor que estar en casa de Carly.

Apenas pude recordar la discusión que habíamos tenido rompí a llorar descontroladamente. Jamás nos habíamos tratado tan mal.

Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y me deje caer al piso, me sentía fatal. Cada vez que recordaba la discusión con Carly y el beso que compartió con Freddie me sentía peor, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde que había llegado a ese lugar, pues después de haber llorado durante lo que parecieron horas, caí en un sueño profundo, el cual se vio interrumpido por un golpecito en el hombro.

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Cuando pude ver correctamente note que la oscuridad se había ido por completo, y en su lugar todo se había iluminado todo. Trate de mirar hacia el horizonte, pero este era infinito, todo era blanco. Mientras me preguntaba cómo me fui de ese lugar oscuro y aparecí en este lugar iluminado, volví a sentir el golpecito en el hombro.

Me di la vuelta y solté un grito ensordecedor. Frente a mi estaba yo misma, más bien, frente a mí se encontraba mi corazón.

"Hola Sam"

Me levante y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

Tenía muchas heridas, aunque en comparación a la primera vez que la vi, su ropa estaba mucho más limpia.

"Tan enérgica como siempre"

La solté y la mire como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

"Dime, ¿Qué hice esta vez?"

"Sam querida, esta vez no has hecho nada. Tú ya aceptaste tus sentimientos, así que yo soy feliz. El problema que nos reúne hoy es otro"

La mire un tanto desorientada, por lo que me dedico una mirada de ¿En serio?, entonces caí en lo que se refería.

"¿Estamos reunidas por lo del beso?"

"Casi. Tiene que ver con eso, pero la verdad es que hoy vengo a darte un consejo"

"Te escucho"

"No confíes solo en tus ojos"

"¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"¡Sam! ¡¿Podrías tratar de analizar la frase al menos?"

La mire molesta, pero accedí a su petición.

"Me dices que no confié en mis ojos, por lo que debo entender que algo que vi no es cierto"

"No Sam, las cosas que uno ve son ciertas, pero el trasfondo que les das dependen completamente de ti"

La mire directamente a los ojos.

"No entiendo"

Mi otra yo suspiro mientras que se rascaba la cabeza.

"No importa Sam, algo me dice que cuando hables con Freddie lo vas a entender todo"

"¡No quiero hablar con él!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡El beso a Carly! ¡Yo pensé que me quería!"

"¿Y no crees que se merece una oportunidad de dar su propia versión? Además, Carly también participo en aquel beso. Con eso me refiero con que no confíes solo en tus ojos"

"Aahh… Con que eso era. Entonces, ¿dices que fue culpa de Carly?"

"No lo sé, por eso mismo digo que hables con Freddie"

"De acuerdo, tu ganas. Hablare con el Torpe"

Mi otra yo me sonrió satisfecha.

"Sam, lucha por lo que es tuyo"

Se me acerco y me abrazo, para después aplicarme un cabezazo en plena frente.

Todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, tirada entre la cama y el piso.

Me levante como pude y mire a través de mi ventana. Aún era de día.

"Supongo que es hora de dejar todo en orden. Sean noticias buenas o malas"

Me duche y partí en dirección a casa de Carly.

* * *

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de los Shay. Estaba nervioso, pero sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Abrí la puerta y entre decidido.

"Hola Freddo"

"Hola Spencer. ¿Sabes dónde está Carly?"

"Claro, te está esperando arriba"

Subí sin pensarlo dos veces. Apenas entre al estudio Carly me saludo normalmente.

"Hola Freddie"

"Hola Carly"

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, al parecer ninguno quería empezar lo que habíamos acordado.

"Entonces, ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablar Freddie?"

Me aclare la garganta y comencé con mi cometido.

"Vengo a hablar de lo que paso el otro día en la Webicon"

Carly sonrió como si estuviese avergonzada.

"Yo también quería hablar de eso"

"¡¿En serio?"

"Si Freddie"

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme?"

"Es algo que vengo guardándome desde hace un rato"

No puede ser, ¿Verdad?

"Freddie, el beso que te di en la Webicon me hizo darme cuenta finalmente de lo que siento"

¡Dime que no es verdad!

"Freddie, tú me gustas"

Me tape el rostro con ambas manos. No podía ser, finalmente le gustaba a Carly Shay, por fin mi "sueño" se había cumplido.

_"¡¿De qué sueño estás hablando idiota?"_

_Abrí los ojos, frente a mi estaba mi otro yo._

_"El sueño de gustarle a Carly"_

_"¡Eres un idiota! Mereces que Sam te haya golpeado de esa forma"_

_"¿De qué estás hablando?"_

_"Freddie, ambos sabemos que tu sueño no es amar a Carly. Tu amas a Sam, y tu sueño es estar con ella para siempre"_

_"Lo sé, pero digamos que después de tantos años de obsesión, es un logro que le guste a Carly"_

_Mi otro yo se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras murmuraba insultos._

_"Serás idiota Freddie. ¿Entonces todavía amas a Sam?"_

_"Por supuesto"_

_"¿Entonces sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer?"_

_"Si"_

_"Adelante, sé que puedes hacerlo"_

Cerré los ojos, y cuando pude abrirlos me di cuenta que estaba tirado en el estudio de iCarly. Carly estaba a mi lado con cara de preocupación.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si Carly, no te preocupes"

"¡Como quieres que no me preocupe! ¡Acabas de desmayarte!"

"¡Carly! Tenemos que hablar"

Me miro preocupada, pero accedió.

"¿Qué sucede Freddie?"

"Carly, yo amo a Sam"

La sorpresa no demoro en acaparar el rostro de la más joven de los Shay.

"¡¿Tu amas a Sam?"

"Sip, de hecho, somos novios"

Sentí un gran peso cayendo sobre mí. Carly me estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Que felicidad!"

"¡¿Qué? ¿No se supone que te gustaba?"

"Nada de eso. Quizás es verdad que desde que comenzaste en la selección de esgrima te volviste mucho más apuesto, y que el beso que nos dimos en Webicon haya sido muy bueno, pero todo eso no significa que me gustas. Solo me atraes un poco, y créeme, ese poco ya se desvaneció"

"¡¿Entonces que fue toda esta confesión que hiciste?"

"Mira. Desde que nos dimos aquel beso comencé a sospechar de Sam"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡¿Acaso no la viste? La pobre perdió todo el color de su rostro al vernos, además de que dejo de venir aquí"

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces su me ocurrió una idea. Llame a Sam para invitarla al centro comercial. Después de haberla cansado durante varias horas, logre que se sentara a comer algo. En ese momento fue cuando le dije que me gustabas"

"¡¿Qué qué?"

"Le dije que me gustabas, a lo que ella reacciono de una forma muy extraña, lo que me permitió seguir presionándola hasta obtener la información que estaba buscando"

"¿Cuál información?"

"La presione hasta que me dijo que ustedes eran novios"

"¡¿Entonces por qué hiciste lo mismo conmigo?"

"Por qué quería saber si tu sentías lo mismo por ella, y veo que así es"

Me pase ambas manos por el rostro y finalmente di un suspiro larguísimo.

"Si no te gusto, ¡¿Entonces por qué me diste ese beso?"

"Eso fue culpa completamente de ustedes. Si me hubiesen dicho que eran novios jamás te habría besado. Esa fue una táctica para escapar del lugar simplemente"

Me acerque a Carly y la abrace.

"Carly, tienes que ayudarme con Sam. Ella no quiere verme"

"¡Tú crees que va a querer verme después de lo que paso! Me siento muy mal por todo lo que dije, definitivamente se me paso la mano"

¡Slam!

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

Cerré la puerta del estudio con todas mis fuerzas. Frente a mi estaban Freddie y Carly abrazados.

"¡Eres un estúpido!"

Freddie soltó a Carly en ese mismo instante, y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

"¡Sam! Tenemos que hablar"

Apenas lo tuve frente a mi le di un cabezazo que lo noqueo al instante.

"¡Sam!"

"¡Callate Carly!"

"¡Sam, tenemos que hablar!"

"¡Pensé que eras mi amiga!"

"¡Si lo soy!"

"¡Entonces por qué te encuentro abrazando a ese traidor!"

"¡Él no es un traidor!"

"¡Que sabes tú Shay!"

"¡Créeme que lo se Puckett!"

"¡Demuéstralo!"

"¡Yo fui quién lo beso en la Webicon!"

Me quede paralizada. Mi mejor amiga había besado a mi novio, y a propósito.

"Te voy a dar diez segundos para escapar, solo por nuestra vieja amistad"

"Prefiero usarlos para hablar contigo, después si quieres me golpeas"

"De acuerdo"

"Pero mejor que sean 30 segundos Sam"

"¡De acuerdo Shay!"

No sé cómo, pero esta chica siempre ha tenido gran control sobre mí.

"Sam, lo que te dije ayer es mentira, a mí no me gusta Freddie"

De nuevo estaba paralizada. Era demasiada la información que estaba recibiendo a la vez como para poder analizarla toda.

"¡¿Entonces por qué dijiste todas esas cosas?"

"Porque quería saber la verdad"

"¡¿Qué verdad?"

"Que tú y Freddie eran novios"

"¡Pero de todos modos lo besaste!"

"¡¿Te das cuenta lo que me estas criticando Sam? ¡Yo no sabía que ustedes eran novios!"

Tenía razón. Estaba completamente furiosa, pero Carly tenía razón.

"¿Entonces por qué lo besaste?"

"Por qué no teníamos forma de salir de ahí si no había una pareja formada, por lo que decidí darle un beso a Freddie, con lo que parte de los fans quedarían contentos, además como se me ocurrió desactivar todos los aparatos electrónicos en esa habitación no iban a quedar pruebas de que ese beso sucedió, por lo tanto no habría pareja y nosotros estaríamos libres"

"Entonces, ¿Todo fue parte de tu plan, incluido el beso?"

"Sip"

Mientras miraba a mi amiga comencé a sentir como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Carly corrió a mi lado y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Sam, estas llorando! ¡¿Porque estas llorando? ¡Por favor perdóname!"

"No te preocupes…Snif...Por culpa de este To…Torpe me he vuelto más sensible"

Carly suspiro de forma cursi y siguió abrazándome.

"¿Entonces…Snif…no estas molesta?"

"¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta, no me contaron que eran novios!"

Comencé a reírme con todas mis fuerzas, a lo que Carly respondió de la misma forma.

Después de un rato ambas ya estábamos calmadas.

"Entonces Sam, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?"

"Casi cuatro meses"

Carly grito emocionada, pero a la vez me tiro del cabello.

"¡Auch!"

"Eso es por no dejarme ser feliz por cuatro meses"

"Carly Shay, ¿Piensas que porque somos novios dejamos de pelear?"

"Déjame tener las esperanzas por favor"

Ambas volvimos a reír con todas nuestras fuerzas por un buen rato. Cuando pudimos calmarnos nuevamente, recordamos que Freddie estaba tirado en medio del estudio.

"Sera mejor que lo movamos"

"Sam, ¿Estas segura que no lo mataste?"

"¿De verdad crees que lo voy a golpear con todas mis fuerzas sabiendo que lo amo?"

Carly volvió a suspirar cursimente, a lo que reaccione con un ademan de vomito.

Ambas reímos nuevamente y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

* * *

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada. Era como estar en un agujero, pero entonces recordé que podía abrir los ojos. Lo hice lentamente dejando entrar la luz poco a poco a través de mis pestañas.

Estaba en la habitación de Carly. Me levante en ese mismo instante, pero no pude mantenerme en pie.

"¡Auch!"

La cabeza me estaba matando, cerré los ojos y me la sostuve con ambas manos.

¿Por qué demonios me duele tanto la cabeza?

Mientras me preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido sentí como se abría la puerta.

"¿Eres tu Carly?"

"Si quieres ver a tu amor platónico puedo decirle que venga"

Me levante con los ojos cerrados y trate de acercarme a la voz que había escuchado.

"¡Sam!"

En el intento de llegar a ella caí estrepitosamente en la bajada entre la entrada y la subida a la cama de Carly.

"¡¿Estas bien Idiota?"

Sam me estaba ayudando a levantarme.

"¿Me… me estás hablando?"

"No te preocupes puedo dejar de hacerlo cuando quiera"

Apenas pude mantenerme en pie, me abalance contra ella y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡Te juro que yo no le di ese beso, yo te amo a ti!"

Sentí un empujón y caí al suelo nuevamente.

"¡Eres un idiota lo sabias!"

Sam me dio la espalda mientras se pasaba el antebrazo por los ojos.

"¿Estas bien princesa Puckett?"

Lo único que sentí fue su risa.

"Me voy a comer algo. De ahí nos vemos Torpe"

Salió por donde vino, dejándome completamente perdido, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero entonces se asomó por un lado del marco de la puerta y me miro con cara de cachorrito.

"¿Acaso no vas a acompañarme? Me sentiré muy sola si no lo haces… Idiota"

No pude evitar sonreír como un estúpido baboso.

Estábamos llegando a la escalera cuando la tome de un brazo y la puse contra la pared.

"Te amo Puckett, jamás lo olvides"

Ella me miro interesada.

"Aunque seas un Torpe, yo también te amo"

Nos besamos. Fue el beso más enriquecedor que habíamos compartido durante toda nuestra relación. Fue un beso mágico, con ese beso entendimos completamente cuanto nos amábamos.

Estábamos entretenidos, hasta que empezamos a escuchar silbidos de aprobación provenientes de Spencer y Carly.

"¡Bien hecho Freddo!"

"¡Que no se les pase la mano, recuerden que es mi casa!"

Ambos nos sonrojamos, pero como siempre que sucedía eso, Sam me golpeo y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo. Por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

**:D!**

**¿Que les parecio este episodio? Dejen Review por favor.**

**Muchos saludos a todos los fanaticos de iCarly, sobretodo si son fanaticos Seddie xD!**

**recuerden, ya esta quedando poco :D!**

**Saludos desde Chile :D!**


	9. iFirst Time

**Chicos y chicas, aqui hay un nuevo episodio de este fic que tanto amo escribir.**

**Advertencia: Este episodio lo he clasificado como M de mature :D!  
**

**iCarly no me pertenece, los personajes y serie pertenecen a Dan (Idolo), excepto por esta loca historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que nos reconciliamos con Sam, todo iba de maravillas. iCarly seguía siendo tan popular como siempre y nosotros tres estábamos mejor que nunca, excepto cuando nos poníamos "amorosos" con Carly cerca, quien siempre al vernos hacer alguna cosa así, comenzaba a burlarse y a hacer comentarios incomodos tales como: ¿Los dejo solos tortolitos?, ¿En serio voy a tener que lanzarles agua?, me ahogo de solo verlos, y otros comentarios peores como: Aun no quiero ser tía.

Ser tía… ¿Con eso se refería a lo que creo que se refería?

Con Sam nos hemos besado, acariciado y cosas por el estilo, incluso a veces nos hemos dado besos de "Adultos" como diría Spencer, pero de ahí a dar un paso tan grande como al que se refería Carly, no sé si estaremos preparados.

"Freddie"

O quizá si lo estamos…

"¡Torpe!"

"¡Auch!"

De un momento a otro me encontré mirando el piso al lado de mi casillero. Mire hacia arriba y encontré a mi amorosa novia observándome molesta.

"¿Tenías que golpearme tan fuerte?"

"Si no me prestas atención si"

"¿Que sucede tortolitos?"

Ambos la miramos molestos.

"¿Qué les sucede?"

"Que nos molesta que nos digas tortolitos Carls"

"Así que nos harías un favor si dejaras de hacerlo Carly"

Carly nos miró coquetamente.

"¿Cómo quieren que deje de llamarlos tortolitos?, si lo único que hacen es besarse y pelear"

Sam se tapó el rostro molesta, pero al ver sus orejas note como se había sonrojado. No pude evitar reír ante aquella muestra de "debilidad" que había comenzado a formarse en Sam desde que nos volvimos novios.

Antes de poder darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el suelo acariciando mi estómago.

"Eres un idiota Freddifer"

Carly suspiro cursimente mientras inclinaba la cabeza y nos observaba a ambos.

"Ven a lo que me refiero. Solo pueden pelear y besarse"

"¡Suficiente!"

Carly y yo miramos extrañados a Sam.

"¡Freduccini!"

"¿Qué sucede Sam?"

"Vamos a demostrarle a Carly que podemos estar juntos sin besarnos"

La mire intrigado.

"¿Qué tienes pensado?"

"Haremos una apuesta Freddifer. El que dure más tiempo sin besar al otro gana"

"¿Qué ganas tu si yo te beso primero?"

"Quiero que me hagas masajes tres veces a la semana, durante 3 meses"

"¿Y si gano yo?"

"Hare lo que tú quieras"

Carly dio un gritito que reprimió al instante, al parecer noto que me encontraba en un estado de completa concentración.

Lo que yo quiera… Lo que yo quiera… Entonces vino a mi mente lo que nos había dicho Carly: Aun no quiero ser tía.

No podía querer eso, ¿O sí?

Nuevamente sentí un golpe, aunque esta vez fue más suave y en la nuca.

"¡¿Podrías quitar esa cara de baboso y pensar en algo que no sea tan vergonzoso por favor?"

Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían y ganaban color rápidamente.

"Perdona"

Sam resoplo molesta, mientras Carly reía por lo bajo.

"¡Ya sé que es lo que quiero!"

Me acerque al oído de Sam y le murmure mi deseo. Sam trato de golpearme pero la esquive fácilmente. Su rostro como tomate le impedía poder concentrarse en su actual víctima, yo.

"Entonces Puckett, ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Sam se hizo de rogar por un momento, pero finalmente estiro su mano, la cual estreche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"De acuerdo chicas, tengo que irme a entrenar. Nos vemos más tarde Carly. Te veo más tarde Sammy"

Me empecé a alejar del lugar cuando Sam me pregunto con cara de cachorrito.

"¿No piensas darme un beso de despedida?"

La mire directamente a sus tiernos ojos.

"Ni lo pienses Puckett. Te quiero, adiós"

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la salida de la escuela.

"¿Cuál es el deseo de Freddie?"

"Me dijo que si el ganaba, tendría que tirar a la basura todos mis boxers y comprar ropa interior de chica"

"Pero Sam, ¿Cómo se supone que Freddie pueda comprobar que compraste la ropa interior?"

"Siempre me ve en ropa int…"

Alcance a tapar mi boca antes de decir aquello que sucedía durante las noches de lluvia.

"¿Qué decías Sam?"

"Nada Carlota"

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, en dirección a casa de Carly

"Carly, necesitare tu ayuda"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si quiero ganar esta apuesta voy a necesitar todos tus trucos"

Mi mejor amiga me miro sospechosamente.

"¿A qué tipo de trucos te refieres Puckett? ¿Acaso no ves que soy una niña inocente y gentil?"

"Si gano esta apuesta te prometo que hare que Freddie haga tu tarea por el mismo tiempo que duren mis masajes"

"Sam… Te convertiré en la adolecente más sexy y besable de todo Seattle"

"Así me gusta Shay, así me gusta"

"Por cierto Sam, ¿Ya le contaron a la mamá de Freddie sobre su relación?"

"Freddifer dijo se lo diría en el momento oportuno"

"Es decir que no le ha dicho"

"Nop"

Seguimos caminando en dirección a casa de Carly en completo silencio, después de todo, los días que se venían por delante serian difíciles de llevar y tendría que prepararme con todo lo que tuviese a mano.

* * *

**DIA UNO:**

**Sam P.O.V.**

El día de hoy no fue difícil. Pude controlar fácilmente las ansias de querer besar al perdedor, y por lo que vi, él también lo estaba llevando muy bien.

El plan para hacer que el Nerd se muriese por besarme iba de maravilla. Carly había logrado conseguir ropa realmente sexy, además, mientras que Freddie practicaba esgrima, Carly estuvo practicando mi maquillaje.

"Sam, después de que Freddie te vea, no voy a poder asegurar tu seguridad"

"No importa Carly, todo sea por esos tres meses de masajes y tareas"

"¡Que así sea!"

* * *

**DIA DOS:**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Solo han pasado dos días y ya empecé a extrañar el sabor de sus labios. Esos labios con un constante sabor a tocino y pollo frito.

"_¡Contrólate Freddie!"_

"_Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo. No estas frente a ella"_

"_Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo. Por el bien de ambos"_

"_Tienes razón"_

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que frente a mi estaba Gibby.

"Hola Freddie"

"¿Qué hay Gibbo?"

"No mucho, ya sabes. Chicas y más chicas, este nuevo cuerpo me ha vuelto mucho más popular, creo que te debo una"

"Entonces te la cobrare ahora"

"¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?"

"Digamos que necesito cierta ayuda con cierta persona"

Gibby apoyo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"Freddie, mi amigo, ¿Necesitas ayuda contra Sam y Carly?"

"¡¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Carly me conto todo sobre la apuesta"

"¿Incluso sobre los premios?"

"No me dijo lo que pediste, pero me conto que cuando ganaran tu les harías la tarea por 3 meses"

"¡Demonios! Eso tuvo que ser idea de Sam, solo ella incluiría un nuevo premio sin avisar, y si gana no estaré en condiciones de decirle que no. ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

"Claro mi amigo. ¿Tienes algo pensado?"

"¿Ocupar mis encantos…?"

Gibby me miro conteniendo la risa, al parecer le costó mucho, pues tuvo que sostenerse del casillero más cercano que tenía.

"Freddie amigo, eso estaría bien si fueses yo, pero como no es así vamos a ocupar la táctica que estuve pensando en el camino aquí"

Gibby se me acerco al oído y comenzó a hablarme.

Apenas termino me aleje y le di la mano orgulloso.

"Amigo mío, eres un genio"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero debes recordar que el teléfono tiene que estar cerca de ella"

"No te preocupes, conozco el lugar exacto para ponerlo"

* * *

**DIA TRES:**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Íbamos camino a casa de Carly cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo saque de mis pantalones y comencé a leer el mensaje de texto.

_De: Freddie_

_Para: Sam_

_Sammy, ¿Quieres ir al cine? Escuche que hay un nuevo sabor de soda… Sabor a tocino._

_Espérame en mi apartamento, mi madre no está en casa._

_Te quiero, Freddie._

_PD: Tú eliges la película._

"¡Rayos!"

"¿Qué pasa Sam?"

"Freddie me invito al cine"

"¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"

"Que él sabe perfectamente que a mí me gusta besarlo en la oscuridad"

Carly inclino su cabeza mientras suspiraba cursimente (Últimamente lo estaba haciendo muy seguido, quizá además de nosotros tenía algo más que la hacía estar así.)

"Tengo una idea"

"¿Qué cosa Carls?"

"¿El té dio a elegir la película verdad?"

"Si"

"Entonces lo que tienes que hacer es llevarlo a ver una película de terror"

¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! Freddalupe es un gallina cuando trata de películas de terror.

"Cada día estoy más orgullosa de ti Shay"

"He aprendido de la mejor Puckett, por cierto, ¿Cuándo piensan ir?"

"Apenas vuelva de su entrenamiento de esgrima"

Llegamos al apartamento, después de un rato de conversar cosas sin sentido. Comí cuantas cosas me permitió Carly y finalmente decidí irme a esperar al Nerd.

"¿Dónde dejaba la llave?"

Mientras me rascaba la cabeza pude recordarlo con claridad. Freddier siempre dejaba una copia de seguridad de sus llaves escondida entre las ramas de aquella planta que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del pasillo.

Encontré la llave y entre al apartamento de mi novio… Novio, todavía me costaba decirlo.

Me dirigí al living y me senté en el sofá.

"Sam contrólate, debes quedarte aquí sentada esperando a que llegue el Torpe"

Media hora después ya no recordaba que era lo que me había dicho a mí misma. Había devorado todo el tocino que tenía escondido Freddie.

Al oír el crujir de la puerta de entrada logre "tranquilizarme" y corrí al sofá. Cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida.

Se oían los pasos acercándose a mí. Sin darme cuenta comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi oreja izquierda.

"Sam… Sam…"

A veces era un completo nerd, pero a veces también sabía comportarse como un hombre. Freddie estaba susurrándome tiernamente al oído, mientras "trataba" de despertarme.

"Sam… sé que estas despierta, ya vi el desastre que dejaste en la cocina"

Me levante perezosamente y le sonreí con total inocencia.

"Tú sabes lo que provoca en mí el tocino boliviano"

Me sonrió y acaricio mi cabello.

"Voy a ducharme, vuelvo en un momento"

"De acuerdo"

Lo vi entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

"_Se va a duchar"_

"_¿Acaso quieres ir a ver Samantha?"_

"_¡Que seas yo no significa que puedas hacer suposiciones como esas!"_

Sin darme cuenta la ducha ya había dejado de sonar.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

"¡Freddifer, está sonando el teléfono!"

"¡Voy de inmediato!"

¡Ring!

Mientras esperaba a que Freddie viniese a contestar el teléfono me puse a observar el techo. Comencé a escuchar pasos, pero sonaban extraño, no sonaban como zapatos, más bien sonaban húmedos.

Al bajar la vista no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta. Frente a mi estaba Freddie, con una toalla amarrada a su cintura hablando por teléfono. Tenía el cabello alborotado, y su cuerpo todavía estaba mojado, las gotas de agua corrían desde su cuello, atravesando su pecho y llegando finalmente a su abdomen y su ombligo.

"De acuerdo, ¡Adiós!"

No podía dejar de observarlo, sus músculos se veían más pronunciados de lo normal por culpa del agua de la ducha.

"¿Estas bien Sam?"

Sentí como mi rostro gano color rápidamente y a lo único que reaccione fue a golpear a Freddie.

"¡Ve a vestirte estúpido pervertido!"

"¡Auch! ¡No tenías que golpearme!"

Apenas entro a su habitación marque el número de Carly en mi celular.

"¡¿Carly que se supone que voy a hacer en el cine?"

"¿Qué paso Sam?"

No le voy a contar que acabo de ver a mi novio semidesnudo.

"Algo… Pero ese algo va a lograr que lo bese en la película, voy a perder la apuesta"

"¡Sam! ¡Debes controlarte!"

"Si, perdóname. Es que si lo hubieses visto me comprenderías"

"¿Huh?"

"Dejémoslo así, confiare en que la película servirá"

Corte la llamada, mientras que al mismo tiempo Freddie salía de su habitación completamente vestido. Al verlo no pude evitar sonrojarme nuevamente, cubrí mi rostro con mi cabello y me hice la desinteresada.

"¿Lista?"

"Si"

* * *

**En el cine…**

**Sam P.O.V.**

"Sam, ¿Es realmente necesaria toda esa comida?"

"Fredduccini, ¿Por qué haces preguntas de cosas que ya sabes?"

"Tienes mucha razón"

La película que íbamos a ver se llamaba "Silent Hill", la cual trataba sobre un hombre al cual le llegaba una carta de su esposa, la cual había muerto hacía tres años, diciéndole que lo esperaba en su lugar especial. Sin pensarlo dos veces el hombre parte en su búsqueda.

"Sammy, ¿Por qué esta película?"

"¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te llegue una carta de alguna antigua novia?"

Ambos reímos un poco y entramos a la sala, la cual por cierto no estaba tan llena.

Estuvimos conversando sobre Carly y sus reacciones (Suspiros e inclinaciones de cabeza), además de otras cosas sin sentido cuando comenzó la película. Todo se oscureció y la pantalla comenzó a mostrar las primeras imágenes de la película.

Un hombre solo, James Sunderland, mirando a un lago.

La película tenía una gran ambientación, la cual ya estaba haciendo efecto en Freddie.

Estaba un poco ansioso, y se notaba en sus manos que dentro de poco comenzaría a gritar como una niña.

No pude evitar reírme ante aquella próxima situación. El problema fue que me di vuelta a mirarlo, lo cual trajo de nuevo a mi mente aquella imagen de Freddie, semidesnudo en su living hablando por teléfono.

Nuevamente mis mejillas se encendieron, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

"¿Cuándo te volviste tan estúpidamente atractivo?"

"¿Huh?"

No sé si me prestó atención, pero estire mi manos para tomarlo desde la nuca, faltaban tan solo unos centímetros para tenerlo en mi poder cuando sucedió…

"¡Ahhhhhh!"

El sujeto de la película había asesinado a un tipo gordo del cual no pude saber ni su nombre.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!"

Freddie salto de su asiento y se agarró a mí. El dolor en mi brazo derecho dio paso a que olvidara todas mis ganas de besarlo.

"_¡Wow! Estuve a punto de perder la apuesta"_

"_¡Sam! No puedes ser tan descuidada, ¿Acaso quieres que Freddie te vea en ropa interior de niña, o tal vez de mujer?"_

"_Jamás"_

"_¡Entonces concéntrate!"_

Lo que resto de película fue bastante entretenido. James Sunderland quien pensaba que su esposa había muerto de una enfermedad, descubrió que realmente había sido el quien la asesino al no poder soportar verla enferma. Al fin del viaje él pudo encontrarla, y logro obtener su perdón.

Al salir de la sala de cine Freddie todavía temblaba.

"¿Estás seguro que estas bien?"

"N… no te… te… te preocupes Sam"

Lo tome del brazo y partimos en dirección al apartamento de Carly.

* * *

**DIA CUATRO:**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"Gibby, tu idea fue todo un éxito, pero de todos modos no logre que me besara"

"¿Fueron a ver una película de terror verdad?"

"Si"

"Esa fue su táctica de defensa, ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser un gallina?"

"Cuando dejen de hacer películas de terror"

"Hola Gibby"

"Hola Carly"

Ambos se miraron con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros. Los mire extrañado pero no les preste importancia.

"Chicos, tengo que irme a la práctica, ¿Nos vemos más tarde?"

Ambos me confirmaron con sus cabezas y se despidieron agitando las manos.

* * *

**En el estadio…**

"¿Y cómo va la apuesta?"

"Ayer casi logre que me besara con una táctica que me dijo Gibby, pero logro defenderse con aquella película de terror"

"Eres un gallina"

Baje mi cabeza en señal de derrota.

"Freddie, supongo que sabes que ella se vengara de ti"

"Sí. Eso me tiene aterrado"

"¿Por qué tanto?"

"Por qué le va a pedir ayuda a Carly, y ella logra sacar a relucir lo mejor de cada persona multiplicado por mil, sea belleza o actitud"

"Eso si es malo, que pena por ti Freddie"

"¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Pensé que me ayudarías a pensar en algo?"

"¿Por qué pensaste en eso?"

"¿Por qué eres mi ex novia?"

"Hahahahaha"

"Eres malvada"

"¡Aguante el poder femenino!"

"¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar y venir a practicar? ¡Den el ejemplo, son los capitanes! Por dios… Estos adolescentes"

Ambos reímos hasta que se nos agotaron las energías, y después corrimos por que de seguro nos llegaría un buen escarmiento.

* * *

**Después de un rato en casa de Carly…**

"¿Qué tal la práctica Freddo?"

"Bien Spens, gracias por preguntar"

"Debe ser agotador entrenar 5 días a la semana"

"¡Y que lo digas!"

Ambos estábamos comiendo pie del que preparaba la nieta del Sr. Galini, Trudy.

"¡Amo este pie!"

"¡Yo también!"

Ambos comenzamos a lamer nuestros platos hasta que quedaron limpios.

"¿Quieres más Freddie?"

"¡Seguro!"

Spencer se acercó al lavaplatos pero dejó caer uno de los tenedores. No le preste importancia y comencé a estirarme con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡Yawn!" (Bostezo)

Cuando termine de estirarme deje caer mis brazos perezosamente. Me sentía realmente relajado, además de satisfecho. Entonces comencé a sentir algo extraño en mis muñecas.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo Spencer?"

El mayor de los Shay estaba atando mis muñecas a la silla con una cuerda de seguridad.

"¡Lo lamento Freddie, no tenía otra opción!"

"¡¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡Me hicieron una oferta que no podía rechazar!"

"¡¿Quién?"

"¡Sam!"

Ambos nos miramos por un segundo, para luego dar paso a unas risas descontroladas. Después de un rato de eso me dirigí a Spencer.

"No te preocupes Spencer, negocios son negocios"

"¿Sin resentimientos?"

"Sin resentimientos"

Spencer metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo y saco un gran pañuelo.

"¿Para qué es eso Spens?"

"Sam me dijo que te tapara los ojos"

"De acuerdo…"

Apenas término de amarrar el pañuelo me deseo suerte y salió del apartamento.

Pasaron cerca de unos diez minutos creo, cuando escuche el sonido del ascensor.

Comencé a escuchar un ruido que no estaba muy acostumbrado a oír en ese apartamento.

Tac… Tac… Tac… Tac…

Estaba seguro, era el sonido que hacían los tacos de cualquier sandalia femenina al caminar.

"¿Eres tu Carly?... ¡Auch!"

Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza.

"¡¿Acaso no puedo ocupar sandalias con tacos?"

"¡¿Sam?"

"_¡Demonios, esto no es bueno!"_

"_Vamos Freddie sé que puedes soportar lo que tenga preparado"_

"_Tienes razón mi otro yo, soportare lo que tenga preparado"_

"Veo que amenazaste a Spencer"

"Si, fue muy fácil. Solo le dije que si no me ayudaba su querido robot dormiría con los peces"

"¡Sam! ¡Sabes que Spencer ama ese robot!"

"Por lo mismo el plan resulto así de bien"

Sam se quedó en silencio. La ansiedad me estaba matando, no sabía a qué me estaba enfrentando, pero si Sam estaba ocupando sandalias con tacos significaba que yo tenía las de perder.

De nuevo se escucharon los pasos de Sam, cada vez más cerca de mí. De un momento a otro senti su respiración en mi oído.

"¿Estás preparado Fredduccini?"

¡Odio cuando me susurra de esa manera!

Sentí como el pañuelo perdía presión y caía hasta mi cuello.

El silencio que lleno el apartamento fue sepulcral.

Sam estaba frente a mi más sexy que nunca.

Tenía puestas unas sandalias azules que hacían juego con su blusa, una falda corta de color azul marino y café con un cinturón negro que ayudaba a modelar sus muslos. Para arriba traía puesta una blusa de color azul petróleo que cruzaba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su axila derecha, además de que tenía un escote pequeño pero llamativo. Su cabello estaba tomado como nunca lo había visto, su melena se había reducido a un tomado en la nuca y el flequillo separado en dos partes. Tenía los labios pintados de un rosa muy suave.

En mi vida me había sentido tan sonrojado… Se veía hermosa. No podía pronunciar palabras.

Ella me miraba divertida. Definitivamente había logrado su cometido.

"¿Qué sucede Fredward?"

Se estaba burlando de mí, pero no me importaba, estaba disfrutando de aquel juego.

"¿De verdad esperabas poder ganarme?"

Asentí débilmente. Todavía estaba perdido en sus ojos, sus labios, su figura. ¡Se veía hermosa!

"¿Hoy si quieres besarme?"

Volví a asentir, no podía hacer nada ante ella.

"Entonces te desatare para que lo hagas libremente"

Se me acerco, coloco su rodilla derecha sobre mi pierna izquierda y se inclinó sobre mí.

¡Estaba desatando el nudo desde el frente! ¡Solo para hacerme sufrir más!

Mientras desataba el nudo acaricie con mi nariz su cuello (el cual olía fascinante. Era un aroma delicioso, era como vainilla… me dieron ganas de lamer su cuello, pero me controle), por lo que ella dio un saltito y me golpeo en la nuca cariñosamente. Definitivamente esta situación me estaba transformando.

Apenas termino de desatarme la abrace por la espalda y la levante.

"¡Wow! Al parecer Carly tenía razón después de todo"

Enterré mi cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, se sentía genial ahí. Estuve unos segundos y finalmente respire profundamente. Delicioso…

"jejeje…Eres un pervertido Benson…"

Sam intentaba parecer molesta, pero la situación la disfrutaba tanto como yo.

La devolví al piso y me aleje de ella lentamente, la tome de los hombros y la mire directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules.

Ella estaba sonrojada, al parecer no se sentía cómoda al estar vestida así.

"Te ves hermosa"

Se sonrojo aún más, pero note algo de melancolía en sus ojos.

"¿Encuentras que me veo más hermosa así?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!, Digamos que vestida así te ves más provocativa"

Sam comenzó a reírse y poso ambas manos en mis muñecas.

"Sam, no vuelvas a vestirte así a menos que estemos solos ¿De acuerdo?"

"Me lo pensare Benson" dijo mientras reía.

"Ahora, volviendo a nuestra reñida apuesta"

Tome su mentón y me acerque lentamente. Ella debió pensar que la iba a besar, pues cerro sus ojos y su respiración se agito un poco, pero en cambio le susurre al oído.

"Sam, me encanto verte vestida así, quizá sea la última vez que lo vea"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sam, me odiare por esto, pero no perderé esta apuesta"

Me aleje un poco de ella y la mire a los ojos.

Ella parecía nerviosa pues estaba jugando con sus manos. Baje ambos brazos y me prepare.

"Perdóname Sam"

Rápidamente levante su falda y vi lo que había debajo.

"¡¿Eso es lence…?"

Todo se tornó oscuro…

…

…

* * *

**DIA CINCO:**

Me levante lentamente. Me encontraba en el sofá de los Shay. Se escuchaba un rápido golpeteo. Estaba lloviendo.

"Buenos días dormilón"

Me di la vuelta y salude a Spencer, quien estaba en la cocina.

"Spens, ¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Sábado"

"¡¿Paso un día entero?"

"si"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Siete de la tarde"

"¡¿Qué?"

"No sé qué es lo que le abras hecho a Sam, pero para que saliera así de avergonzada del apartamento… Creo que te mereces tener esa mano marcada en la cara"

No pude evitar reírme un poco.

"¿Sabes dónde están las chicas?"

"En los Batidos locos"

"Gracias Spens, ¡Hasta luego!"

"Hasta luego"

…

…

Cuando llegue a los Batidos locos, después de ducharme obviamente, encontré sentadas a Sam y Carly en la misma mesa de siempre.

"Sam, mira quien llego"

Sam se levantó y comenzó a lanzarme todo lo que tenía a mano. Esquive todo lo que pude hasta que llegue a ella, la tome de las manos y le di un abrazo.

"¡Discúlpame!, pero fue la única forma que encontré de no perder la apuesta"

Sam logro soltarse, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a reírse como loca.

"¡Carly, mira! Todavía tiene la mano marcada"

Ambas se estaban revolcando de la risa en sus sillas. Al menos eso significaba que no estaba tan molesta, y que sabía que lo había hecho por necesidad.

Me senté junto a ellas y comencé a beber el batido de Sam

"¡Hey!"

La mire y le lancé un beso, lo que provoco que se sonrojara, aunque esta vez se sonrojo más de lo normal. Al parecer lo de ayer le afecto más de lo normal.

Después de un rato de hablar cosas sin sentido volví a mirar a Sam. Esta vez fui yo quien se sonrojo, pues ella estaba claramente provocándome mientras acariciaba su cuello lentamente.

"¡Miren quien llego!"

Ambos volvimos a la realidad y saludamos a Gibby al unísono.

"¡¿Listos para una noche de películas?"

Todos respondimos afirmativamente.

Mientras que nos dirigíamos a casa de Carly empecé a notar que Sam estaba jugando con sus manos nuevamente. Estaba nerviosa, lo que me recordó a todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. De nuevo recupere el sonrojo en mi rostro.

Estábamos llegando a casa de Carly cuando escuche la voz de Sam muy suavemente…

"Freddie… No puedo más"

La mire a los ojos y la entendí perfectamente

"Yo tampoco…"

Apenas estuvimos frente a la casa de Carly tome a Sam de la cintura y la metí a mi departamento.

Carly P.O.V.

Escuche un ruido detrás de mí, y note que Sam y Freddie habían desaparecido.

"Gibby, ¿Dónde se fueron?"

"Estan en el apartamento de Freddie"

Ambos nos miramos y reímos.

"Fue una semana dura"

"Para ellos si"

"Entonces Gibby, ¿Maratón de películas románticas?"

"Así es Carly"

* * *

**Sam y Freddie P.O.V.**

Era primera vez que nos besábamos con tanta intensidad. La levante y la seguí besando.

Me levanto mientras me besaba y acariciaba. Me llevo hasta el sofá, donde, adivinen, me siguió besando.

Sus labios sabían tal y como los recordaba.

"¡Sam!" mi respiración estaba muy agitada.

"¡¿Qué?"

"No volvamos a hacer una apuesta tan tonta nunca más"

"De acuerdo"

Freddie paso de mi boca a mi mejilla izquierda, luego siguió bajando hasta mi cuello, donde se quedó un rato besando y respirando.

"Mmm…"

Sam dejaba salir soniditos de satisfacción. Definitivamente ambos la estábamos pasando verdaderamente bien.

Mientras él seguía jugando con mi cuello, comencé a acariciar su cabello y su espalda. ¡Rayos! Cada día sus músculos estaban más firmes.

Deje de besar su cuello y me levante, me coloque cuidadosamente sobre ella, con las manos al lado de su cabeza y comencé a observarla.

La lluvia resonando de fondo le daba un toque perfecto a este momento. El cabello de Sam estaba mojado, y sus pómulos estaban rojos, culpa del frio que hacía.

Freddie me estaba estudiando, buscando mi punto más débil.

Deslice lentamente la punta de mis dedos por su mejilla, después por su cuello y finalmente hasta su hombro. Ella temblaba al contacto de mis manos y labios.

No podía evitar temblar, las manos de Freddie se sentían demasiado bien, eran como pequeños electrochoques por todo mi cuerpo y a una velocidad increíble. Después de un rato de caricias Freddie me ayudo a levantarme.

No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente la ayude a levantarse y la lleve de la mano hasta mi habitación.

Estaba realmente nervioso…

Estaba realmente nerviosa…

Llegamos a su cama y él se sentó. Yo me quede parada frente a él.

Estire mi brazo y la atraje hasta mí.

No sé qué fue lo que me poseyó, pues me incline sobre él y lo bese en los labios, mientras que con las manos comencé a quitarle su camiseta.

¡Demonios! ¡Por que se tiene que ver tan sexy sin camiseta!

Volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez Sam me alejo con ambas manos.

"Cierra los ojos Freddie"

Le hice caso…

"Estira tus brazos"

También le hice caso…

"¡Que ni se te ocurra mirar!"

Cuando pude darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo sentí como estaba hirviendo mi rostro, sobre todo la parte donde estaba marcada la cachetada de Sam. Estaba ayudando con mis manos a quitarle la ropa a Sam.

Poco a poco fui subiendo su camiseta hasta que choque con sus brazos.

"Estira los brazos Sam"

"S…s…si"

Después de unos segundos tenía la camiseta de Sam en mis manos… ¿Cómo hacía para entrar en esta ropa tan pequeña?

Estire mi mano derecha y sentí su abdomen. Su piel era demasiado suave, pero estaba ardiendo, al parecer estaba tan avergonzada como yo.

Aleje mi mano y escuche como caían dos cosas al suelo.

"¿Qué fue eso Sam?"

"Mis zapatillas"

¿Sus zapatillas? Entonces comprendí. Tomo mis manos y las estiro hasta que sentí un gran botón, un botón de un pantalón de jeans.

"¿Se…seg…segura?"

"Si… si no lo… si no lo estuviera no habría guiado el camino de tus manos"

Cuando pude desabrochar el botón, Sam guio mis manos hasta los extremos de su pantalón. Comencé a bajarlo lentamente, mientras que escuchaba la agitada respiración de ambos. Cuando sentí sus talones me detuve. Ella me alejo de un empujón y escuche como caían los que deduje eran sus pantalones.

"Puedes… puedes abrir los ojos"

Estaba hirviendo, mi cabeza me dolía y estaba temblando completa, pero de todos modos le dije que abriera sus ojos.

Me quede pegado.

Se quedó pegado.

Estire mis manos y la tome de la cintura, como las veces anteriores, volvió a temblar completa.

Apenas me atrajo hacia él, no pude evitar que sucediera.

"¿len… lencería?"

Sam afirmo con la cabeza.

"Desde el primer día pensé que perdería esta apuesta, así que cambie toda mi ropa interior"

Sentí como hervía mi cuerpo al escuchar a Sam decir eso.

"Bueno, la verdad, yo compre lociones y baje música relajante para cuando tuviese que darte tus masajes."

Ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a reír como estúpidos.

Después de un rato de reír, Freddie cruzo sus brazos alrededor de mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi abdomen.

¡¿Cómo es posible que una chica con cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil sea tan fuerte?

"Puckett… Te amo"

No pude evitarlo, me lance a devorar sus labios.

Sam estaba sobre mí besándome… Un sueño hecho realidad.

"Yo también te amo Benson"

La verdad es que no sé cómo terminaría esta noche con Sam…

La verdad es que no sé cómo terminaría esta noche con Freddie…

…

…

* * *

**Marissa P.O.V.**

"Estoy agotada, trabajar dos días seguidos es lo peor, sobre todo con esta lluvia" Abrí el apartamento con mi llave anti gérmenes e ingrese.

Era extraño, no había ninguna luz encendida.

"Freddie-boo, ¿Estas aquí?"

No hubo respuesta. Camine en dirección a su habitación, pero empecé a escuchar unos ruiditos.

Abrí la puerta de par en par y vi como dos personas se levantaban de la cama.

Eran mi Freddie-boo y aquella niña endemoniada, Samantha.

Ella estaba en ropa interior y el solo en jeans.

La escena fue demasiado para mi corazón.

Todo se puso negro…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, quiza estuvo un poco subido de tono, pero comprendan que los personajes tienen casi 17 años, una edad que yo encuentro mas que suficiente para tener experiencias de ese tipo xD!**

**Dejen review, ademas de lo que piensan que haran Sam y Freddie despues de que los descubrieron :D!**

**cuidense!**

**saludos desde Chile :D! Emmanuel  
**


	10. iFear

**Hola chicos y chicas!**

**Aqui un nuevo episodio! espero que les guste  
**

**iCarly no me pertenece, todo es idea de Dan :D! IDOLO! excepto, obviamente esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

**Flashback:**

Estaba besando a Sam en el cuello, cuando me pareció haber escuchado mi nombre. No le di importancia y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo.

Mala idea.

Unos segundos después escuche como se abría la puerta de par en par. Sam y yo nos levantamos rápidamente, y vimos a mi madre en el marco de la puerta mirándonos horrorizada. Después de unos segundos cayó al suelo.

"¡Mamá!"

Salte de la cama y la levante como pude. Se había desmayado.

"¿Es idea mía, o esa no fue la mejor forma de decirle a tu madre que somos novios?"

No pude evitar reír ante el comentario de Sam.

"¿Me ayudas? La llevare a su cama. Así pensara que fue un sueño… O pesadilla"

Entre los dos la movimos y acostamos. Al terminar aquel pequeño trabajo nos fuimos a sentar al sofá.

"¿Quieres algo para comer?"

"¿Te queda tocino?"

"Siempre"

Me levante y fui a buscar el preciado alimento. Cuando volví no pude evitar sonrojarme. Sam seguía en ropa interior, y yo tan solo con los jeans.

Apenas Sam se dio cuenta me dio un golpe en el estómago, se metió el tocino a la boca y corrió a mi habitación. La seguí, pero cerró la puerta impidiendo que pasara.

"¿Qué pasa Sam?"

"Na… nada, tan solo me estoy vistiendo"

De alguna forma eso me decepciono, pero al instante recordé que en la habitación aledaña estaba mi madre, lo que me provoco un gran escalofrió.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sam salió completamente vestida. Me acerque a ella y trate de besarla, pero por alguna razón no pude. Desapareció de frente de mí.

Al voltear note como estaba devorando más del tocino que le había convidado.

"¡Esto esta delicioso Freddie!"

Sonreí y me le acerque. La abrace por atrás, pero cuando pude juntar mis manos, nuevamente había un espacio vacío frente a mí.

"Sam, ¿Qué sucede?"

Sam estaba frente a la puerta que daba al pasillo del edificio.

"Na… nada Torpe. Me tengo que ir"

"De acuerdo…"

Nos miramos unos segundos. Su rostro seguía sonrojado, su cabello un poco alborotado y sus manos entrelazadas jugando.

"Me… me divertí mucho hoy Sam"

Me miro sorprendida, pero note algo más, ¿Tristeza?

"Yo… yo… yo me tengo que ir Freddie"

Agito su mano y salió rápidamente de mi apartamento.

Algo raro estaba pasando…

**Fin Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Wow…"

"Y que lo digas Gibby"

"¿Por qué tienes tocino boliviano en tu casa y no me has dado?"

Lo mire sorprendido.

"¡¿Es en serio? ¡Te estoy hablando de algo importante!"

Gibby me pidió disculpas rápidamente.

"Freddie, tienes que entender que conmigo no es con quien tienes que hablar. Carly es la más calificada lejos"

"Tienes razón…"

Mientras hablábamos llegaron Sam y Carly.

"¡Hola Freddie! ¡Hola Gibby!"

Ambos la saludamos cordialmente, pero por otro lado, Sam parecía desorientada e indiferente.

"Hola Sam…"

Al parecer al saludarla la hice volver de un mundo muy lejano, pues dio un respingo atroz, lo que hizo que sus cosas cayeran al suelo.

Ambos comenzamos a levantar sus cosas del suelo.

"¿Estas bien Sammy?"

Mi rubia novia clavo sus ojos en los míos, para luego evitar mi mirada rápidamente.

Nos levantamos lentamente, sin que ella volviese a devolverme la mirada.

"¿Pasa algo Sam?"

Volvió a mirarme, pero nuevamente desvió su interés a otro lado.

"Te… tengo que irme"

Me quito sus cosas y corrió a clases.

Quede completamente ido.

"Carly, ¿Sabes qué le pasa?"

Carly también trato de evitar mi mirada, pero no pudo lograrlo, probablemente debido a sus ansias de ayudarme.

"Si… Pero te diré que sucede después de clases, ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

"Carly y yo tenemos que ir a clases Freddie. Nos vemos"

Carly le sonrió a Gibby y agito su mano en señal de despedida.

Quede solo en el pasillo.

Mire al techo y rasque mi cabeza con pereza.

"¿Qué te sucede Sam…?"

* * *

**En la sala de clases…**

Llegue a clases con unos quince minutos de atraso, pero debido a mi buen comportamiento y calificaciones el profesor me perdono la visita al director. Muchos abuchearon, entre ellos Sam.

No pude evitar reír ante lo que hacia ella.

Mientras me acercaba a mi asiento, note como Sam volvía a cambiar su actitud.

Me senté y la mire. Lo único que me dejaba mirar era su nuca, pues parecía muy interesada en la nada que había más allá de la ventana del salón.

El profesor había comenzado las clases, pero mi duda por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando fue mayor.

"Tzzz… Sam, ¿Qué sucede?" (Tzzz: forma de llamar la atención de alguien)

El silencio se mantuvo. Estire mi brazo y le rasque el hombro, el cual lo tenía expuesto.

"¡Sam!"

"¡Benson! Ya le perdone que llegara tarde a clases, no abuse de sus logros"

"Si… si señor"

Volví a dirigir mi mirada a Sam, quien al parecer ni se había percatado de que el maestro me había regañado.

Me acerque silenciosamente con mi asiento al lado de mi novia.

"Sam… ¿Está todo bien?"

Me respondió sin mirarme.

"¿Puedes dejarme pensar?"

Fue una respuesta demasiado fría, más de lo normal…

"Sam, tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…"

Se dio la vuelta violentamente, sus ojos estaban brillando.

"¡Déjame en paz!"

Me empujo desde el pecho y caí velozmente al piso.

"¡Benson, suficiente! ¡Ve a ver al director Franklin!"

Mire al profesor y me levante sin discutir, pero luego mire a Sam molesto, pero algo iba mal. En su rostro había reflejado miedo y arrepentimiento.

La mire preocupado por unos segundos, hasta que el profesor volvió a gritar.

"¡Es increíble como esa chica te puede contagiar su maldad!"

Mire con odio a nuestro maestro, quien al verme decidió darse la vuelta al pizarrón. Volví a mirar a Sam, quien seguía preocupada. Con mis manos le hice entender que no se preocupara.

Después de un rato de caminar llegue a la oficina del director Franklin.

Golpee la puerta un par de veces hasta que escuche la afirmación para que entrara.

"Hola Director Franklin"

"Hola Freddie, ¿Qué haces aquí, Sam te hizo hacer algo malvado de nuevo?"

"No, yo grite en clases un par de veces"

"Mmm… Eso no es muy propio de ti, por lo que debo entender que sucedió algo"

A pesar de ser el director de la escuela, nos conocía bastante bien a Sam, Carly, Gibby y a mí.

"Así es Sr. Franklin"

"¿Samantha?"

"Así es"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Lo mire incómodo. Lo que había sucedido no era algo que le pudiese contar a cualquiera, sobre todo si era un adulto.

"Ya veo, no te preocupes Freddie, no tienes que contarme que sucedió"

"Gracias Sr. Franklin. Pero la verdad es que quiero contarle una parte de todos modos"

"De acuerdo, prosigue"

"Con Sam sucedió algo, y desde aquel día se ha estado comportando raro. Me evita completamente"

Ted Franklin me miro preocupado por un momento, pero luego se relajó.

"Freddie, no te preocupes. Eso que está sucediendo suele pasarles a muchas chicas. Algunas se avergüenzan, mientras que otras tienen miedo. Tu tan solo debes preocuparte de apoyarla"

Al parecer mis ojos y mi boca estaban completamente abiertos, pues el director Franklin comenzó a reírse débilmente de mí.

"Recuérdalo Fredward, yo también fui joven alguna vez"

Sonreí relajadamente, pero entonces recordé la clase.

"¡Señor! No voy a poder volver a la clase, ese profesor es de lo peor"

"No te preocupes, quédate aquí jugando ajedrez conmigo. Yo arreglo lo demás después con el"

"¿Eso no es hacer trampa?"

"Estoy seguro que la culpa no fue tuya, así que no hay problema"

Después de una hora de juego el timbre para salir de clases sonó.

"Nuevamente me ganaste tres a dos Freddie"

"Lo lamento señor"

"No te preocupes, y una cosa más, tampoco te preocupes mucho por tu problema con Sam, de esos hay muchos en las relaciones"

Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y me acompaño hasta la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y le di la mano.

"Gracias Ted"

"Al parecer de verdad se te están pegando las costumbres de Sam"

Ambos reímos y finalmente salí de ahí.

Al llegar a mi casillero encontré a Carly, quien agito su mano saludándome.

"Entonces Freddie, ¿En el parque o camino a tus practicas?"

"Me importa infinitas veces más lo que pasa con Sam que mis prácticas"

"¡Buena respuesta Hombreton!"

"Por cierto, ¿Y Sam?"

"Se fue a casa. Me dijo que lo sentía"

"Gracias"

Salimos de la escuela y nos fuimos al parque más cercano.

Estábamos llegando a la banca cuando el celular de Carly comenzó a sonar.

"¿Quién es Carly?"

"Gibby me mandó un mensaje"

La mire interesado.

"¿Que está sucediendo entre ustedes dos?"

"Cuando soluciones tus problemas con Sam te diré"

"De acuerdo"

Nos sentamos finalmente y Carly me clavo su mirada.

"Esto es lo que paso Carly…"

"No te preocupes Freddie, yo ya sé que es lo que paso ayer, y déjame decirte, ¡Eres un torpe!"

"¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Sam me odia por lo que paso?"

"¡No! Es solo que llego tu madre, y tu deberías saber a qué hora llega, ¿No crees?"

"Estaba ocupado con alguien mucho más divertida que las responsabilidades, ¿Qué esperabas?"

Me miro molesta pero volvió a hablar.

"Bueno, volvamos al tema que nos importa"

"Sí. ¿Qué le pasa a Sam? ¿Tú sabes?"

"Si, y más te vale que pongas atención"

"De acuerdo"

Carly aclaro su garganta y comenzó a relatarme lo que sabía.

"Freddie, en todos estos años de amistad con Sam he aprendido una cosa muy importante de ella. Sam le teme al rechazo más que a cualquier chica que he conocido en mi vida, sobre todo si es de parte de personas que ella considera importantes"

Estaba escuchando totalmente concentrado.

"Ella siempre tuvo este miedo, solo que a medida que ha pasado el tiempo, este se ha ido fortaleciendo debido a diversas situaciones"

"¿Qué tipo de situaciones?"

"¿Recuerdas a los novios que ha tenido Sam?"

"Si"

"la mayoría de ellos hizo pensar a Sam que era querida, solo para poder tener un poco de entretención bucal, mientras que el resto decía que aceptaban a Sam tal y como era, simplemente para obtener algo más que entretención bucal. Obviamente Sam nunca les dio nada de eso, y a cambio ello fue botada por cada uno de ellos. Todas esas situaciones hicieron que Sam comenzara a dudar más de sí, y que obviamente forjara todo aquel escudo de violencia. El cual fue roto por una sola persona, tú. Tú lograste que ella liberara todas sus emociones, y que admitiera abiertamente que amaba a alguien, pero después de lo que sucedió ayer, ella recordó todas sus experiencias anteriores, porque después de todo, lo más seguro era que si sus antiguos novios obtenían lo que querían, lo siguiente que harían seria cortar con ella, por lo que ella se puso en la posición de que si te volvía a hablar, lo más probable seria que tu cortaras con ella"

"¡Pero yo la amo!"

"Se lo dije, pero ella tiene un trauma Freddie, esta aterrada. Cada vez que te veía te evitaba completamente, o al menos lo máximo que pudiese. Ella no quiere hablar contigo porque su cerebro le está dando por seguro que terminaran"

Me pase ambas manos por el rostro y mire al cielo.

"Iré a buscarla"

"Está en su casa… Freddie, por favor hazle entender que la amas"

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a casa de Sam.

* * *

**Treinta minutos después…**

Estaba jadeando y bañado en sudor. Me acerque a la entrada de la casa de Sam y toque el timbre. Al rato apareció Pam, la madre de Sam.

"¿Esta Sam? Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente"

Pam miro hacia atrás y susurro un poco. Cuando se volvió hacia mí me dijo que Sam no estaba, que volviera más tarde, le di las gracias y me aleje.

"¡Demonios, realmente esta aterrada!"

Me rasque la cabeza mientras pensaba en la forma de poder hablar con ella. Después de unos cinco minutos de meditación la solución vino a mí…

…

…

Estaba a medio camino. La ventana de la habitación de Sam estaba cada vez más cerca, pero definitivamente, caer desde la altura a la que me encontraba no sería buena idea. Seguí escalando con todas mis fuerzas, sin pensar en el piso hasta que pude llegar a su ventana. La golpee suavemente, pero nada paso. La segunda vez golpee más fuerte, lo que hizo que se hiciera una pequeña fisura en el vidrio. Unos pasos comenzaron a sentirse a través de la muralla en la que me encontraba. De golpe se abrió la ventana, la cual me dio en los dedos, soltando mi agarre y haciéndome caer.

"¡Ahhhh!"

Pude afirmarme débilmente de la pared, cuando escuche un grito que no era mío.

"¡Freddieeeeeeeeee!"

Una fuerza descomunal estaba tirándome de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Después de unos segundos sentí tierra firme bajo mis pies.

"¡¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¡¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho eso? ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?"

Levante la cabeza y pude ver a Sam, completamente furiosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Lo lamento, pero necesitaba hablar contigo"

Sam respiro profundamente y se sentó en su cama.

"Hazlo, que sea rápido Freddie…"

"De acuerdo…"

Respire profundamente y aclare mi garganta.

"¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que voy a cortar contigo?"

Sam me miro sorprendida.

"¡¿Acaso no sabes que te amo? ¡Tus novios fueron unos idiotas al haber hecho eso! ¡Yo jamás podría hacer algo que te hiciese daño!"

"¿Estás seguro? Quizá después te duras cuenta que soy malísima con todo eso de los besos y caricias"

"¡Me importan un demonio esas cosas de adultos! Sam, yo te amo por quien eres, y no necesito de esas cosas para saber que lo hago con todo mi corazón"

Sam se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a su cama. Me levante y fui donde estaba ella.

"Sam…"

"Déjame…"

"Jamás… Te amo demasiado para abandonarte cuando estas así"

"Eres…Snif…un idiota…Snif…lo sabias…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que estoy en esos días…Snif…Por eso estaba tan rara…Snif…Si no fuese por eso, todo esto se hubiese pasado solo"

"Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo el director Franklin"

"¡¿Hablaste de esto con Ted?"

"¡No, te lo juro!"

Después de unos minutos de tortura admití lo que había sucedido, pero al menos ahora estábamos bien. Estábamos tirados en su cama abrazados.

"Freddie…"

"¿Si?"

"Tu madre se creyó lo de la pesadilla"

"Si, pero pienso que es hora de decirle la verdad"

Sam me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Finalmente dices cosas con sentido Idiota"

* * *

**Treinta minutos después, nuevamente…**

Ambos estábamos en mi casa, sentados en el sofá del living. Estábamos solos. A Sam se le notaba el nerviosismo a millas de distancia, yo no estaba muy distinto, pero al menos era mi casa, y sabía por dónde podíamos correr.

De un momento a otro sentimos la puerta del apartamento abrirse.

"¡Freddie-Boo! ¡Ya llegue a casa!"

"¡Mamá, necesito hablar contigo!"

"¡Si es sobre la loción anti piojos, todavía no la compro!"

Sam soltó una carcajada, por lo que mi madre reacciono.

"¡Freddie! ¡¿Hay una chica ahí contigo?"

"¡Sí!"

En tres segundos mi madre llego al frente de nosotros.

"Mamá, tenemos que hablar"

El rostro de mi madre estaba paralizado.

"Samantha… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mamá, déjame hablar por favor"

"¡Silencio señorito!"

No pude evitar callarme, siempre le funcionaba.

"No te preocupes Freddie, yo le diré todo"

Mi madre parecía furiosa, y su rostro aún no se relajaba.

"Señora Benson… Freddie y yo somos novios"

Pasaron unos segundos, minutos, quien sabe cuánto tiempo abra pasado hasta que mi madre reacciono.

"¡Gracias a dios!"

Sam y yo nos miramos incrédulos.

"¿Mamá estas bien?"

"Por supuesto, es un gran alivio. Por un momento pensé que Samantha estaba embarazada"

"¡¿Qué?"

Ambos gritamos al unísono.

"¡¿Por qué estaría Sam embarazada?"

"Hijo, de verdad crees que me voy a creer que lo que vi ayer era un sueño"

El rostro de Sam estaba escarlata, mientras que el mío era rojo acuarela.

"¡¿Pero por qué pensaste que podía estar embarazada?"

"Pensé que después de lo de ayer, las relaciones ya las venían tenido hacia un rato"

El color simplemente no abandonaba nuestro rostro.

"¡Mamá!"

"Freddie, prométeme que ocuparas protección"

"¡Mamá!"

Sam había comenzado a reírse descontroladamente, mientras que mi madre seguía diciendo cosas vergonzosas.

Al parecer, después de todo, mi madre acepaba nuestra disfuncional relacion.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio :D!**

**Dejen reviews! xD y sigan leyendo o releean no se xD**

**PD: Para los que no se fijaron, Freddie y Sam nunca tuvieron relaciones! Claramente en el capitulo anterior la madre de Freddie dice que los vio a ella en ropa interior y a el con los jeans, los cuales estaban claramente puestos.**

**Ademas, no creo que vaya a escribir algo de ellos teniendo relaciones WTF! xD! la verdad no se, pero no todavia al menos, o al menos no en este fic.  
**

**Saludos para todos :D!  
**


	11. iFound it

**Holaaaaa :D!**

**Lamento mucho la espera de este episodio, espero que los proximos me salgan mas rapido de la mente... Ojala.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece al igual que la serie en si, todo es propiedad de Dan :D!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Gibby estaba con la cámara en sus manos, dando comienzo al conteo para el programa…

"En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…"

"¡Yo soy Sam!"

"¡Y yo soy Freddi…!"

"¡A nadie le importa!"

La mire molesto, pero le reste importancia. Me prepare para gritar junto a ella.

"¡Y esto es iCarly!"

Se escuchó a la gente vitoreando el nombre del programa, después de que Sam presionara su querido control de sonidos.

"Muchos de ustedes se deben estar preguntando por que estoy aquí"

"¿Qué haces aquí Freddalupe?"

"Resulta que nuestra querida amiga Carly se sintió muy enferma como para hacer el show, por lo que Sam y yo realizaremos el programa de hoy"

Al terminar mi frase se escuchó de fondo el típico "Buuuu" que siempre suele poner Sam cuando aparezco en pantalla. La mire molesto nuevamente, pero ella logro solucionarlo con una tierna sonrisa que esbozo con sus labios.

¡Odio cuando hace eso! Es tan malvada, pero no le cuesta nada actuar de buena.

Después de un programa lleno de humor, diversión y dolor (si dolor. Sam me hizo sufrir todo el programa, lamentablemente no puedo culparla, ni seis meses de noviazgo pueden detener su gusto por verme sufrir) decidimos bajar a comer algo, después de visitar a Carly en su habitación.

"¡Carls!"

"¡Baja la voz mujer! ¡¿Acaso no vez que se siente mal y tiene que descansar?"

"¡Cállate Torpe, no eres mi jefe!"

"¡Cállense!"

Ambos miramos asustados a Carly.

"¡¿Acaso no ven que me siento mal?"

"Discúlpanos Carlangas, no volverá a pas…"

"¡Siempre dicen eso y vuelven a grita…!"

Carly puso una cara extraña, tomo rápidamente el cubo que estaba al lado de su cama y comenzó a realizar una actividad no muy atractiva.

"¡Buaaaaaj!" (Buaaaaaj= vomito)

Sam salió corriendo de la habitación y me tomo del brazo en el camino.

"¡¿Vamos a dejarla así?"

"Créeme que es mejor así Freddork"

Apenas llegamos a la cocina me senté frente a la computadora de Carly, mientras que Sam buscaba alimento para ambos. Después de navegar un rato por la website de iCarly, di con algo muy interesante…

"Puckett, ven a ver esto"

Sam se me acerco por detrás y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi estómago.

"¿Qué pasa Nerd?"

"Al parecer a los fans de iCarly les gusto verme en pantalla junto a ti"

Sam me soltó y se acercó a la pantalla.

"Lo leeré por ti Princesa Puckett"

Me aclare la garganta y comencé a relatar los comentarios de la página.

"La primera es Linda.- ¡Sam y Freddie se veían demasiado tiernos!-"

"¡Buaj!"

Al parecer leer los comentarios había sido una de las mejores ideas del día.

"el segundo es de Jimmy. -¿Vieron? ¡Sam estuvo con la vista pegada a Freddie todo el programa!-"

Escuche un golpe en la mesa. Sam le había dado un cabezazo, tratando de evitar que su rostro ganara color.

"Este es el último, de un Anónimo. -¡Felicidades Sam y Freddie! ¡Sabía que Seddie prevalecería!-"

Sam no soporto más, se levantó de golpe y apago la pantalla de la computadora.

"¿Qué pasa Sammy? ¿Acaso no soportas que nos digan que nos vemos bien juntos?"

Sentí como perdía el equilibrio y en menos de un segundo ya me encontraba mirando a Sam desde el suelo.

"¡Callate Fredward!"

Subió raudamente al segundo piso, solo para volver en menos de un segundo a gritarme.

"¡¿Acaso no piensas venir a ver como esta Carly?"

Solté una risita y me levante perezosamente. Camine hacia la escalera donde me esperaba Sam, quien me recibió con una cachetada al llegar a su lado.

Caminamos en silencio en dirección a la habitación de Carly. La cara de Sam seguía un poco sonrojada debido a los comentarios de los fanáticos, lo que hacía que me riera de ella, debido a esto Sam me miraba de una manera escalofriante, por lo que me tragaba la risa y optaba por una actitud dócil.

Faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la habitación de Carly, cuando empezamos escuchar unos ruidos extraños que provenían de ahí. Con Sam nos miramos y sonreímos con malicia. Nos acercamos al marco de la puerta y saltamos sorpresivamente.

"¡Los atrapamos!"

Carly dejó escapar un grito mientras separaba sus labios de los de su acompañante, quien se alejó lo más que pudo.

"¡Sam! ¡Freddie!"

"Freddie, creo que estamos interrumpiendo…"

Solté una carcajada mientras que Sam trataba de parecer incomoda con lo que había dicho. Carly nos miró molesta y se hizo la indiferente.

"Ven aquí Gibby, no les prestes atención a estos inmaduros"

Ambos reímos nuevamente, mientras salíamos de la habitación y nos dirigíamos al estudio de iCarly para ordenar todo lo que había quedado desparramado. Mientras recogía un trozo de sandía que Sam me había aventado en medio del programa, escuche a la susodicha haciéndome una pregunta.

"Freddoso…"

La mire interesado.

"¿Recuerdas cómo fue que nos enteramos de que salían?"

Mire al techo, mientras comenzaba a visualizar estos últimos dos meses que habían pasado…

* * *

**Flashback:**

**2 meses atrás…**

Finalmente se había arreglado todo entre Sam y yo, finalmente volvíamos a hablar sin molestias ni momentos incomodos, finalmente habíamos vuelto a nuestra antigua rutina de siempre.

"¡Auch! ¡Sam! ¿Es realmente necesario que tengas que golpearme cada vez que me veas?"

"¡¿Acaso te digo como es que tienes que hacer las cosas?"

Aquellas discusiones era una de las tantas cosas que le daba sentido a nuestra relación, pues peleábamos y después nos reconciliábamos, era un ciclo del cual disfrutábamos silenciosamente.

"¡Chicos!"

Ambos miramos a Carly, quien se venía acercando con Gibby a su lado.

"¿Acaso no pueden estar un día sin pelear?"

Gibby dejó escapar una carcajada ante tal acotación de Carly.

Sam se le acerco y lo golpeó violentamente en el hombro, lo que hizo que cayera velozmente al suelo.

"¡Sam!"

"Lo lamento Carly, tu sabes que me encanta molestar a Freddifer"

Claramente a Sam le importaba un pepino la situación de Gibby. Carly ayudo a ponerse de pie a Gibby mientras que Sam seguía enterrándome sus dedos índices en los brazos.

"¿Sam, vienes a tomar unas malteadas a Los batidos locos conmigo y Gibby?"

"Perdona Carly, pero Sam me prometió que me acompañaría a la práctica de Esgrima"

Sam volteo la vista hacia mi rápidamente, sus ojos reflejaban horror y somnolencia.

"¡Yo nunca te prometí que te acompañaría!"

"Sammy… Hay un nuevo sabor de helado cerca de donde practico… Tocino Barbaque"

Sam me tomo firmemente del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la salida.

"¡Nos vemos más tarde Carls!"

"¡Sam, recuerda que hoy veremos películas en mi casa!"

Levante mi pulgar afirmando nuestra asistencia.

Carly y Gibby se quedaron solos, mientras yo era arrastrado velozmente por mi novia…

* * *

**Después de la práctica…**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Hacia unos momentos había acabado mi delicioso helado, del cual lamentablemente no pude disfrutarlo en su totalidad, puesto que mientras me lo comía, veía a Freddie practicar, siempre con Joan a su lado…

¡Malditos celos! ¡¿Cómo fue que me volví así?

Mientras maldecía los sentimientos que había comenzado a desarrollar a lo largo de mi relación con Freddie escuche un grito que provenía del sitio donde estaban entrenando.

"¡Sam!"

Despegue la mirada de lo que quedaba de mi helado y levante la cabeza perezosamente. Freddie estaba tratando de captar mi atención, la cual logro obtenerla completamente al darme cuenta que junto a él estaba Joan, con su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cuello. Debí haber puesto una cara aterradora, puesto que Freddie parecía asustado, por lo que siguió gritando.

"¡Espérame afuera de los camarines, ahí te explico que sucedió!"

Me levante de las graderías y me encamine en dirección a los camarines.

Después de unos veinte minutos de espera salió Freddie, quien al verme volvió a asustarse. Lo mire molesta, por lo que comenzó a relatar rápidamente.

"Tuvimos un problema en la práctica, al parecer Joan se dobló un tobillo, por lo que la lleve a los camarines, además de que me ofrecí para llevarla a su casa"

Sentí mi sangre hervir.

"¡¿Me obligaste venir aquí solo para ver como coqueteabas con Joan?"

Freddie me miro espantado, pero después de unos segundos sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse, parecía como si me estuviese analizando.

"¿Acaso estas celosa Sam?"

Estaba completamente sonrojada. Freddifer se había dado cuenta de mi estado, y estaba lista para hacer lo que fuese necesario para evitar ese bochornoso momento. Levante mi brazo derecho, para preparar una cachetada, pero para suerte de él nos interrumpieron…

"¿Freddie, estas por ahí?"

Joan había salido del camarín de las chicas. Venia saltando en un solo pie, y con expresión de dolor. Freddie se movió rápidamente y la ayudo a estabilizarse, colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. No pude evitar mirar con odio a Joan.

"Perdóname Sam, de verdad lo siento, no quería causar molestias. Si quieren me voy sola"

Estaba sorprendida, de alguna manera esta chica era igual de manipuladora que yo.

"Realmente admirable"

Nos miramos unos segundos y reímos al unísono. Freddie nos miraba confundido tratando de asimilar que era lo que sucedía.

"De acuerdo Fredduchini, iras a dejar a Joan a su casa… pero yo iré con ustedes"

Joan sonrió, mientras que Freddie me clavo la mirada con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Al parecer le gustaba que fuese celosa… Torpe.

"Déjenme llamar a Carly"

Después de unos segundos de espera Carly me contesto.

"¿Di…Di…Diga?"

Su voz estaba agitada, y además hablaba entrecortado.

"¿Qué sucede Carls? Te oyes como si hubieses corrido una maratón"

"No pasa nada"

"De acuerdo... Con Freddifer iremos a dejar a Joan a su casa"

Cuando termine mi frase escuche de fondo a alguien celebrar.

"¿Qué fue eso Carls?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nada, da igual... Nos vemos más tarde"

Corte la llamada, y me dirigí hacia Joan y Freddie. Les esboce una sonrisa y partimos en dirección a la salida.

Después de una hora y media de trayecto, Freddie y yo nos encontrábamos viajando de vuelta a casa de Carly. Desde que nos habíamos despedido de Joan en la puerta de su casa, Freddie no me había soltado la mano.

"¿Qué sucede Fredduchini? ¿Acaso crees que saldré corriendo que no me sueltas?"

El simplemente se rio.

"¿Ahora soy comediante?"

Me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Si, eres comediante de un webshow. Y no te he soltado porque de alguna forma saber que te pones celosa me hace feliz"

Sentí como mi rostro se sonrojaba, por lo que lo golpee con mi mano libre y después trate de ignorarlo mirando por las ventanas del taxi, lo cual hubiese funcionado si no fuese porque tenía una gran sonrisa en mis labios y por qué sostuve firmemente su mano para evitar que me soltara, aun sabiendo que no lo haría.

Apenas llegamos al edificio Bushwell Plaza subimos al ascensor sin prestar atención a los gritos de Lewbert. Caminamos rápidamente al apartamento de Carly y procedí a abrir la puerta, la cual no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

"Qué raro… Carls nunca cierra con llave"

"No te preocupes Sam, Spens siempre deja una llave de repuesto en aquella planta de la esquina"

Le sonreí pícaramente.

"No te preocupes Freddork, Mamá tiene sus propias llaves del apartamento"

Freddie me miro sorprendido.

"¡¿Por qué tienes una llave del apartamento?"

Lo mire a los ojos por dos segundos.

"Ahhh… ¿Te las dio Spencer para que no rompieras más la cerradura, verdad?"

Asentí mientras abría la puerta del apartamento de los Shay. Las luces estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que Carly estaba en casa.

"¿No vas a gritarle?"

"No… Tengo hambre"

"Claro… Por un momento pensé que podías tener las prioridades de cualquier ser humano"

Le di un golpe en el estómago y lo arrastre hacia la cocina. Saque el jamón que estaba guardando Carly y le di un pedazo a Freddie, quien estaba sentado mirando en dirección a la puerta de entrada, mientras que yo estaba frente a él.

Después de unos segundos termine mi porción, mientras que Freddie solamente le había sacado un pedazo. Lo mire molesta y le grite.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, porque no co…?"

Freddie estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos completamente, y apuntando en dirección a la escalera.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con la escena más bizarra que podría haber visto en toda mi vida.

Carly estaba envuelta en una sábana, y a su lado estaba Gibby vestido simplemente con un jeans.

No sé si habrán sido segundos, minutos u horas, pero el silencio duro una eternidad.

"¡Freddie, tu ve por Gibby. Yo me encargo de Carly!"

Ambos corrimos en dirección a nuestras presas quienes al notar el peligro que se avecinaba escaparon lo más rápido que pudieron.

Luego de unos minutos me encontraba bajando a Carly sobre mi hombro.

"¡Sam, suéltame ahora mismo!"

"Por supuesto Carly"

Llegamos al sofá y la solté sobre él. A su lado se encontraba Gibby, quien era amenazado con el florete de esgrima de Spencer.

Los analice con la mirada. Carly seguía envuelta en su sabana. Se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de sentirse menos avergonzada, el cual claramente no tenía efecto. Por su parte Gibby no se notaba avergonzado, sino más bien aterrado al ver a Freddie con un florete en sus manos.

"¿Quién va a ser el primero en hablar?"

Carly y Gibby se miraron rápidamente para luego devolverme la mirada.

Ambos dijeron al unísono.

"¿Sorpresa?"

Me pase la mano por la cara y procedí a interrogarlos.

"¿Hace cuánto que están juntos?"

Carly suspiro y procedió a responder.

"Llevamos cerca de 1 mes de novios, y cerca de 2 meses juntos"

"¿Y por qué no nos contaron?"

Carly miro molesta a Freddie al oír su comentario.

"¡¿A mí también me gusta tener secretos, sabes?"

"¡Por favor Carly! ¿Todavía no puedes superar lo de mi beso con Freddie?"

Carly bufo molesta y miro hacia otro lado.

Mire a Gibby, quien finalmente alzo la voz.

"No sabíamos cómo reaccionarían, por eso no les dijimos"

"Si nos hubiesen dicho habríamos evitado todo esto"

"Sammy, también habríamos evitado verlos después de hacer eso"

Carly se sonrojo completamente, al igual que Gibby.

Deje salir una carcajada, la cual se vio silenciada por un comentario de Carly.

"Al menos nosotros hacemos estas cosas sabiendo que no hay nadie más en casa"

Sentí mi rostro hervir. Mire a Freddie, quien estaba igual o más rojo que yo.

"Realmente ustedes dos son muy escandalosos, ¿No es cierto Gibby?"

"Asi es Carly"

Freddie sacudió la cabeza y trato de hablar.

"No…nosotros vamos a… a olvidar esto… si ustedes olvidan cualquier cosa que hayan visto"

Carly y Gibby aceptaron la moción rápidamente, al igual que yo.

La nueva parejita se levantó del sofá y partieron a buscar sus ropas, yo en cambio me dirigí a la cocina a comerme la porción de jamón de Freddie.

Freddork puso sus manos alrededor de su boca para amplificar su voz.

"Felicidades chicos"

Soltó una carcajada y se me acerco.

"Freddifer"

"¿Si?"

"Recuérdame no volver a dejar que me beses en esta casa"

"De acuerdo"

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

"¡¿Por qué tuviste que hablar de eso? ¡Todavía no puedo superarlo del todo!"

"¡Tu quisiste hablar de ello Puckett!"

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. Mientras recogía los últimos pedazos de sandía que Freddie había tratado de lanzarme una idea vino a mi cabeza.

"¡Torpe!"

Freddie se dio la vuelta y me miro.

"¡¿y si Carly estuviese embarazada?"

Mi tecnicucho favorito me miro sorprendido

"Gibby me dijo que ocuparon protección"

Sentí como mi idea se hacía añicos.

"Aunque… eso no significa que no lo hayan vuelto a hacer" Dijo Freddie intrigado.

Nos miramos unos momentos.

"Freddie, creo que es hora de que vaya a extraerle información a mi mejor amiga"

Asintió lentamente mientras volvía a limpiar el estudio, en cambio yo me abrí paso hacia la habitación de la menor de los Shay, a averiguar una que otra cosa…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este episodio. Nuevamente pido disculpa por la demora de este capitulo, y rezen para que el proximo salga mas rapido xD!**

**Dejen sus reviews y nuevamente disculpen y ojala hayan disfrutado este episodio :D!**

**Saludos desde Chile.**


	12. iSpechless

**Tanto tiempo! Por fin pude terminar un episodio xD! entre la universidad y la completa sequía de mi imaginación xD! Les pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que los he dejado esperando. Espero que les siga gustando mi Fic, y si no... Que pena por mi xD!**

**Recuerden, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son parte de la increible mente de Dan :D! Lo unico que me pertenece es esta loca historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

**Carly POV:**

Me encontraba sentada en una sala de espera. A mi izquierda estaba Sam, con cara de estar hambrienta y notoriamente aburrida, pero sin embargo sentía su preocupación. Jugaba con sus índices despreocupadamente, pero de vez en cuando me dirigía la mirada y trataba de verse compuesta ante la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Por otro lado, a mi derecha estaba Spencer. Desde que llegamos al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Mantenía su mirada fija a la pared que tenía en frente, con los brazos cruzados y sin parpadear. Finalmente yo, estaba completamente nerviosa, no podía dejar de pensar en el resultado que me esperaba tras una de las puertas de aquella consulta. Tenía mis manos fuertemente apretadas entre sí, mientras me preguntaba cuál sería el mejor resultado que podía recibir.

A lo lejos escuche a una secretaria decir mi nombre, lo cual me saco de mis pensamientos. Mis piernas no reaccionaron, pero en cambio, Spencer y Sam ya se encontraban de pie frente a mí.

"Es hora hermanita…"

"Vamos Carls…"

Ambos me ofrecieron sus manos, y sin soltarnos caminamos en dirección a la puerta que había abierto la secretaria.

Con cada paso empezaba a recordar todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas…

* * *

**Sam POV:**

Normalmente evitaría hablar de cosas serias con Carly, pero debido a las circunstancias ocurridas recientemente, esto se ha vuelto de extrema importancia.

Baje raudamente en dirección a la habitación de mi mejor amiga, abrí violentamente la puerta solo para sentirme totalmente incomoda. Carly y Gibby se estaban besando apasionadamente. ¿Realmente nos veíamos así Freddie y yo?

"¡¿Es realmente necesario que se besen con esa intensidad?"

La parejita se separó velozmente mientras que sus rostros ganaban un brillante color carmesí.

"¡Sam!"

"Perdóname Carls, pero necesito hablar contigo"

Mire a Gibby, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la situación.

"¡Gibby! Voy a hablar con Carly, ¡Vete!"

Lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y lo lance fuera de la habitación.

"¡Sam! ¡¿Era realmente necesario eso?"

"Si, lo era"

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cama de mi amiga.

Ella me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que le di a conocer el porqué de mis acciones.

"Necesitamos hablar Carly, y tiene que ser en privado"

Me miro extrañada.

"Suenas como si fuésemos a hablar algo serio"

Asentí lentamente. Ella trago saliva con un dejo de nerviosismo en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede Sam?"

Me senté y la mire a los ojos.

"Carly… Necesito saber algo"

"¿…Qué cosa?"

Ninguna pestañaba, de hecho, creo que ninguna de las 2 respiro por unos momentos. Deje pasar unos segundos y le lance la bomba.

"¿Cuántas veces has tenido relaciones con Gibby?"

Su rostro se convirtió en un tomate.

"Sa… ¡Sam!"

Me lanzo todos los cojines que tenía a mano, los cuales esquive perezosamente.

"Carls, estoy hablando en serio. ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho?"

Me miro a los ojos y después de unos segundos al parecer noto la seriedad con la que yo estaba tomando el asunto, por lo que se calmó y se sentó a meditar, con su rostro aun sonrojado, que era lo que tenía que decir.

"Un… un par… un par de veces"

Parecía que no estaba mintiendo. Respire profundamente y formule una nueva pregunta.

"¿Se han protegido correctamente?"

Volvió a sonrojarse violentamente.

"Si… nos hemos cuidado"

Suspire finalmente, me estire y me acosté al lado de mi amiga.

Ella me miro incrédula.

"¡¿Por qué me preguntaste todo eso? ¿Y por qué puedes hablar de ello con tanta facilidad?"

Le sonreí perezosamente.

"Primero, tú sabes como es mi madre. Ha tenido muchos novios, demasiados para mi gusto, por lo que siempre he tenido cierto conocimiento respecto a esto, después de todo ella siempre se cuida para que yo no tenga nuevos hermanitos que torturar"

Sentí su mirada de incredulidad perforándome.

"¿Por qué me miras así? La mujer puede ser responsable para algunas cosas"

Aclaro su garganta y pregunto nuevamente.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué me hiciste todas esas preguntas?"

Volví a estirarme mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en una de las almohadas de la cama de Carly.

"Freduccini tuvo la loca idea de que podrías estar embarazada"

Algo extraño paso. Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación. Mire a mi mejor amiga, quien se encontraba completamente congelada mirando al vacío.

"¿Carls…?"

No reacciono.

"¡Carly!"

Dio un salto y me miro.

"¿Qué te paso Carly?"

Se mordió el labio y me tomo de ambos brazos.

"Sam, tengo algo que confesarte…"

La mire despreocupadamente por unos segundos, después reacciono la chismosa en mi interior.

"¡¿Qué hiciste Shay?"

"¡Shhhh! ¡Callate!"

"Perdona… jejeje"

Me miro molesta, como diciéndome que aquella risita de inocente servía solo con Freddie, aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

"Sam, desde la última vez que tuve relaciones con Gibby, yo no he…"

"¿Qué no has hecho?"

"Yo no he…"

"¡¿Tú no has hecho que?"

Respiro profundamente, se me acerco y me hablo al oído. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció, me aleje y la mire directo a los ojos.

"¡¿No te ha llegado tu periodo?"

"¡Sam!"

Tapo mi boca con ambas manos.

"¡Por algo te lo dije al oído, es un secreto!"

Quite sus manos de mi boca y analice la situación por unos segundos.

"Carls, ¿Tú lo sabes verdad?"

Me miro curiosamente.

"¿El qué?"

"Carly… Los condones tienen un 97% de efectividad cuando se usan correctamente"

"¿Y?"

Para ser la inteligente de las 2 no era muy brillante que digamos. Me pase la mano por el rostro y mire a mi amiga a los ojos.

"Hay un 3% de probabilidades de que hayas quedado embarazada"

De nuevo ese silencio sepulcral, solo que esta vez fue seguido por un grito desgarrador.

Se escucharon fuertes pisadas, las cuales se hacían escuchar cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaban a dónde nos encontrábamos.

De golpe se abrió la puerta.

"¡Carly! ¡¿Estas bien?"

Spencer se encontraba con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y con un calzoncillo colocado estratégicamente sobre su cabeza.

Ambas lo miramos un tanto horrorizadas.

"Hermanito… ¿Qué haces con un calzoncillo en la cabeza?"

Estuvo a punto de respondernos, cuando nos miró alterado, sacudió su cabeza violentamente provocando que cayera la prenda íntima.

"¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿Por qué gritaste Carly?"

Ambas nos miramos asustadas, pero velozmente mi cerebro ideo una mentira.

"Había una cucaracha en el piso, por ello Carly grito"

Spencer me miro dubitativo.

"¿Y en donde esta…?"

Observe rápidamente la habitación, y sonreí cuando pude ver la respuesta a mi problema.

"La lance por la ventana"

Spencer seguía mirándome, pero finalmente reacciono.

"¡Hay Dios mío qué bueno! ¡Odio las cucarachas!"

Cogió su ropa interior y la coloco nuevamente en su cabeza.

Carly volvió a mirarlo estupefacta.

"En serio Spencer, ¿Para qué es el calzoncillo?"

Nos brindó una mirada llena de misterio, la cual fue seguida por su voz, la cual sonaba un poco más profunda de lo normal.

"¿Cómo crees que hago para que mi cabello se vea así de bien?"

Salto como un idiota y salió corriendo de la habitación gritando cosas inentendibles.

Me levante y cerré la puerta, me di la vuelta y me apoye contra la misma.

"¿Qué voy a hacer Sam?"

Me acerque a la más joven de los Shay y tome suavemente sus manos. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

"Carly, todavía no estamos seguras si realmente estas embarazada"

"¡¿Y si lo estoy?"

La mire unos segundos y le di a conocer lo que se me había ocurrido.

"Tú me esperaras aquí, mientras que yo voy a una farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo"

Carly me miro aterrorizada.

"¡No! ¡Por favor, no me dejes sola!"

Lagrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas y le susurre al oído.

"Jamás te dejaría sola Carly"

Después de unos momentos logre tranquilizarla y hacerla entrar en razón.

"Carly, tu sabes que es lo que tenemos que hacer"

Me miro asustada, pero asintió lentamente.

"Te vas a bañar y vestir, mientras que yo le invento algo a Spencer para que te deje salir. Apenas estés lista iremos a un doctor que conozco"

El terror se hizo aún más evidente en el rostro de Carly, por lo que reaccione velozmente para aclarar el malentendido.

"No te preocupes, no es ningún familiar mío, tampoco ha estado en la cárcel, y tampoco ha sido novio de mi mamá"

Carly no pareció relajarse mucho, por lo que decidí confesarle la verdad. Tome un poco de aire y comencé.

"El doctor al que me refiero es un conocido de la mamá de Freddie"

"¡¿Qué…? ¡¿Pero…? ¡¿Huh…?"

Le di un golpe con uno de los cojines para que se callara.

"Desde que la mamá de Freddie sabe que estamos saliendo, me ha estado dando consejos de todo tipo, y con todo tipo me refiero a todo tipo Carls, ha sido bastante incomodo a veces. Incluso me dio el número de este doctor, para que me fuese a revisar si alguna vez era necesario"

Carly dejo salir una pequeña risita, la cual fue seguida por una tierna mirada de cachorrito.

"Que ternura Sam, te llevas bien con tu suegra. ¿Puedo ser la madrina de tu boda?"

Mi rostro gano temperatura rápidamente.

"¡Callate Shay!"

Ella volvió a reír por un momento hasta que suspiro satisfecha.

"De acuerdo, hare lo que dices Sam"

Le sonreí y le di un abrazo.

"Una última cosa Carly"

"¿Qué cosa Puckett?"

"Vas a tener que contarle a Spencer"

Carly me miro asustada, pero accedió sin reprochar.

* * *

**2 horas después…**

Carly y yo nos encontrábamos en la consulta del Dr. Schneider, quien ya nos había hecho pasar.

Carly no dejaba de moverse por lo que la tome de una mano, logrando que se tranquilizara un poco.

Segundos después llego el doctor, con una pequeña mancha de salsa en su rostro.

"Lamento la demora señoritas, pero estaba devorando mi almuerzo, un delicioso Spaghetti taco"

Ambos lo miramos incrédulas, ¿Realmente había más gente igual de rara que Spencer?

Tomo una pequeña ficha de su escritorio y la hojeo.

"¿Cuál de ustedes es Carly Shay?"

La susodicha levanto su mano desganadamente.

El doctor le sonrió, para luego sonreírme a mí.

"Por lo que tú debes ser Samantha Puckett"

Asentí un poco molesta.

"¿Por qué se me pidieron mis datos y los de Carly?"

El hombre volvió a sonreír.

"Haces muy bien al preguntar Samantha, ahora mismo les explicare"

Se ubicó en su silla y se limpió el poco de salsa que tenía en la cara.

"Verán, en esta consulta nos caracterizamos por la confidencialidad de nuestros pacientes, por lo que siempre pedimos solo los datos necesarios de este, y si es posible, los datos de alguien de completa confianza del paciente, quien no tiene por qué ser familiar del mismo. Así, podemos informar a cualquiera de las 2 personas respecto a los resultados, horas de consulta y demás, siempre guardando sus identidades, sean mayores de edad o no"

Sonreí satisfecha.

"Pero antes, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta señorita?"

"Claro" respondió Carly.

"¿Cómo acudieron a mí persona?"

Le mostré la tarjeta que me había dado la Sra. Benson.

"La madre de mi novio me hablo de usted"

Carly rio por lo bajo. Aun le parecía tierno que le dijera novio a Freddie cuando él no estaba presente.

La mire molesta y proseguí.

"Su nombre es Marissa Benson"

El hombre sonrió.

"Ella es una muy buena amiga, tendré que agradecerle después, por cierto, ¿Sigue tratando a su hijo con tanto cuidado?"

"Algo"

No pude decirle la verdad, no es que la quiera mucho, pero tampoco quiero que piensen que es una loca.

Volvió a sonreír, nos miró a ambas y se froto las manos.

"De acuerdo chicas, cuéntenme todo lo sucedido"

Carly parpadeo lentamente y comenzó a relatar. Después de unos 10 minutos el hombre asintió lentamente.

"Me alegra saber que hay jóvenes que se cuidan, pero como todo en la vida, no todo es completamente seguro"

Carly lo miro alterada.

"¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Realmente puedo quedar embarazada por ese 3%?"

Finalmente el doctor se puso serio.

"Es cierto Carly, ese 3% puede hacerte quedar embarazada, casi nunca pasa, pero puede suceder"

La preocupación se apodero de Carly, al igual que de mí.

Nuevamente el doctor puso una cara seria, pero esta era distinta, esta daba hasta un poco de miedo.

"Carly, si resultara que estas embarazada, ¿Harías un aborto?"

Mi mejor amiga se levantó de golpe y sin pensarlo 2 veces respondió.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es un ser vivo, pero sobre todo sería la vida de mi hijo o hija!"

La mire sorprendida, a diferencia de ella, quizás yo lo pensaría 2 veces, después de todo ella es un ángel, mientras que yo soy todo lo contrario, le tendría terror a ser una mala madre.

El Dr. Schneider sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Eres admirable jovencita. De acuerdo, ¿Realizamos el test?"

Carly asintió convencida, la tome de la mano y nos miramos con una sonrisa en los labios, pero con el corazón en la mano.

…

…

Después de unos 10 minutos ya nos encontrábamos nuevamente en la consulta.

"Carly, los resultados estarán para mañana en la mañana"

"Gracias doctor, hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana niñas, cuídense"

Ambas salimos de la consulta y suspiramos al unísono.

"Creo que es hora de hablar con Spencer"

"Así es Carls"

Nos tomamos de las manos y partimos en dirección al edificio Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

**Carly P.O.V.**

Entramos lentamente, lanzamos nuestros respectivos bolsos a cualquier parte. Me recosté en el sofá, mientras que Sam iba por algo que comer.

"¡¿Eres tu Carly?"

"¡Sí Spencer!"

"¿¡Cómo les fue en el parque! ¡¿Encontraron a la paloma rata?"

Mire incrédula a Sam. Ella simplemente respondió con una inocente sonrisa.

¿Acaso mi hermano era tan fácil de engañar? Después recordé de quien estábamos hablando… Sam Puckett.

Mire a mi mejor amiga y le sonreí. Ella entendió de inmediato que era lo que iba a suceder.

"¡Nunca existió la paloma rata Spencer!"

"¡¿De qué hablas Carly?"

"¡¿Podrías venir aquí para que dejemos de gritar?"

Unos segundos después apareció Spencer con un peculiar sombrero con forma de paloma y con una cola de rata colgando de su pantalón.

"¿Cómo es eso de que no existe la paloma rata? Incluso me hice estos accesorios para combinar"

"Lo lamento Spencer, Sam te mintió porque yo se lo pedí"

Spencer nos miró preocupado.

"¿Por qué me mintieron?"

"De eso te quiero hablar Spencer"

Tome a mi hermano de la mano, al igual que a Sam.

"¿Carls?"

Le sonreí.

"Quiero que estés conmigo Sam"

Mi rubia favorita correspondió la sonrisa y se dejó llevar.

Los 3 nos sentamos en el sofá.

"Spencer… Sam y yo, fuimos… fuimos a un doctor"

Spencer suspiro aliviado.

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Te pude haber llevado yo"

Negué con la cabeza.

"No Spencer, no fui a cualquier doctor"

Me miro preocupado, mientras que Sam solo guardaba silencio.

"Sam me acompaño a un ginecólogo"

Me miro asustado.

"… ¿Qué te paso Carly? ¿Tuviste algún problema femenino? Rayos… Desearía que mamá estuviese aquí, yo no sé mucho sobre esas cosas de hormonas, periodos y más"

Volví a negar rápidamente. Tome a Spencer de las manos y lo mire a los ojos.

"Spencer, no fui por mi revisión"

"¿Entonces por qué?"

Su mirada reflejaba preocupación. Mi respiración estaba agitada, pero de todos modos decidí contarle.

"Spencer… Hay probabilidades de que esté embarazada"

Todo se hizo silencio. El único sonido que podía escuchar era el latir de mi corazón.

Mi querido hermano no reaccionaba. Acaricie sus manos tratando de captar su atención, pero no funciono. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron hasta que Spencer reacciono.

"¿Spencer?"

Mi hermano se levantó velozmente y se soltó de mis manos, se llevó las suyas a la cabeza y se fue a la cocina. No pude contener las lágrimas, mi hermano me odiaba…

"¡Spencer! Tu hermana te necesita, ¡¿y tú la dejas sola?"

Tome la mano de Sam para que se calmara, a lo que ella respondió abrazándome con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Unos segundos en completo silencio pasaron. Nadie hablaba, Sam me estaba acariciando cuando comencé a escuchar un leve llanto que no era de ninguna de nosotras.

Me levante y me dirigí al foco de aquel llanto. La cocina.

Spencer estaba acurrucado con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

"¡Perdóname Carly! Snif… snif…"

No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Todo es mi culpa, todo porque nunca quise hablarte sobre esas cosas, por qué siempre pensé que serias mi hermanita pequeña con su show por internet! Discúlpame, debí haberte educado mejor ¡De verdad lo siento!"

Abrace a Spencer con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡No es tu culpa Spencer! ¡Tú me educaste de la mejor manera! No hay forma de que hubiese deseado que mi vida fuese distinta"

"¿Estas segura? Snif… snif…"

"Por supuesto…"

"¿Segura que no cambiarias nada?"

"Hmmm… Quizá tu constante interacción con llamas, pero nada más"

Spencer dejo escapar una leve carcajada mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su manga, después de eso me sonrió.

"¿Puedo saber quién es el afortunado?"

Dude unos segundos.

"Gibby"

Me miro sorprendido.

"Primero Sam y Freddie, ¡¿Y ahora tú con Gibby?"

"¡¿Hay algo malo con ello!"

Dije molesta. No iba a dejar que nadie hablase mal de mi novio, ni siquiera a mi hermano.

"No Carly, no es eso. Es solo que a los 4 los conozco desde pequeños, y ahora que vengan con que son pareja, que mi hermanita esta probablemente embarazada, y que por ende podría ser tío, bueno, eso es un tanto chocante"

No podía discutir ante eso. Desde que nos conocimos, el que ha visto todos nuestros cambios ha sido Spencer.

Después de un rato, en el que los 3 parecíamos reflexionar, Spencer volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

"¿Para cuándo estarán los resultados del test?"

"Para mañana"

Se puso de pie y se froto el rostro con ambas manos.

"De acuerdo, mañana las acompañare a ver los resultados"

Me puse de pie y lo abrace nuevamente.

"Gracias Spencer"

Pasamos unas cuantas horas conversando, comiendo y jugando, hasta que a Sam y a mí nos dio sueño, por lo que nos fuimos a acostar.

Sam estaba roncando ruidosamente. A diferencia de ella yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Baje a la cocina para comer algo, pero desde la escalera pude ver a Spencer, quien hablaba por teléfono. No pude evitar la curiosidad.

"¿Con quién hablas?"

Spencer dio un salto y se despidió rápidamente.

"Era Calceto. Estaba haciendo cosas un tanto ilegales, por eso me sorprendí al verte"

Lo mire curiosa, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

Spencer fue al refrigerador y saco leche, tomo un vaso y me lo ofreció.

"Sera mejor que lo tomes y te vayas a dormir. Mañana será un día complicado"

Le sonreí y bebí del vaso hasta que se vacío.

Abrace por última vez a mi hermano y me fui a dormir.

* * *

**Carly P.O.V.**

Así fue como llegue a esta situación.

Los 3 cruzamos la puerta y nos encontramos con el Dr. Schneider, quien nos recibió amablemente. Le dio la mano a Spencer, mientras que yo y Sam temblábamos de pies a cabeza.

El doctor nos miró y noto nuestro estado.

"Es la hora Carly"

Me facilito un delgado sobre, el cual tenía una pequeña pegatina que contenía mis datos.

Lo abrí lentamente y saque su contenido.

Me aleje de Sam y Spencer, y comencé a leer.

…

…

…

…

Deje caer el sobre con el resultado, abrace mi abdomen mientras caían gruesas lágrimas por mi rostro. Sentí a Sam cruzando sus brazos a mí alrededor y a Spencer acariciando mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos, y a pesar de ver borroso por las lágrimas, leí nuevamente el test que se encontraba en el piso. 

Test de sangre

_Se han encontrado cantidades no despreciables de la hormona GCH._

_La paciente ha dado POSITIVO a su test de embarazo._

Volvieron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos.

Hoy comienzo una nueva vida…

* * *

**OMG! xD! espero que no me torturen por como se estan tornando las cosas xD! Se vienen mas capitulos, algunos sobre Carly, otros Seddie, y otros de Spencer quiza xD! Por favor sigan leyendo xD!**

**Los quiero a todos xD! Cuidence mucho y no me torturen xD!**


	13. iDecision

**Holaaaa! Tanto tiempo que ha pasado :D! De verdad que lamento mucho que los ultimos episodios hayan tomado tanto tiempo, pero asi es la cosa no mas xD Las ideas estan, pero conectarlas suele costar bastante :3 Sobre todo cuando se busca terminar una historia.**

**Bueno, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece, todos los personajes son parte de la genial mente de Dan Schneider(Ídolo), excepto los que se me ocurrieron a mi xD y obviamente esta historia en particular.**

**Espero que disfruten el episodio!**

**PD: Cualquier error de ortografia, me harian un gran favor de avisarme, pero que tampoco se les pase la mano xD!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

**Spencer POV:**

Estaba agotado. Sabía que momentos como estos podían provocar grandes niveles de estrés, y siendo que yo solo estaba acompañando a mi hermanita, no podía llegar a imaginar cómo se sentía ella.

Apenas llegamos al apartamento me lancé al sofá y deje escapar un largo suspiro. Momentos después atravesaron la puerta Sam, quien estaba totalmente inexpresiva, llevando de la mano a una Carly que gimoteaba suavemente.

Durante todo el recorrido de vuelta desde la consulta estuve consolando a mi hermanita, y la verdad, ya me empezaba a sentir igual de deprimido que ella.

Las vi pasar hasta la cocina, donde Sam, como es de costumbre, abrió el refrigerador y saco un tentempié, el cual sorpresivamente le tendió a Carly.

Ella lo recibió sin ganas y le dio un pequeño mordisco, para luego enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos. Sam al ver esto le comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

Las estuve mirando unos minutos más, hasta que decidí levantarme e ir donde estaban ellas.

"Sam…"

"¿Qué pasa Spens…?" Me respondió sin mirarme.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor" Saque mi billetera, y le extendí trecientos dólares.

"¿Podrías ayudar a Carly a despejarse…?"

Sam me dedicó una mirada acusadora.

"¿Y por qué no vienes con nosotras?"

Me pase la mano por el rostro antes de responder.

"Hoy tengo unas visitas muy importantes, y tengo que recibirlas"

La rubia dejo de acariciar el cabello de mi hermanita, se levantó de golpe y me enterró su índice derecho en el pecho.

"¡Sabes que Carly te necesita ahora más que nunca!"

"Lo sé, pero no puedo postergar esta visita…"

Sam me quito el dinero violentamente, tomo a Carly de la mano y se la llevo arrastras hasta la puerta de entrada, donde se dio la vuelta y me clavo la mirada.

"¡Eres el peor hermano del mundo Spencer!"

Sam azoto la puerta de entrada, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Me quede viendo por un rato la puerta, hasta que sentí sonar mi celular.

Conteste sin ver quien era, después de todo, solo esperaba la llamada de una persona.

"¿Diga?"

…

"Ya veo"

…

"¿Llegaras en una hora?"

…

"De acuerdo, preparare spaghetti tacos"

…

"Yo también, nos vemos al rato"

Corte la llamada y suspire largamente.

Después de todo, parece que si soy el peor hermano del mundo.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

Era una de las primeras veces que no tenía ganas de comer, y aunque las hubiese tenido, tampoco había buen ambiente para ello.

Mi mejor amiga jugaba silenciosamente con las papas fritas que le había comprado, mientras suspiraba débilmente.

"Carls…"

No hubo respuesta.

"Carly…"

Seguía completamente embobada, en sus papas, o en sus pensamientos… Claramente era lo segundo.

"¡Carly!"

Salto violentamente de su asiento, miro a ambos lados, y finalmente me dedico su completa atención.

"¡Sam! ¡¿Era necesario que me gritaras así?"

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? No me estabas prestando atención"

Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, su nariz irritada por sonarse innumerables veces y su cara manchada con un poco de mostaza por haber comido papas.

"¿Tienes algo en mente Carls?"

Sentí sus ganas de asesinarme.

"Además de todo lo que paso hoy…"

Se acarició los ojos, suspiro y finalmente volvió a sentarse.

"Si, hay algo más que tengo en mente"

La mire intrigada, dándole a entender que quería escucharla, a lo que ella respondió mordiéndose el labio, mientras que con sus ojos parecía pedirme que no la hiciese hablar de ello.

"Mira, yo sé que tengo tu apoyo y por ende el apoyo de Freddie, además del eterno amor de Spencer, y se los agradezco mucho, pero hay algo que me está matando"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Carly me miro incrédula.

"Sam, no sé si lo notaste, pero los bebes no son cosa de una sola"

Al parecer tenía mucha hambre, pues no terminaba de entender lo que mi mejor amiga trataba de decirme.

Mi nula respuesta hizo que Carly se molestara más que antes, por lo que me lanzo una papa, la cual llego casualmente a mi boca.

"¡Para tener un niño se necesitan un hombre y una mujer! ¡Santo cielo!"

Ahhh… Gibby era el problema. Durante todo el día ni siquiera había pensado en él.

Mire a Carly, quien golpeaba nerviosamente la mesa con la punta de sus dedos.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Carls me clavo la mirada.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Piensas decirle?"

Me quedo mirando por unos segundos, hasta que se pasó ambas manos por el cabello para luego darle un cabezazo a la mesa.

"Eso es lo que me tiene tan nerviosa… ¡Me da miedo!"

Me puse lo más seria posible.

Suspiro nuevamente antes de hablar.

"Tengo miedo de decirle, porque no sé cómo reaccionara"

"Carls, solo hay dos opciones. Una es que asuma como un hombre y te apoye, y la otra es que huya y te deje sola"

Carly me miro con cara de cachorrito y acto seguido se puso a llorar. Acaricie su cabello mientras que ella balbuceaba cosas que apenas podía llegar a entender.

"A eso es a lo que le temo. ¿Qué pasa si no me apoya?"

"Primero, yo lo molería a golpes, después Freddie le daría una paliza con su florete, después de eso Spencer, que aunque es un enclenque, también barrería el piso con el"

Me eche una papa a la boca.

"Ademash… eshtoy shegura que hay muchosh hombresh que sheguro shaldrian contigo aunque tuvieshesh un hijo"

"¡Eso no me tranquiliza!"

Le lancé una papa para que dejase de gritar, a lo que ella respondió de la misma forma.

Así pasamos el rato hasta que ambas estuvimos satisfechas. Al terminar, me lleve a mi amiga de compras nuevamente.

Cuando a Carly se le ocurrió entrar a una tienda de ropa interior me di cuenta que ya se sentía un poco mejor.

"Sam, al final, ¿Quién gano aquella apuesta?"

Me sonroje levemente antes de responder.

"Fue… fue un empate"

Me miro intrigada.

"Hasta donde tengo entendido, Freddie te ha estado haciendo masajes y tus tareas…"

Ya me había dado cuenta hacia donde iba esto…

"… por lo que debo entender que tu también cumpliste tu parte del trato, ¿Verdad?"

Asentí levemente, a lo que Carly respondió con un gritito de emoción.

"¡Por fin vamos a poder comprar ropa interior juntas!" me tomo por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia el interior de la tienda, afortunadamente empezó a sonar mi celular, por lo que me tuvo que soltar.

Respondí rápidamente, mientras que Carly me miraba "molesta" por no poder cumplir su cometido.

"¿Diga?"

"Hola Sammy"

Sentí como me sonrojaba, a la vez que Carly se reía ante la reacción que había desarrollado por culpa de mi Nerd favorito.

"¡¿Qué quieres torpe?"

"Tan cariñosa como siempre"

"¿Qué quieres amorcito?" Utilicé la voz de bebe que ocupo solo cuando quiero que Freddie haga algo por mí.

"Quería saber cómo estabas… Después de todo, ayer te fuiste de casa de Carly sin avisar, además de que hoy no te he visto en todo el día"

"Eres empalagosamente tierno, pero de todos modos no puedo verte hoy" Lo escuche protestar por el auricular.

"Lo lamento Torpe, pero no puedo, ¿De acuerdo?" Esta vez lo escuche suspirar.

"De acuerdo. Voy a salir tarde del entrenamiento, ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Está bien… Te quiero…" susurre lo último.

"Yo también…"

Corte la llamada y note como Carly ladeaba su cabeza nuevamente, y como tantas veces ponía cara de cachorrito.

"¡Son tan tiernos!"

"¡Basta Shay!"

La deje que me tomara por el brazo y me arrastrara a aquella tienda que antes odiaba tanto.

* * *

**Carly POV:**

Después de unas cuantas horas de comprar esto y aquello, salimos del centro comercial y nos dirigimos al edificio Brushwell Plaza.

Durante el camino de vuelta pude notar como Sam estaba un poco extraña, al parecer, con los meses de relación se había vuelto más dependiente de Freddie.

"Sam, sé que quieres ir a ver a Freddie"

Mi rubia amiga se sonrojo hasta las orejas e hizo de todo para parecer ofendida.

"Sam, no hay problema, voy a estar bien, estaré con Spencer"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si, y hazme un favor"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Puedes contarle a Freddie todo lo que paso hoy?"

Me miro sorprendida pero accedió de todos modos. Me quito todas las bolsas que tenía en mis manos y se despidió con un apretado abrazo. Al final solo terminamos comprando ropa linda para que ocupase cuando saliese con Freddie.

Después de unos minutos llegue hasta mi apartamento.

Mientras buscaba las llaves me pareció escuchar una discusión adentro, pero no le preste importancia, debía ser Spencer apagando un pequeño incendio.

Abrí la puerta y vi a mi hermano, quien estaba de pie y parecía muy acalorado. Cuando vi a quien le hablaba me sentí mareada.

"Ho…hola Abuelo…"

Fui rápidamente a saludarlo, para luego tomar a Spencer del brazo y llevármelo a la cocina.

"¡Spencer!"

El solo reacciono a cubrirse.

"¡¿Qué hace el abuelo aquí y por qué estaban discutiendo?"

"Yo puedo responderte a eso"

Cuando escuche aquella voz no pude evitar buscar su origen y correr en aquella dirección. Me lance al dueño de aquella voz con lágrimas en mis ojos.

"¡Papá!"

"Hola princesita"

"¡¿Cuándo volviste?"

"Hoy, hace unas horas"

No podía dejar de abrazarlo. Después de todo lo que había pasado estos días, realmente necesitaba sentir más cariño del que tenía a diario.

"Papa, ¿Por qué volviste en esta época del año?"

No respondió. Se rasco perezosamente la nuca y miro a Spencer, quien al notar todos los ojos puestos sobre el solo reacciono a rascarse de la misma forma.

Esperen…

¿No puede ser Verdad, o si?

Me di la vuelta y corrí donde Spencer.

"¡Dime que no es cierto!"

Spencer se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos mientras me miraba asustado.

"Lo lamento Carly, pero tenía que contarles…"

Sentí como la fuerza en mis piernas se desvanecía, la cabeza me daba vueltas y ya no podía mantenerme en pie. Papá me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta el sofá.

"Princesita, tenemos que hablar…"

Sentía un zumbido en mi cabeza, el cual no me dejaba concentrarme. No podía escuchar nada, tampoco ver bien, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar aquel zumbido y mirar al vacío en un punto fijo.

"Princesita, Spencer me conto todo lo que paso…"

Mire a mi hermano por unos segundos, para luego volver al vacío que me parecía tan interesante.

"Y también nos dio a conocer la decisión que tomaste" acaricio lentamente mi cabello. Últimamente a todos les había dado por hacer eso.

"Créeme que estoy muy orgulloso de que afrontes esta situación sin vacilar…" No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

"…pero no es algo que vayas a poder decidir tu sola" A la misma velocidad que vino la sonrisa, se fue. Me voltee y lo mire directo a los ojos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Papá se froto los ojos antes de responder.

"Carly, estas embarazada, lo que significa que desde hoy vas a necesitar muchos cuidados"

"De los cuales yo me encargare" Spencer no había hablado en un rato, y parecía molesto cuando intervino en la conversación.

"¡Por favor! Apenas puedes cuidar de ti" El que intervino esta vez fue mi abuelo.

"Jamás le ha faltado nada a Carly, y eso que hace años que deje de recibir el dinero de Papá"

"Gracias a Dios jamás le ha faltado nada a mi nieta. Después de todo, puede que tengas talento para esas esculturas que haces"

"¿A qué esculturas te refieres Papá?" Papá miraba incrédulo al Abuelo.

"¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? Spencer dejo la escuela de derecho hace años. Todo este tiempo ha estado ejerciendo como artista independiente"

Spencer clavo la mirada al piso, y claramente se esforzaba por no levantarla. Papá se pasó una mano por la cara y dejo salir un suspiro.

"Eso no importa ahora, lo que tenemos que hablar es la situación de Carly"

"Papá, tu sabes que siempre me he preocupado mucho por Carly, siempre he hecho lo que me ha parecido lo mejor para ella…"

"¡Y ya vez lo que paso!"

"¡Te puedes callar Abuelo!" Nunca había visto a Spencer tan molesto.

"Spencer, no le grites a tu Abuelo… Papá, deja que Spencer termine"

Mi hermanito respiro profundamente y retomo lo que estaba diciendo.

"La eduque lo mejor que pude en su adolescencia, y adivina que, ella aprendió muy bien. Esto que sucedió fue simplemente un accidente" Spencer se tomó las manos y miro a Papá a los ojos.

"Hare el doble de esculturas, comprare comida mucho más saludable, evitare que haga cosas peligrosas, me informare respecto a todo lo necesario… Hare lo que sea…" Gruesas lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos.

"… Así que te lo pido con todo mi corazón Papá… Deja que se quede conmigo"

Sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco. Me levante velozmente y encare a mi progenitor.

"¡¿De qué está hablando Spencer?"

Papá volvió a rascarse la nuca mientras buscaba la mirada del Abuelo como si le estuviese pidiendo ayuda.

"Steven, deja que le explique yo"

Mi Abuelo me tomo de las manos y se puso frente a mí.

"Carly, yo creo que debido a tu actual situación, lo mejor para ti, y para la salud de tu bebé, sería que te vinieses a vivir a Yakima"

Perdí todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

"Nnn…no, yo… yo no quiero ir a Yakima"

"Carly, en Yakima vas a poder respirar aire puro, podremos cuidarte muy bien junto con tu Abuela, además de que te permitirán terminar la escuela sin ningún problema"

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Carly jamás va a querer vivir en Yakima!"

"¡Spencer, no le grites a tu Abuelo!"

Me sentía aún más mareada que antes, el dolor de cabeza estaba haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

"Princesita, como vez, Spencer y tu Abuelo difieren totalmente respecto a tu situación, por lo que seré yo quien de la última palabra"

Papá se me acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo, yo hice lo mismo. Estuve un rato con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón, el cual estaba muy acelerado, casi como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Al parecer estaba muy nervioso con todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Papá, te lo pido, no me dejes ir a Yakima"

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que me acaricio el cabello nuevamente.

"Princesita, lo lamento, pero en Yakima estarás mejor que aquí…"

* * *

**Spencer POV:**

Carly se soltó de Papá y se fue corriendo a su habitación, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Papá no pudo detenerla, parecía como si le hubiese tenido que decirle algo más.

Me deje caer al sofá que tenía más cerca, y deje correr las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

"Steven, hijo, tomaste una gran decisión. Carly será muy feliz en Yakima"

"Papá, te equivocas. Quiero que Carly viva en Yakima por un tiempo, que dé a luz allá, y que después aprenda unas cosas de Mamá cuando ya tenga al bebé en sus brazos"

Mire impactado a Papá, casi de la misma forma en la que mi Abuelo lo estaba mirando.

"Steven, ¡¿Qué significa esto?" El Abuelo estaba muy molesto.

"¡¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a quedar embarazada después de que tenga al bebé?"

No pude evitar levantarme y gritarle con todas mis fuerzas a mi Abuelo.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Mi hermana no es ninguna zorra!"

Sentí un fuerte golpe en el rostro, el cual me hizo caer de bruces al piso.

"¡No vuelvas a gritarle de esa forma a tu Abuelo! Y tu Papá, ¡No vuelvas a insinuar algo así de mi hija!"

Quizá me había llevado un golpe en la cara por haberle faltado el respeto al Abuelo, pero al parecer Papá estaba de mi lado. Me ayudo a levantarme y me sentó en el sofá.

"Steven, ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Papá, por mucho que Carly haya cometido un error muy grande, quizá el accidente más grande de su existencia en este momento, no me da el derecho a destruir su vida. No la separare de sus amigos, ni de su hermano"

El Abuelo se veía alterado, pero inhalo profundamente, con lo que se calmó al instante.

"Al menos no creo que tengas problema con que la venga a ver cada vez que quiera"

"Por supuesto que no" Intervine en su conversación.

"Bueno, me iré a casa a hablar con la Abuela. Volveré en dos semanas para llevarme a Carly, ¿De acuerdo?"

Papá y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo. El Abuelo se despidió de ambos, nos pidió que nos despidiéramos de Carly de su parte, y partió raudo a su vehículo.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, nos miramos y partimos en dirección a la habitación de Carly. Cuando llegamos notamos que estaba vacía, al igual que el estudio de iCarly. Papá comenzó a alterarse, por lo que tuve que darle una pequeña sacudida.

"No te preocupes, lo más probable es que fue a ver a Gibby"

Me miro asustado.

"¿Ese chico extraño es el padre de mi nieto?" su cara estaba un tanto torcida.

Le sonreí y asentí velozmente.

"Bueno, tendré mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme a el"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me tome unas vacaciones más o menos largas, así que me quedare en casa por un tiempo" No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente ante aquella noticia.

"¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaría solo?" Me frote los ojos para secarme las lágrimas, mientras que Papá pasaba su brazo izquierdo por sobre mis hombros.

"Por cierto Spencer, ¿Cómo es eso de que dejaste de estudiar?"

"Ya tendremos tiempo para conversar sobre eso Papá"

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la puerta mientras cuchicheábamos cosas sin importancia.

* * *

**Gibby POV:**

Corría lo más rápido que me permitían las piernas. Cuando escuche a Carly hablarme por el celular, no pude evitar preocuparme. Estaba llorando, y a leguas de distancia cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que le había sucedido algo malo. Por ello, deje sin finalizar mi práctica de posturas "Cool" frente al espejo y partí en su búsqueda.

Estaba a unas cuadras de distancia de los Batidos locos cuando se puso a llover a cantaros. Apenas estuve en frente, entre los más rápido posible. Rastree con la mirada por todo el establecimiento, hasta que di con la persona que buscaba. Me acerque en silencio y la observe detalladamente.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando mucho rato. Su nariz irritada por sonarse tantas veces, eso lo deduje por todos los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Su cabello como siempre ordenado… Santo cielo, esta chica no pierde el estilo ni cuando está en una crisis.

Me senté frente a ella y pose mi mano derecha suavemente sobre la suya.

"¿Qué sucedió Carly?"

No respondió, parecía ida. Sacudí levemente su mano a lo que ella respondió posando sus ojos en los míos.

"¿Si quieres hablamos de lo que sucedió otro día?"

Carly me tomo firmemente de ambas manos y se puso muy nerviosa.

"¡No! ¡No te vayas por favor! No me dejes sola…"

Lagrimas cayeron por sus delicadas mejillas. Rodee la mesa y la abrace. Los clientes nos empezaron a mirar extrañados, así que me lleve a Carly fuera de Los batidos locos.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa?"

"¡No!" Apenas mencione su departamento, Carly lloro con mayor descontrol que antes.

"De acuerdo… Entonces vayamos al parque"

Seque sus lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa, a lo que Carly respondió rio débilmente.

La lluvia había cesado, y después de unos cinco minutos de caminar nos sentamos en una banca que se encontraba en un sector del parque que estaba más o menos vacío. El trasero me quedo un poco húmedo, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora.

"¿Qué era lo que me queri…?" No pude terminar mi idea porque Carly había puesto uno de sus índices en mis labios.

"Primero, quiero que me prometas que me escucharas hasta que termine, porque es algo que nos concierne a ambos"

¿A ambos? Parece que es algo serio… ¿Querrá que terminemos?

Asentí levemente y capte todos mis sentidos en mi novia.

"Veras… " Carly inhalo profundamente.

"¿Recuerdas que estuve un tiempo enferma y en cama?" Volví a asentir, mientras que en mi interior celebraba la no terminación de nuestra relación.

"Pues fui a un doctor con Sam… y me hicieron unos exámenes, con los que supieron que era lo que me pasaba"

La estaba mirando directo a los ojos, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no perderme nada de lo que estuviese diciendo. Ella se mordía el labio inferior demostrando su claro nerviosismo, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, como si en cualquier momento fuese a llorar.

Pose ambas manos en sus hombros y volví a clavar mis ojos en los suyos.

"¿Qué sucedió Carly?"

Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Estaba preocupado… ¿Qué le había pasado que podía ser tan terrible?

Carly poso ambas manos a la altura de su abdomen con mucho cuidado y me miro directo a los ojos.

"E…estoy… estoy embarazada"

Uno, dos, quizá diez, quien sabe cuántos minutos abran pasado hasta que pude reaccionar.

"¿Qué… que co… que cosa?"

"Estoy embarazada"

Me encorve hacia adelante y me pase ambas manos por la cabeza.

"¿Co… como… como… como paso? Nosotros nos cuidamos… para evitar esto…"

Carly se estaba secando las lágrimas cuando me respondió.

"Sam me conto que los condones tienen un noventa y siete por ciento de efectividad… Lo que significa que ese tres por ciento fue el que nos jugó en contra…"

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio… Hasta que Carly me pregunto con un hilo de voz.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer…?"

Tenía demasiados sentimientos en mi interior como para saber qué era lo que íbamos a hacer… Pero algo en el rostro de Carly me decía que ella me necesitaba…

"Primero, debemos contarles a nuestros padres… en tu caso a Spencer"

Carly se quedó callada nuevamente, pero esta vez se puso a llorar descontroladamente.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, mientras que ella balbuceaba cosas que me costaron un poco deducir.

"¡Papá quiere que me vaya a vivir a Yakima con mis abuelos!"

"¡¿Tu padre está en la ciudad?" Ella asintió débilmente.

Me sentí mareado y furioso al mismo tiempo. Solté a Carly y me pare de golpe.

"¡Carly, vamos a ir a ver a tu Padre!" La tome de la mano y nos encaminamos directo al edificio Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

"¡¿Quieres apresurarte?"

"¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo mujer!"

"Es increíble que seas tan poco atlético"

Sentí como me perforaba la nuca con la mirada, lo que solo provoco que me riera en su cara.

"Princesa Puckett, esta vez te salvas porque tenemos que ver a Carly"

Puse mi cara de bebe y deje que hiciese su trabajo, es decir, hacer sonreír a Freddie.

Apenas llegamos al edificio Bushwell Plaza nos dirigimos al elevador que llevaba al departamento de Carly, mientras que Lewbert nos gritaba como siempre.

Entramos al elevador y en unos segundos nos encontramos en el apartamento de los Shay. Entramos como si nada y me fui directo al refrigerador, mientras que Freddie saludaba a Spencer.

"Que novedad, ustedes dos en mi casa"

Freddie rio, mientras que en mi caso, le sacaba la lengua en señal de reproche.

"¡Tu no me hables Spencer! Todavía estoy molesta contigo"

Después de que termine mi pedazo de jamón, me acerque a Spencer.

"¿Carly está en su habitación?"

Spencer me miro unos segundos y finalmente suspiro.

"Veo que no estaba con ustedes" Lo mire extrañada.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Escuche unos pasos atrás de mí, y finalmente una mano posándose en mi hombro.

"Carly salió hace unas horas de casa y no ha vuelto"

Me di la vuelta y me quede con la boca abierta al notar quien era.

"¡Señor Shay!" Le di un gran abrazo, mientras que Freddie le dio un firme apretón de manos.

"¡Wow Sam! Has crecido mucho, ya eres toda una señorita"

Sentí como me estaba sonrojando, primero porque no estoy acostumbrada que me traten de forma tan tierna, y segundo porque Freddie se estaba burlando de mí.

"Y tu Freddie, veo que al fin creciste y desarrollaste tu voz"

Freddie rio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Quizá ahora Carly si quiera ser tu novia"

El papá de Carly dejo escapar una carcajada, mientras que por otro lado Freddie me miraba con cara de "Yo no dije nada" tratando de evitar mi ira, lo cual obviamente no era evitable. Me acerque a el rápidamente y le di una palmada en la nuca lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayese directo al suelo… Malditos celos.

El señor Shay me miro extrañado, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

"Señor Shay, ¿Por qué vino en esta época del año?"

Me miro incomodo mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello a la vez que miraba de reojo a Spencer. Gracias a la energía que me brindo el jamón pude captar lo que sucedía. Me lance sobre Spencer, lo tumbe y comencé a agitar su cabeza.

"¡Cómo pudiste contarle sobre el embarazo de Carly!"

Spencer trataba de defenderse inútilmente, mientras que su padre nos miraba incrédulo. Después de unos cuantos segundos más de tortura, Freddie me tomo de la cintura y me levanto sin problemas.

"¡No me levantes así! Me da vergüenza…" lo último lo susurre.

El señor Shay ayudo a Spencer a ponerse de pie. Cuando pudo recuperar la compostura nos miró lastimosamente y para luego volver a suspirar.

"Chicos, de verdad lamento que lo hayan tomado tan mal, pero es nuestro Papá, él tenía que enterarse"

Nos miramos con Freddie, y finalmente le dimos la razón.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar, cuando vimos como la puerta se abría de golpe, y por ella pasaban Gibby y Carly de la mano.

Gibby se puso al frente del Señor Shay con una cara muy seria.

"Señor Shay, se lo diré muy respetuosamente. No dejare que se lleven a Carly a Yakima"

Sentí como algo se rompía en mi interior. Corrí tan rápido como pude, y me lance sobre Spencer.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"

Esta vez lo estaba agitando de forma muy violenta. Freddie trato de detenerme, pero me lo quite de encima de un solo empujón.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, finalmente lograron quitarme de encima de Spencer entre Freddie, Gibby, el señor Shay y Carly, no sin antes rasgar y llevarme los pantalones de mi víctima.

"¡Hay Dios mío! Esta niña me da mucho miedo a veces" Spencer se estaba abrazando en posición fetal, mientras que se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante solo con sus tristes calzoncillos.

Cuando me vi rodeada por todos, busque instintivamente a Carly, la abrace y comencé a llorar a mares. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Entre medio de los gimoteos de ambas pude escuchar a Freddie y a Gibby rogándole al Papá de Carly que por favor no se la llevaran a Yakima, mientras que el trataba de captar la atención de los chicos, quienes no le prestaban atención. Solo rogaban, no escuchaban.

"¡Carly no quiero que te vayas!"

"¡Yo no quiero dejar de verte tampoco!"

Seguimos gimoteando hasta que se oyó un grito que retumbo en toda la habitación.

"¡Atención!"

Todos miramos al señor Shay extrañados. Aquel grito fue hizo que me sintiese en la milicia.

"¿Tengo la atención de todos?"

Los cuatro que estábamos ahí asentimos inmediatamente… Spencer no estaba, ya que se había ido a buscar un nuevo pantalón que ponerse.

"Quiero que me escuchen hasta que termine, ¿De acuerdo?"

Volvimos a asentir.

"Anoche estaba en un portaaviones a unos cientos de kilómetros de Alaska, cuando recibí una llamada de Spencer, ¿Que creen que pensé? Mi hijo al fin me llama, no siempre tenía que ser Carly la que tomara la iniciativa. Conteste con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Cuando quise saludarlo y preguntarle como estaba, el me respondió que no había tiempo para eso, y fue directo al grano: Papá, hay probabilidades de que Carly esté embarazada. No supe que decir. Mi princesita, la que siempre pensé que sería la niñita de Papá ya se encontraba en una etapa que hasta algunos adultos preferían evitar. Me sentí terrible, pero tome una decisión, volvería a casa ese mismo día. Informe de mi situación a mis superiores y me dispuse a tomar el jet más rápido que se me permitiera. Hoy llegue a una base militar que se encontraba en Nevada, porque fue a la que se me ordeno llegar. Busque un bus que me llevase a Washington y lo aborde sin dudar. En unas horas me encontré en la ciudad en la que vivía junto con mi familia. Tome un taxi y pedí que me llevasen hasta casa. Cuando llegue, me encontré con Spencer y con Papá. Estuvimos discutiendo por horas, hasta que Carly llego y escucho la decisión que habíamos tomado."

Escuche a Carly gimotear de nuevo.

"La decisión que va a arruinar mi vida" Gibby la abrazo y ella poso su cabeza en su hombro.

Freddie estaba mirando al Papá de Carly como si tuviese algo más que decir… y tenía razón.

El señor Shay se refregó los ojos con ambas manos y continúo hablando.

"Hija mía, lamentablemente la noticia te peso demasiado, y no escuchaste todo lo que tenía que decir"

Carly levanto la cabeza y clavo la mirada en su padre, al igual que todos nosotros.

"Si, quizá es cierto que te llevare a vivir a Yakima con tus abuelos… Pero será solo por un año…"

Me quede con la boca abierta. Mire a Carly, quien estaba igual que yo, nos abrazamos y empezamos a llorar nuevamente.

"Carly, sé que esto te puede parecer el peor castigo de la vida, pero este accidente lo cometiste tú y tu novio, por lo que deberán atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo único que les pido es que puedan aguantar un año viéndose al menos dos veces al mes, para que así Carly pueda aprender todo lo necesario para ser una madre ejemplar de parte de la madre ejemplar que yo tuve."

Cuando el papá de Carly termino de hablar, ella se lanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo enorme. Él estaba atónito.

"Papá, esto no es un castigo para mí, ya que no es nada comparado a dejar de ver a mis mejores amigos"

"Gracias por entender Carly, de verdad gracias…"

Ambos estaban llorando, además de Gibby, Freddie y yo.

Los tres nos levantamos y nos fuimos al estudio de iCarly. Media hora después, Carly y su padre entraron al estudio, ambos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Carly, yo tengo que ir a hablar con el director Ted para dar a conocer tu situación"

"De acuerdo, yo me quedare con los chicos"

Le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de nosotros agitando su mano.

Carly se nos acercó y se lanzó en uno de los almohadones que hay dispersos por el estudio.

"¿y bien Carls?" Los tres la mirábamos expectantes.

"Estaré un año completo en Yakima, tenga un embarazo normal o no, ya sea prematuro o no. Papá quiere que me quede el tiempo que haga falta para que aprenda todo lo necesario, y asi poder educar a mi bebe por mi cuenta"

Gibby miro sutilmente a Carly antes de volver a enterrar la cabeza en sus brazos.

"No te preocupes Gibby, tú vas a poder ir a verme todas las veces que quieras, y yo tratare de enseñarte todo lo que sepa para que ambos seamos buenos padres"

Carly se estiro y beso a Gibby en los labios.

Freddie sonrió y espero a que terminaran.

"Carly, ¿Cuándo te vas?"

"En dos semanas"

Sentí como mi garganta se apretaba. Dos semanas era muy poco tiempo, mientras que un año era demasiado. Lagrimas estaban cayendo por mis mejillas cuando Carly me pregunto que me pasaba.

"Carly, vas a volver, ¿verdad?"

Carly sonrió con todo su esplendor.

"Dentro de un año voy a estar aquí con mi bebe, tú y Freddie serán los padrinos, además, el próximo año tenemos nuestra graduación, y créeme, no puedo faltar a esa fiesta"

Ninguno pudo evitar reír ante tal afirmación.

Quizá voy a estar lejos de mi mejor amiga por un año, pero aún tengo a la persona que más amo a mi lado. Abrace a Freddie y le di un golpe en el estómago.

Todos reímos de nuevo, excepto Freddie, quien se estaba acariciando la zona abdominal…

Los cuatro nos quedamos hasta tarde ese día haciendo todo lo que habíamos postergado alguna vez, y así sin más pasaron dos semanas.

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

Carly ya se había ido. Freddie me tenía abrazada por la espalda mientras que yo todavía lloraba por la "perdida" que había sufrido hacia tan solo unas horas.

Estábamos en la escalera de emergencias donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez, mirando una hermosa puesta de sol.

Había un silencio muy reconfortante, del cual me obligue a salir para confirmar tan solo una cosa…

"¿Freddie?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Tú me prometerías algo?"

"¿Qué cosa princesa Puckett?"

Me dio vergüenza decirlo, era un sentimiento tan de niña que llegaba a darme un poco de nauseas… Solo un poco, ya que durante estos meses con Freddie ya me habia comenzado a acostumbrar a los sentimientos rosa.

"Va… vamos a estar… vamos a estar… juntos pa…"

Freddie me tapo la boca con ambas manos.

"Si me vas a preguntar lo que creo que me vas a preguntar, entonces sí, te prometo que estaremos juntos para siempre"

Me puse aún más roja que la puesta de sol que observábamos, pero no me importo. Me deje abrazar por mi nerd favorito y seguí disfrutando de aquel hermoso atardecer.

Carly, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites… Mientras este con este torpe, ninguna espera será tan larga.

* * *

**:O!**

**Que les parecio el episodio? Espero que les haya gustado, pues a mi me gusto.**

**Respecto a los proximos episodios, todavia quedan algunos, no muchos, pero quedan mas de uno.**

**También, tengo pensado iniciar una nueva historia, que se llamara "¿Y esto cuando paso?"(Nombre totalmente provisional, se me acaba de ocurrir), en la cual escribire cosas que sucedieron en medio de la historia, o cosas que les hubiese gustado que pasaran en medio de la historia, y que obviamente no cambien nada respecto a la historia original que escribi, es decir, todas las pequeñas historias que escribire sucederan en el mundo que "cree" en iWant to know y iWant you forever.**

**Sin mas preambulos, me despido :D!**

**Muchos saludos para todos! Sigan leyendo, dejando reviews y cuídense mucho :D!**


	14. iRecall

**Hola hola! Aqui un nuevo episodio de mi querido Fic! Espero que lo disfruten! ya que es el penultimo. Si, el proximo sera el ultimo :(!**

**Recuerden, nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia! y no escribire mas por ahora por que tengo sueño xD!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

**Steven POV:**

Mi nombre es Steven Shay, soy coronel en la fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos. Tengo dos hijos, el mayor se llama Spencer, quien hasta hace poco creí que estaba estudiando para ser abogado, pero realmente se estaba desarrollando como un escultor independiente. La menor se llama Carly, quien durante los últimos cuatro años se ha vuelto muy famosa por un programa que hace junto a sus amigos, el cual se llama iCarly.

Hace dos meses me entere de una noticia demasiado grande, mi hija podía estar embarazada. Apenas me entere viaje hasta Seattle, donde se confirmó la noticia. Me sentí terrible, saber que mi hija, mi princesita estaba embarazada, fue una de las cosas más fuertes que me había tocado vivir.

Ese día estábamos Spencer, mi Padre y yo discutiendo sobre el que podríamos hacer con la nueva condición de mi hija, y en resumidas cuentas, decidí que lo mejor para Carly era que se fuese a vivir con sus abuelos por un tiempo. Ella no se tomó bien la noticia. Estoy seguro que me odio, pero al menos me reconfortaba la idea de saber que ella estaría con todos los cuidados necesarios para su embarazo. Ese mismo día me entere de que Carly no me odiaba, sino que además aceptaba mi decisión, eso me quito un gran peso de encima, no hay nada peor que creer que tu propia familia te odia.

Han pasado dos meses desde aquello, dos meses en los que he convivido con mi hijo Spencer, algo que no hacía a diario desde hace muchísimos años. El primer día de convivencia fue extraño, pues cuando me desperté no recordaba donde me encontraba, y cuando fui a desayunar, Spencer me vio y se asustó. Desde eso comenzamos a acostumbrarnos nuevamente el uno al otro.

Algo nuevo que comencé a vivir desde que volví aquí, eran los procesos que llevaba a cabo Spencer para crear sus obras de arte. Desde acostumbrarse a tocar los materiales que iba a usar, hasta degustar un poco del pegamento con el que unía ciertas partes miscelaneas, todo lo que hacía era una nueva sorpresa, y a veces un nuevo peligro al que enfrentarse.

Todo aquello me hizo recordar mi adolescencia. Antes de entrar a la fuerza aérea, yo amaba dibujar, además de tocar diversos instrumentos, amaba las artes en general, pero mi Padre nunca miro bien aquellas cosas. El siempre pensó que esas cosas eran pérdidas de tiempo.

Termine abandonando mis hobbies y me uní finalmente a la fuerza aérea, para así poder enorgullecer a mi familia.

Cuando Spencer nació, sentí algo en él, sentí esa chispa que yo tenía en la adolescencia. Quizá por eso mismo no me sorprendió mucho cuando mi Papá me conto que Spencer había abandonado la escuela de leyes para volverse un artista.

También durante estos dos meses me he dedicado a conocer a los amigos de Carly. A Samantha y a Fredward ya los conocía bien, excepto por el tema de que eran novios, ya que Carly siempre hablaba de ellos. Del que no conocía nada era de ese joven tan raro, y futuro padre de mi nieto, Charles Gibson, o como le decían ellos Gibby.

En este tiempo he visto lo raro que puede llegar a ser, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió en su mayoría, sino lo maduro que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía, dejando todo ese rol de Gibby a un lado y convirtiéndose en un caballero muy distinguido.

La verdad, espero poder seguir conociéndolo, como también espero seguir haciendo recuerdos importantes junto a mi hijo, pero sobre todo, deseo que mi hija vuelva con nosotros, con su hermoso bebe en sus brazos.

* * *

**Spencer POV:**

Mi nombre es Spencer Shay, soy un artista independiente, y durante los últimos años de mi vida he tenido que cuidar de mi hermana pequeña llamada Carly.

Hace unos años, cuando me entere que iba a tener que cuidar de mi hermana por mucho tiempo, me sentí impotente, obviamente nunca di a conocer como me sentía.

En algún momento estuve a punto de llegar a odiar a mi padre por dejarme con tal responsabilidad, ¿Acaso no pensaron que yo podía llegar a tener planes para mi vida? ¿Quizá tener una novia y vivir con ella? ¿O convertir mi hogar en un gran estudio de arte?

Por muchos meses me estuve debatiendo entre pedirle a mi padre que mandara a Carly a vivir a Yakima, o no decir nada y seguir sufriendo en silencio, hasta que un día note el tamaño del error que estaba cometiendo.

Carly siempre había sido la única que me había apoyado, desde que era una niña pequeña que apenas podía caminar. A esa tierna edad ella ya se reía de las estupideces que yo hacía, y a medida que crecía me apoyaba con toda ridiculez que se me venía a la mente…

Me prometí cuidar de ella para siempre… Pero hace dos meses sucedió algo que jamás me hubiese esperado. Carly estaba embarazada.

Me desmorone. Siempre creí que la había educado de la mejor manera posible, es decir, yo era siempre el que cometía los errores, el que incendiaba las cosas, el que no actuaba de acuerdo a su edad.

No sabía qué hacer.

Estaba muy deprimido la noche que ella me había dicho que podía estar embarazada.

Cuando las chicas se fueron a dormir estuve preguntándome por mucho rato que era lo que había hecho mal para que eso hubiese ocurrido, cuando escuche a alguien bajando las escaleras.

Sam me estaba observando desde el primer escalón.

"¿Sucede algo malo Sam?"

Me observo por unos segundos y finalmente respondió.

"Si"

Me levante de un salto y corrí donde estaba ella.

"¡¿Le sucedió algo a Carly?"

Sam me dio un empujón con el cual aterrice en el sofá. La mire estupefacto.

"No te preocupes, Carly está dormida profundamente"

Días después me entere de que Carly nunca estuvo dormida, sino que aparentaba para calmar a Sam.

"¿Y entonces por qué fue el empujón?"

"Porque tú eres el problema Spencer"

Me acomode en el sofá y la mire intrigado.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Rodeo el sofá y se sentó a mi lado.

"Mira, desde que Carly te conto lo del posible embarazo me di cuenta de que comenzaste a sufrir solo, como si todo lo que hubiese ocurrido fuese culpa tuya"

Esta chica de verdad tiene una mente muy aguda. La seguí observando interesado, mientras que ella se aclaraba la garganta para seguir hablando.

"Carly tuvo mala suerte"

De nuevo la mire estupefacto.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Carly se cuidó correctamente, pero lo que ella no sabía era que los anticonceptivos masculinos tienen un tres por ciento de probabilidades de fallar"

Por como la mire se debió haber dado cuenta de que yo tampoco sabía eso. Sam suspiro y se froto los ojos.

"A lo que quiero llegar Spens, es que no tienes que torturarte preguntándote el porqué de las cosas, sino que tienes que afrontar la situación y buscar la mejor solución. Así lograras que Carly se preocupe menos por ti, y se pueda concentrar más en su situación"

Mientras ella se despedía agitando la mano, yo me preguntaba en que momento ella había madurado de esa manera.

En ese momento decidí tomar las riendas del asunto, quizá no de la mejor manera, pero sí de la forma más honesta para todos. Decidí llamar a nuestro padre.

Apenas le dije lo que había sucedido escuche una voz muy familiar.

"¿Con quién hablas?"

Di un salto, me despedí rápidamente y corte la llamada.

Era mi hermanita, y no me atreví a decirle que había llamado a Papá para contarle todo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Carly nos vio a Papá, al Abuelo y a mi juntos en la sala, sentí como me miro con resentimiento en sus ojos, pero ya había tomado una decisión, y era que Carly estuviese lo mejor cuidada posible…

Lo que hizo que Carly se fuese a Yakima.

La extrañaba con todo mi ser, eso era innegable, pero al menos sabía que en Yakima ella iba a estar mucho mejor que aquí.

Dejando de lado todo el dolor que he sufrido por la falta de mi hermanita, ha aparecido un nuevo sentimiento en mí, uno que no sentía hacia años. Amor paternal palpable.

Durante estos dos últimos meses Papá y yo habíamos estado conviviendo armónicamente, es decir, yo no interrumpía las cosas que él hacía, y él no se entrometía en las cosas que yo creaba, hasta un día que se me acerco en plena sesión creativa, me toco levemente el hombro, a lo que abrí los ojos, y seguí el camino de lo que el apuntaba con la punta de su dedo.

"Spencer, aquel pescado de plástico deberías colocarlo sobre el casco del ciclista"

Gracias a ese comentario pude terminar la primera escultura que había creado sin que Carly estuviese en casa. Horas después me entere de que a Papá siempre le había gustado el arte.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz.

Espero poder seguir creando recuerdos tan felices como estos junto a Papá, pero sobre todo, deseo que vuelva mi hermana a mi lado, con mi querido sobrino o sobrina en sus brazos.

* * *

**Gibby POV:**

Mi nombre es Charles Gibson, pero odio que me digan así, siempre he preferido que me llamen Gibby.

Durante los últimos cuatro años de escuela he formado parte de un web show muy curioso llamado iCarly, junto a tres amigos que conocí por la misma época. Sam, Freddie y Carly.

Al principio me llevaba de una forma horrible con Sam, después de todo, todavía recuerdo cuando me rompió el pulgar cuando la invite a un baile de la escuela, además de todo el maltrato sicológico y físico que me propino por mucho tiempo. Con el pasar de los años las torturas fueron cesando de a poco, aunque siempre han seguido ahí dándome a entender que Sam es la que manda.

Aunque no lo parezca, ella es una persona en la que se puede confiar, siempre ha sido muy leal con sus amigos, por lo mismo ella no puede soportar que le escondan secretos, tales como los que escondió Freddie por un tiempo.

Con Freddie fue una cosa distinta. Cuando nos conocimos no nos tomamos mucho en cuenta. Para mí él era el chico de la cámara, y yo para él era el chico raro que invitaban al programa, pero con el pasar del tiempo comenzamos a desarrollar una gran amistad. Nos comenzamos a llevar tan bien que incluso el me confiaba sus secretos, como que practicaba esgrima, o que por un tiempo uno de sus mayores miedos era ver a Sam sin su almuerzo. Gracias a que le guardaba el secreto de que practicaba esgrima, el logro conseguir que yo pudiese practicar en el gimnasio al que él iba a ejercitarse, lo que me permitió desarrollar una nueva figura, la cual, la verdad, me da vergüenza mostrar, por lo que últimamente ya no me quito la camisa tan a menudo.

Finalmente esta Carly. A ella la conocí hace cuatro años, por la época en la que comenzaron a transmitir el show. Siempre había sido una chica muy simpática y tierna que no se llevaba mal con nadie, lo que se intensifico con el comienzo del show.

Un día yo estaba buscando un libro en mi casillero cuando la vi a mi lado sonriendo radiantemente.

"Hola Gibby"

"Hola Carly"

Nos miramos por unos segundos y finalmente decidió hablar.

"Sabes, en el show necesitamos a alguien que aparezca de vez en cuando haciendo lo que sea, ¿Te gustaría ser esa persona?"

Yo sabía que tenía cosas que hacer, después de todo, a pesar de que la gente pensaba que yo era un perdedor, no muchos sabían que yo era realmente popular con las chicas, por lo que tenía citas todas las semanas.

Estuve a segundos de negarme cortésmente, hasta que note sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos cafés, los que me hipnotizaron por unos momentos.

Agito su mano frente a mi rostro y volvió a hacerme la misma pregunta, a la que asentí velozmente.

"¡Genial! Te espero el viernes en mi casa"

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido ya no podía echarme atrás porque Carly había desaparecido del corredor.

Esa fue la primera vez que Carly me pidió ayuda, y desde entonces comencé a aparecer periódicamente en el programa, además de que comencé a desarrollar un interés especial en ella.

Con el pasar de los años nos fuimos conociendo mejor, salíamos juntos de compras, y más de una vez la acompañe a la tienda Build-A-Bra, de donde siempre me echaban, por lo que tenía que esperarla en la salida.

En definitiva, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos.

Tiempo después, cuando nos enteramos de que Sam y Freddie eran pareja, comenzamos a compartir aún más tiempo a solas, después de todo, aquella parejita solía salir muy a menudo, pues Freddie, al ser el capitán de la selección de esgrima, no tenía mucho tiempo libre, así que lo aprovechaba al máximo con Sam.

En uno de esos días en los que Carly y yo estábamos solos, sucedió aquello.

Carly y yo estábamos estudiando en su casa, ya que dentro de unas semanas comenzarían los exámenes en la escuela. Ambos estábamos muy concentrados, lo cual era increíble en mí, ya que gracias a ella, durante el último tiempo había comenzado a estudiar por mi cuenta, e incluso nos planteábamos realizar proyectos juntos.

Teníamos la televisión encendida, pero esta estaba en modo silencioso, ya que ninguno la estaba viendo realmente.

Había un ambiente muy relajante en la sala, el cual a pesar de quitarnos un poco el estrés, no nos desconcentraba de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Mientras desarrollaba el ejercicio numero doscientos treinta y cinco de aquel libro, note que me había equivocado en el ejercicio anterior, por lo que mire a Carly y estire mi mano.

"¿Podrías prestarme tu borrador?"

Ella sonrió levemente y me dejo sacar el utensilio que requería.

Varios minutos más tarde me di cuenta de que aquel ejercicio que había borrado no le podía encontrar su resultado, por lo que me levante de mi silla y rodee la mesa hasta llegar donde Carly. Me pare al lado de su silla y le indique el problema.

"Carly, ¿Podrías ayudarme con este ejercicio?"

Ella giro hasta que pudimos vernos directamente a los ojos. Me sonrió y asintió levemente. Tomo su lapiz y comenzó a desarrollar el ejercicio. Un cálculo, dos cálculos, y al tercero se detuvo.

La mire extrañado.

"¿Sucede algo Carly? ¿Necesitas tu borrador?"

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y clavo su mirada en la mía.

"Creo… creo que… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Gibby"

Toda la sala quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

Nos miramos por varios minutos, hasta que ella se levantó de la silla y poso sus manos suavemente en mis hombros. Ella cerró los ojos, por lo que yo hice lo mismo instintivamente. Momentos después pude sentir sus suaves labios junto a los míos.

Fue una sensación asombrosa, la cual hasta hace dos meses no podía dejar de sentir.

Desde ese día estuvimos juntos en secreto, lo cual no era muy difícil, ya que Freddie y Sam siempre salían juntos a hacer cosas de pareja, lo cual nos permitió progresar en nuestra relación hasta un punto en el que ya no pudimos echarnos para atrás.

Cuando cumplimos dos meses juntos, y un mes siendo novios, tuvimos relaciones, y lamentablemente nuestra primera vez fue casi pública, ya que cuando bajamos al primer piso de la casa de Carly, pensado que no había nadie allí, nos encontramos con nuestros mejores amigos mirándonos consternados. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podíamos esperar? Carly estaba semidesnuda debajo de una sábana, y yo estaba con mi jeans y sin mi camisa.

No fue la mejor forma de darles a conocer sobre nosotros, pero que más se podía hacer, lo hecho ya estaba hecho.

El problema fue que aunque nos descubrieron en "pleno acto", eso no evito que dejásemos de hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

"_E…estoy… estoy embarazada"_

Esa simple frase me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estuvimos haciendo todo ese tiempo, no era simplemente para divertirse…

Cuando Carly me conto que estaba embarazada me sentí terrible. Me pregunte millones de veces ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, entonces recordé que no era el único en esta situación, por lo que la mire directo a los ojos. Ella estaba igual o más afligida que yo, entonces tome una decisión, no iba a dejar que ella sufriese sola.

La apoye, la acompañe a hablar con su padre, y en ese mismo momento me entere que ella se iría a Yakima por un año.

Me sentía completamente vacío, pero Carly logro devolverme el espíritu con un beso y una promesa.

"_No te preocupes Gibby, tú vas a poder ir a verme todas las veces que quieras, y yo tratare de enseñarte todo lo que sepa para que ambos seamos buenos padres"_

Y así ha sido, durante estos dos últimos meses he ido a visitar a Carly en varias oportunidades, y la única forma que tenía para poder viajar hasta allá era con mi madre, a quien le conté que sería abuela, al día siguiente que yo me entere que sería padre. Ella respondió mal al principio, de hecho se desmayó, pero cuando reacciono no lo tomo tan mal como lo esperaba.

Desde entonces he aprendido cosas muy útiles, desde poner pañales, hasta reconocer algunas enfermedades.

Tuve que abandonar completamente mi antigua personalidad, y madurar más rápido de lo normal.

Quizá abandone mi niñez más rápido que muchos chicos de mi edad, pero a cambio voy a recibir un regalo hermoso… un hijo o una hija.

Por favor, que estos ocho meses pasen rápido… Tengo demasiadas ganas de ver a Carly, además de conocer a mi hijo, o hija.

* * *

**Carly POV:**

Mi nombre es Carly Shay. Desde hace cuatro años soy una de las co-anfitrionas de un web show llamado iCarly, en el cual participo con mis mejores amigos, Sam, Freddie y mi novio Gibby.

Pero desde hace dos meses comencé a vivir en una ciudad llamada Yakima, la cual se encuentra a unas horas de vieja desde Seattle.

¿Por qué me vine a vivir aquí y deje toda mi vida tirada?

Dos meses atrás me entere de que estoy esperando un bebe.

Cuando me entere de la noticia, sentí como el mundo se me venía encima. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

En ese momento pensé que era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida… Pero me equivoque rotundamente. Spencer le había contado todo a mi padre, quien el mismo día en el que revise mi test, llego a Seattle a primera hora.

Cuando lo vi en casa no pude evitar ponerme feliz, no lo veía hacía mucho tiempo, pero cuando deje de lado la felicidad, lo inevitable vino a mí. Él ya lo sabía. Caí en un estado de shock del cual no pude salir, hasta que escuche una parte de la acalorada discusión que tenían Spencer y mi Abuelo.

"… _Así que te lo pido con todo mi corazón Papá… Deja que se quede conmigo"_

Encare a mi padre y le rogué que me dejara quedarme con Spencer, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada… Me iría a Yakima.

Sentí mí como si mi corazón se estuviese rompiendo en mil pedazos…

Salí corriendo de ahí y me encerré en mi habitación.

Lloraba y lloraba. Los ojos me ardían mucho, y no podía dejar de sonarme cada dos por tres.

En una de las tantas veces que me seque las lágrimas, simplemente para que brotaran más, decidí salir de casa, pues no tenía ganas de ver a ningún miembro de mi familia, entre en el ascensor y marque el número de Gibby.

Cuando le conté lo que pasaba, el reacciono como cualquier persona, se sorprendió y comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora, pero también se recuperó velozmente, y decidió ir a hablar con mi padre.

Al llegar a mi apartamento nos encontramos con que todos estaban ahí, es decir, la parejita Seddie, si, de vez en cuando les decía eso y ellos reaccionaban de la misma manera, se molestaban pero se ponían rojos como tomates, además de Spencer y Papá.

Sam al enterarse de lo que iba a suceder se puso a llorar tanto como yo, mientras que Freddie y Gibby le rogaban a mi padre que lo reconsiderara.

Llegamos a un punto en el que nadie se escuchaba entre si, por lo que Papá se molestó y grito a viva voz.

"_¡Atención!"_

Cuando tuvo la atención de todos los presentes, comenzó a hablar…

Después de lo que fue un emotivo monologo de su parte, pude enterarme que su idea no era que yo me fuese a vivir para siempre a Yakima, sino que aprendiese lo más que pudiera de mi abuela y mi abuelo, para que así me convirtiera en una madre ejemplar para mi bebe.

Nos abrazamos y lloramos por muchos minutos.

Esa noticia alivio de gran manera mi corazón.

Con mi padre llegamos a un acuerdo, mientras que yo me cuidara, hiciese caso a todo lo que me decían, y aprendiera todo lo que pudiese, me iba a permitir volver antes de lo estipulado… ¡Pero ha sido tan difícil!

Cuando me fui de Seattle junto con mis abuelos, iba decidida a dar lo mejor de mí, pero apenas puse un pie en la que sería mi habitación por el próximo año, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar incontrolablemente, y así fue el primer día, y el segundo, y el tercero, hasta que llegue a punto en el que ya no lloraba.

Al cuarto día en Yakima, después de haber desayunado, y haber seguido llorando, caí en un profundo sueño.

_Cuando pude abrir los ojos, me di cuenta que estaba apoyada sobre una mesa, con la cabeza encima de mis brazos. Me incorpore lentamente y me estire todo lo que pude, para así poder quitarme todo el letargo que me había propinado la siesta._

_Mire a mí alrededor, solo para darme cuenta que solo había oscuridad por todos lados._

_Extrañada me rasque la cabeza, preguntándome como era que había llegado ahí, cuando escuche una risa muy tierna, pero que a la vez me pareció muy tétrica, ya que la oscuridad ayudaba a dar ese sentido. Busque su origen por todos lados, hasta que di con un ligero haz de luz que alumbraba a varios metros de distancia._

_Me levante de la silla y emprendí rumbo hacia aquel sector. Cuando estuve a unos treinta metros de distancia, note que no podía avanzar más, era como si hubiese una pared invisible frente a mí. La toque con la punta de mis dedos y los deslice de arriba hacia abajo, cuando escuche una voz muy suave._

"_¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"_

_No pude evitar soltar un grito de terror cuando vi a una niña de unos tres años a mi lado. Era una niña muy hermosa, su cabello era muy liso y de color castaño, mientras que sus ojos eran entre cafés, los cuales me recordaron a cierta persona que se quitaba la camisa muy seguido. Estaba vestida con una linda faldita blanca, y un sweater del mismo color que hacia juego._

_Me miro un tanto molesta y esta vez me repitió la pregunta con una voz menos dulce que la vez anterior._

_Accedí a jugar con ella, a lo que la niña me tomo de la mano y comenzó a avanzar._

"_¿Cómo te llamas pequeñita?"_

"_Amy"_

"_Entonces Amy, ¿A qué vamos a jugar?"_

_La niña me sonrió antes de responder._

"_¡A llegar a la luz!"_

_Mientras caminábamos, volví a estirar mi mano, y como esperaba, volví a dar contra aquella pared invisible._

"_¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta allá Amy?"_

_La niña rio suavemente._

"_Estamos en un laberinto señorita, pero no te preocupes, mi mamá me enseño a pasar a través de él"_

_Algo en mi interior me dijo que podía confiar en su inocente seguridad, por lo que me deje llevar por ella._

_A medida que avanzábamos por aquel laberinto invisible, me daba cuenta que su pequeña manita me irradiaba un calor muy particular, pues sentía como recorría mi cuerpo, esto me daba cosquillas, por lo que me reía a la par que aquella pequeña._

_Después de unos minutos logramos llegar hasta la luz que antes me parecía tan lejana._

_Había muchas plumas en el piso, por lo que no pude evitarlo. Tome todas las que pude con ambas manos y las lance hacia arriba con todas mis fuerzas. La niña rio de buena gana y me imito._

_Pasamos las que parecieron horas jugando a aquello, cuando nos dejamos caer agotadas._

"_Eres muy divertida señorita"_

"_Tú también Amy"_

_La niña me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero tenía una expresión extraña, una expresión que era muy rara de ver en niños de esa edad. Melancolía._

"_¿Qué sucede Amy?"_

_La pequeña me miro somnolienta._

"_Volveremos a jugar algún día, ¿Verdad?"_

_Sonreí con ternura._

"_Por supuesto que sí"_

_La niña me sonrió una última vez y cayó profundamente dormida. Apenas ella cerro sus ojos, una luz aún más fuerte que la anterior se ilumino sobre mí, y comenzó a elevarme._

"_¡No! ¡No quiero dejarla sola! ¡Se ve muy triste!"_

_Estaba desesperada._

_Mientras trataba de alcanzarla, escuche una persona acercándose._

_Apenas pude ver su rostro solté un gritito de sorpresa y me lleve ambas manos a mi boca._

_Era idéntica a mí._

"_No te preocupes Carly, yo cuidare de ella por ahora"_

_Me dedico una sonrisa hermosa, de esas que te dan solo la gente que conoces de hace años._

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_Tu corazón, y créeme, nunca me había sentido tan llena de vida"_

_Mi otra yo tomo a Amy en sus brazos y acaricio suavemente sus mejillas._

"_Algo me dice que volverán a verse muy pronto"_

_Me sonrió una última vez, y entonces perdí todas mis fuerzas, por lo que aquella luz me jalo hasta que toda la oscuridad desapareció..._

Cuando pude abrir los ojos, note que mi rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

Ese mismo día decidí que iba a dar lo mejor de mí para superar todo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Durante estos dos meses, he tenido clases particulares, además de todas las "enseñanzas" que me estaba dando mi Abuela.

También me han visitado Sam y Freddie, además de Gibby, quien trata de venir todos los fines de semana, junto a Papá, Spencer y su madre.

Desde aquel sueño toda la pena que tenía se convirtió en expectación.

No puedo esperar a que pasen todo estos meses, para así, poder volver a jugar finalmente con mi pequeña Amy…

* * *

**Sam POV:**

Mi nombre es Samantha Puckett, pero odio que me llamen así, siempre he preferido que me llamen Sam. Desde hace cuatro años soy una de las co-anfitrionas de un web show llamado iCarly, junto a mi mejor amiga, Carly, mi novio Freddie y otro buen amigo llamado Gibby.

Dos meses atrás nos enteramos de que mi mejor amiga estaba embarazada.

Fue un golpe muy duro para mí, pues a pesar de que todos la apoyábamos, su padre decidió que ella estuviese todo un año viviendo en Yakima, para que así estuviese lo suficientemente preparada para cuando se volviese madre.

Estos dos meses han sido muy difíciles. El no tener a Carly cerca me ha deprimido mucho, a tal nivel que no he participado del show algunas semanas.

Freddie ha dado lo mejor de sí para tratar de subirme el ánimo, pero no ha habido caso.

He dejado de ser yo… Ya no golpeo a los nerds, ni siquiera al que me pertenece, incluso, el siempre apetitoso jamón, ya no me parece tan apetitoso… Estoy realmente mal…

Mi relación con Freddie, durante estos dos últimos meses se ha visto un tanto deteriorada, ya que debido a mi actual depresión, un grado de paranoia se ha ido apoderando de mí, a puntos tan extremos que he comenzado a desconfiar de todos, incluido Freddifer…

Ayer lo escuche hablando con Carly por teléfono.

Estaba en la escuela, a altas horas de la noche, puesto que tenía que hacer un proyecto con Freddie. Estuve caminando unos minutos por el pasillo hasta que di con el susodicho, el cual actuaba de manera sospechosa.

Claramente trataba de pasar desapercibido, pues hablaba lo más bajo que podía. No podía escuchar que era lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que me acerque silenciosamente.

"¿Cómo se supone que le voy a decir a Sam?"

¿Que tendrá que decirme…? Me quede clavada a la esquina en la que me estaba escondiendo para que no pudiese verme. Su voz se escuchaba triste…

"Lo sé, obviamente no quiero herirla"

Herirme… ¿Por qué va a herirme…? Apoye mi espalda contra el frio concreto, un poco más perturbada que antes.

¿Herirme…?

Suspiro nuevamente antes de hablar.

"Pero, si dejo a Sam ahora estoy seguro que se va a sentir muy sola"

¡CRACK!

Me lleve ambas manos al pecho rápidamente.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar este tipo de sentimiento.

No paraba de temblar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

¿Freddie va a terminar conmigo?

Utilice todas mis fuerzas para seguir escuchándolo.

"¡Ahh! ¡Lo sé! Pero tú sabes lo deprimida que esta Sam, si se lo digo ahora, va a odiarme por el resto de su vida"

¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Si ya no me ama que me lo diga!

Sentí como me hirvió la sangre.

"No te preocupes, le diré yo…"

Al escucharlo decir eso, toda la rabia del momento se fue… Y se convirtió en tristeza nuevamente.

Las lágrimas ya se habían deslizado por mis mejillas, mientras que sollozaba débilmente para no ser escuchada. Me incorpore lentamente para irme cuando lo escuche…

"Si, Joan"

¡CRACK!

Un lamento muy triste y largo escapo por mi boca, por lo que me la tuve que cubrir con ambas manos y salir corriendo de ahí…

…

…

No quiero levantarme hoy… Pero tendré que hacerlo.

Freddie me llamo, y dijo que tenía que decirme algo muy importante…

Mi nombre es Sam Puckett, y tengo miedo…

* * *

**Freddie POV:**

Mi nombre es Fredward Benson, pero todos me dicen Freddie. Durante los últimos cuatro años he sido el director técnico de un popular web show llamado iCarly, en el cual participo junto con mis amigos, Carly, Gibby, y mi novia Sam.

Pero lamentablemente durante el último tiempo no hemos podido llevar a cabo el programa, debido a varias razones, pero las dos más importantes son, que Carly está embarazada, además de que actualmente está viviendo en Yakima, y que Sam debido a la situación de Carly, y a su distancia de ella, cayó en una depresión muy grande.

Juro que he hecho todo lo que he podido para tratar de subirle el ánimo. Hay veces que la he acompañado el día completo, otras veces la he llevado a cenar a aquel restaurant de jamón italiano que tanto le gusta, he seguido haciéndole aquellos masajes que la relajan tanto… Pero nada funciona.

Poco a poco su depresión se me ha ido contagiando, lo que ha hecho que me no me sienta cómodo siempre que estoy con ella. Obviamente esto no va a hacer que me aleje de ella.

O al menos eso pensaba yo…

**Ayer…**

Me encontraba entrenando como todos los días junto a Joan, ya que siempre nos hacían practicar entre nosotros, puesto que somos los capitanes de la selección de esgrima.

Para variar era una contienda difícil, ambos estábamos bien posicionados y nuestras guardias permanecían más firmes que nunca, hasta que volví a desconcentrarme, como tantas otras veces a lo largo de esta semana. Joan me asestó un golpe con su florete, el cual me hizo caer en mi musculo de sentar.

"¿Estas bien Freddie?"

Me tendió la mano, la cual acepte con gusto.

"Si, eso creo…"

Comencé a sacudirme un poco el polvo que había ganado al caer, cuando sentí la intrigante mirada de Joan.

"¿Qué sucede Joan?"

"Estas teniendo problemas con Sam, ¿Verdad?"

"No se te va una ¿Eh?"

Joan rio despacio antes de tomarme del brazo y arrastrarme fuera del estadio.

"¿¡A donde van!"

"¡Me llevare a Freddie por un rato, volvemos en unos minutos!"

"¡De acuerdo, pero recuerden que tenemos que hablar después!"

Ambos asentimos, mientras que toda la selección de esgrima silbaba en aprobación a lo que veían, lo cual me sonrojo un poco.

¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Yo tengo a Sam!

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una banca que estaba bajo un bello sauce.

"¿Qué sucede Freddie?"

Suspire, para luego mirarla a los ojos.

"Ya no sé qué hacer para que a Sam se le quite esa depresión… Odio verla así…"

Senti la mano de Joan acariciándome el hombro.

"No te preocupes Freddie, estoy segura que lograran idear algo para que ella se sienta mejor"

La mire incrédulo.

"¡Esperaba que me dieras alguna idea!"

"Lo lamento, pero jamás he convivido con alguien deprimido, de verdad lo lamento…"

La mire angustiado, ahora había hecho que otra chica se sintiese mal… Soy lo peor…

"Vamos Joan, el entrenador nos tenía que decir algo"

Mientras volvíamos al estadio, yo trataba de hacer que Joan subiese su ánimo, lo cual no lograba del todo.

¡Demonios! Ahora no solo esta Sam deprimida, sino que ahora también Joan.

Cuando entramos, el entrenador se nos acercó rápidamente.

"Chicos, tenemos que hablar"

Nos miramos con Joan, y lo seguimos a su oficina.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a la oficina del entrenador, nos sentamos frente a él y nos quedamos en silencio.

"Chicos, hay algo muy importante que tengo que hablar con ambos"

Tragamos saliva y asentimos para que continuase.

"Ustedes son muy buenos, todos aquí lo saben. Han demostrado ser de los mejores esgrimistas de este país, y estoy seguro que también lo serían internacionalmente si Freddie no hubiese sufrido aquel accidente…"

Inconscientemente agarre mi brazo derecho.

"… A lo que voy chicos, es que ustedes pueden ser muy grandes dentro de este deporte, y les tengo una propuesta respecto a eso…"

Joan me miro intrigada, mientras que yo no dejaba de pensar en lo que nos tenía que decir.

"… Los quiero enviar a Inglaterra, y no aceptare un no por respuesta"

El entrenador nos tendió unos panfletos con toda la información, la cual era realmente tentadora. Entrenamiento con la selección de Inglaterra, estudios pagados, estudios universitarios complementarios… Toda una maravilla, pero había un problema… Sam.

Apenas recordé la situación de Sam, me lleve una mano a la frente y comenzó a dolerme la cabeza.

"Yo… yo no puedo aceptar esto… te… tengo problemas en casa, los cuales tengo que solucionar"

Joan me miro decepcionada, mientras el entrenador suspiraba descontento.

"Freddie, entiendo que quieras darle prioridad a tus problemas, pero piénsalo, estas asegurándote educación universitaria en la carrera que tu desees, además de un entrenamiento que fácilmente podría permitirte participar en las olimpiadas, ¿Estás seguro que quieres perder eso?"

Suspire largamente.

"Lo… lo pensare"

"De acuerdo, pero necesito una respuesta rápido, ya que si aceptan, se tendrán que ir en una semana"

Sentí como perdía mis fuerzas.

Me levante y camine hasta el marco de la puerta.

"Freddie, es solo un año, piensalo"

Mire al entrenador, y luego a Joan.

"Una última cosa Freddie, esta oportunidad solo me la dieron si ambos estaban de acuerdo, si alguno no acepta, el otro no podrá ir"

Sentí como caía un gran peso sobre mi espalda. Joan me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos, amenazando con salir.

"Freddie, tu haz lo que consideres correcto, por algo somos amigos"

Otro gran peso cayó sobre mí.

Me excuse y me retire del lugar. Aún era temprano para terminar las prácticas, pero recordé que tenía que ir a ver a Sam a la escuela, puesto que teníamos que hacer un proyecto.

Por lo que me fui a duchar, y partir en dirección a la escuela.

**Horas después…**

No había rastros de Sam por ningún lado, por lo que decidí llamar a Carly, para contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado me di cuenta de que la escuela estaba completamente vacía, de vez en cuando pasaba un conserje limpiando con su trapo, pero no había más almas en el edificio.

"¿Diga?"

"Carly, soy yo, Freddie"

"¡¿Cómo estás?"

Suspire dándole a entender mi estado.

"¿Todavía están deprimidos?"

"A Sam le cuesta mucho estar lejos de ti, y a mí me afecta verla así"

"¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?"

Me frote la cara con la mano libre y negué rápidamente.

"No Carly, no llamaba para eso. Sucedió algo…"

"¿El qué?"

"Me dieron una beca para estudiar…"

Escuche a Carly celebrar largamente, hasta que noto que yo no lo hacía.

"¿Qué sucede Freddie? ¿Por qué no estas feliz?"

Me tome la cabeza y le dije la verdad.

"Me dieron una beca, pero en Inglaterra, la cual dura un año, todo pagado, y lo peor, es que si yo no voy, Joan tampoco va a poder ir…" Carly dio un gritito de sorpresa, para luego darse cuenta de que era lo que me estaba atormentando.

"¡¿Le dijiste a Sam?"

"¿Cómo se supone que le voy a decir?"

"Vas a tener que buscar la forma Freddie, porque si no le dices, la vas a herir aún más que diciéndole todo de frente"

No podía mantenerme tranquilo, me pase la mano por el cabello y respondí.

"Lo sé, obviamente no quiero herirla"

"Freddie, vas a tener que decirle que vas a Inglaterra"

Suspire largamente, otra vez…

"Pero, si dejo a Sam ahora, estoy seguro que se va a sentir muy sola"

Esta vez fue Carly quien suspiro…

"Pero no hay remedio Freddie, estas obligado a ir, te van a dar una beca para estudiar un año allá, además de que Joan también merece esa oportunidad"

"¡Ahh! ¡Lo sé! Pero tú sabes lo deprimida que esta Sam, si se lo digo ahora, va a odiarme por el resto de su vida"

"Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo"

Sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar en cualquier momento…

"No te preocupes, le diré yo..."

"¿Entonces, solo vas con Joan?"

Asentí, aunque Carly no pudiese verme.

"Si, Joan"

Charlamos unos minutos más, cuando note que Sam se estaba tardando, por lo que me despedí y corte la llamada, para así, poder llamar a mi novia.

Después de unos momentos, Sam contesto.

"Sammy, ¿Por qué no viniste?"

Sam se escuchaba gangosa…

"Lo lamento, pero Mamá tenía problemas en casa así que tuve que irme"

Suspire nuevamente antes de hablar…

"De acuerdo, pero Sam…"

"¿Si?"

"Mañana tengo que hablar de algo muy serio contigo"

La escuche sollozar, o al menos eso pensé que era hasta que se despidió como lo hacia normalmente…

Corte la llamada y me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza.

Mi nombre es Freddie Benson, y mañana será un día muy difícil…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este episodio :D! y si no lo lamento, por que me costo mucho u.u xD!**

**Como siempre, saludos para todos y espero que de verdad lo disfruten :3**

**PD: Si ven algun error haganmelo saber**

**dejen sus reviews y saludos :D!**


	15. Almost the end

**Hola!**

**A pasado mucho tiempo desde que subi el ultimo episodio, de verdad lo lamento, pero esto de tratar de terminar una historia es de lo mas dificil xD!**

**Por cierto, no se si es bueno o malo, pero esta historia todavia no terminara xD!, ya que este sera el penúltimo capitulo y no el anterior como tenia previsto. Para quienes vean esta actualizacion y se emocionen por el ultimo episodio, de verdad pido perdon, para quienes no se emocionen, tambien xD!**

**Sin mas preambulos, iCarly no me pertenece, solo la historia en la que se encuentran.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

**Sam POV:**

Escuche el sonido de un interruptor, justo antes de sentir la luz chocando contra mis ojos. Estire mis extremidades lo más que pude y abrí mis parpados lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarme al brillo de la ampolleta.

"Sam, ¿Hoy no te ibas a encontrar con tu novio nerd?"

Mire a mi querida madre, quien estaba arreglada para salir a una cita. No le respondí, a lo que ella reacciono como hacia últimamente, se me acerco, me abrazo y para terminar, me acaricio el cabello.

"Sam, todavía no estas segura, lo que escuchaste ayer fue tan solo una conversación en la que no estabas participando. Mientras él no lo diga, no tienes que suponer nada"

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y me deje querer por unos momentos. Al parecer las sesiones en el psiquiatra estaban haciendo efectos maravillosos en nosotras dos.

Mamá dejo de abrazarme y me tomo del rostro con ambas manos.

"Volveré un poco tarde. Cuídate, ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí y le di un abrazo.

Cuando escuche la puerta de entrada retumbar en el pórtico deduje que me encontraba sola.

Me levante de la cama, fui al baño de mi habitación y me lave la cara reiteradas veces antes de mirarme al espejo.

Mis ojos estaban un poco hinchados, y mi nariz irritada, lo que me hizo recordar a Carly, justo antes de que se fuese a Yakima.

Me seque y volví a mi habitación para vestirme.

Mire la hora y comprendí porque mi madre parecía preocupada… Faltaban treinta minutos para que Freddie saliese de su práctica, lo que significaba que estaba anocheciendo, y que yo no había salido de mi habitación en todo el día.

No estaba bañada, tampoco me veía muy linda… De todos modos no importaba, al fin y al cabo, simplemente me iba a reunir con Fredduccini.

Mire por la ventana mientras recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido esta mañana…

_Mi celular había comenzado a sonar hacía unos momentos, pero no quería contestarlo._

_Llevaba cerca de una hora despierta, y después de todo lo que había sucedido ayer, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de levantarme._

_A la tercera vez que sonó mi celular, me rendí y decidí contestar._

"_¿Diga?"_

"_¡Sam! ¿Por qué no me contestabas?"_

"_Lo lamento Freddoso. Estaba durmiendo" Lo escuche aclararse la garganta._

"_¿Recordaste que hoy tenemos que hablar?"_

_Suspire débilmente, para finalizar con una afirmación._

"_En mi casa, después de la práctica, ¿De acuerdo? Puedes ir antes. Tu sabes cómo entrar"_

_Afirme nuevamente y me despedí sin ganas._

_Apenas corte la llamada, comencé a llorar otra vez…_

Sacudí mi cabeza violentamente, tratando de olvidar la conversación, pues las lágrimas amenazaron con salir nuevamente, pero logre controlarme y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando estuve lista, inspire profundamente, me di una última revisión y me dispuse a dirigirme a casa de Freddie.

* * *

**Freddie POV:**

Estaba totalmente desconcentrado. Quedaba solo media hora de práctica, y había pasado todo el entrenamiento cometiendo errores. Mientras me enfrentaba a alguno de mis compañeros, utilizando mal los equipos deportivos y tropezándome mientras caminaba. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para seguir escuchando al entrenador quejarse por mis traspiés, por lo que decidí salir del estadio e ir a trotar a su alrededor. En momentos como ese descubrí que lo que más me ayudaba a relajarme era hacer un poco de ejercicio completamente solo.

Cuando estaba dando la doceava vuelva alrededor del estadio, tratando de ordenar mis ideas, escuche a alguien trotando detrás de mí, por lo que me di la vuelta instintivamente y seguí trotando de espaldas.

"Hola Freddie" Me saludo mientras me brindaba una gran sonrisa, como hacia siempre.

"Hola Joan"

Troto hasta mi lado y me indico que mirase hacia el frente.

"Sabes que no puedes trotar de espaldas, podrías caer y lesionarte seriamente"

"Me choco un auto, ¿Y crees que una caída me va a matar?"

Joan me dio un golpecito en la nuca y me miro tratando de parecer molesta.

"¡Es precaución!"

Le sonreí resignado.

Estuvimos unos diez minutos trotando en silencio, hasta que Joan se detuvo en seco, por lo que me di la vuelta y la quede mirando.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tenemos que hablar Freddie"

Se acercó lentamente, hasta que estuvo frente a mí, cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a hablar.

"Hoy, cuando llegue a la práctica, el entrenador me llamo a su oficina. Me dijo que estaba muy feliz, porque dos de los mejores esgrimistas que había entrenado en su carrera irían a capacitarse al extranjero. Yo estaba atónita. Se me acerco y me dio un abrazo, al cual tuve que responder sin muchas ganas. Te preguntaras por qué me sentí tan incómoda… ¡Pues fue porque mi mejor amigo tomo una decisión muy importante sin consultarme!"

Joan estaba muy molesta. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su ceño fruncido, y golpeaba su dedo índice continuamente contra su brazo, indicando que esperaba una respuesta, la cual más me valía que fuese buena.

"¡¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión sin consultarme?"

Me rasque la nuca nerviosamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Bueno, el entrenador me fue a ver a casa y llevo los boletos de avión, lo que me hizo convencerme. Y la verdad, es que olvide decírtelo"

Joan me conecto una cachetada tan fuerte que me hizo probar el sabor de mi propia sangre.

"¡Auch! ¡Me rompiste el labio!"

"¡No eres nadie para sentir lastima por mí!"

"¡¿Me puedes decir quién es el que está sintiendo lastima por ti?"

Le grite molesto, mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

"¡Tu estúpido idiota!"

Lanzo su mano nuevamente al ataque, pero esta vez fui más rápido y la detuve.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!"

Los ojos de Joan reflejaban toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡No hasta que me escuches!"

Cuando se estuvo quieta más de cinco segundos, me dispuse a hablar.

"Mira, quizá realmente fue una estupidez no hablarlo contigo, pero yo sabía lo mucho que significaba para ti esta oportuni…"

"¡Y yo sé cuánto significa para ti Sam!"

La quede mirando estupefacto. Sus puños estaban firmemente apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes por eso. Sé que ella podrá entender que esta es una oportunidad única. Sam es una persona muy fuerte y sé que podrá con esto"

"¡Pero yo no!"

Nuevamente me sentí perdido en esta conversación, pues Joan me miraba furibunda, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

"¿A qué te refieres?

"¡Eres tan estúpido!"

Sus ojos no pudieron más y gruesas lágrimas cayeron por su encendido rostro, el cual competía a la par con su rojizo cabello.

"¡Todavía te amo!"

Mi mandíbula cayo unos centímetros ante la confesión a la que me veía expuesto.

La pelirroja me miraba con gran intensidad, por lo que dude al responder por unos momentos, pero de todos modos sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto.

"Joan, yo… yo amo a…"

"Amas a Sam, y créeme que no esperaba que fuese de otra forma. Pero por lo mismo no puedo comprender por qué vas a dejarla sola" Mi amiga se frotaba los ojos violentamente tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

Me pase las manos por el cabello, para finalizar mirando el cielo nocturno.

"Mira, Sam es como un grasito…"

Joan me miro incrédula. Su boca estaba un tanto abierta, y una de sus cejas se arqueaba amenazando con saltar de su rostro.

"Juro que tiene sentido, o al menos eso espero."

Aclare mi garganta y procedí a dar a conocer mi punto de vista.

"Tal como los grasitos y su marshmallow congelado, Sam tiene una capa exterior muy dura, la cual la hace parecer una adolecente abusadora, grosera y poco madura, pero la realidad es que ella ocupa esa capa para protegerse de salir herida. La segunda capa…"

"El bizcochuelo de chocolate…"

Mire a Joan extrañado, al parecer se estaba dejando llevar por la comparación.

"Como bien dices tú, aquel bizcochuelo de chocolate, representa a la personalidad amistosa y muy preocupada de Sam, esa personalidad que la hace estar pendiente de sus seres queridos todo el tiempo"

Joan asentía lentamente. Parecía un tanto perdida dentro de la comparación, pero creo que llegaba a entender a lo que me refería.

"Y finalmente esta la última capa, que más que una capa, es el relleno del grasito. La crema. La crema es la parte más deliciosa del grasito, ya que cuando uno la prueba siente que está probando el manjar más exótico de este mundo. En el caso de Sam, este relleno cremoso seria su confianza. La confianza que deposita en quienes ella más quiere. Esa confianza es tan especial para mí, porque me hace sentir especial para ella, porque eso significa que cuenta conmigo y que me cree capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas…"

Respire profundamente antes de finalizar.

"…Por esa confianza es que sé que Sam será capaz de soportar todo un año, y por la misma razón sé que si ella no logra soportar nuestra relación a esa distancia, me lo dirá sin rodeos, y directo a la cara"

Joan había dejado de llorar. Sus ojos, los que hace unos momentos mostraban un dolor muy grande, ahora solo reflejaban una calidez reconfortante.

Sonrió levemente antes de comenzar a hablar.

"De acuerdo Freddie. Tu ganas"

Me tendió su mano derecha para darme un apretón de manos, lo cual evite olímpicamente, para darle un gran abrazo.

Joan dejo escapar un gritito de sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos me empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?" grito molesta.

"Perdóname" suplique patéticamente.

Joan comenzó a reír, mientras secaba una lágrima que amenazaba con salir.

Al fin me sentía en paz con mi mano derecha. Con mi amiga.

Mientras nos sonreíamos mutuamente, recordé que a cierta persona muy importante le dije que me esperara.

"¡Rayos, tengo a Sam esperando en casa!"

"¡¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¡Ve a verla ahora!" grito Joan, entre molesta y divertida.

Le sonreí, me despedí agitando la mano, y partí en dirección a las duchas, para llegar limpio y radiante a casa.

Treinta minutos después, ya estaba encajando la llave en la puerta principal para poder entrar, lo que no sirvió de mucho, ya que esta estaba abierta.

Entre lentamente, comprobando que no fuese mamá la que estaba en casa en vez de Sam. Después de unos segundos de escuchar atentamente, pude notar que todo estaba silencioso… demasiado silencioso para mi gusto.

Fui rápidamente a la cocina, y busque las porciones de tocino boliviano, las cuales, sorprendentemente, estaban intactas, lo que me hizo sentir aún más incómodo.

Una sensación extraña comenzó a colarse en mí.

Me encamine hacia mi habitación, a buscar mi teléfono celular, el cual se estaba cargando, ya que al llamar a Sam esta mañana termine de gastar la poca batería que le quedaba.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta note cierta diferencia con respecto a esta mañana. La puerta estaba entreabierta.

Acerque mi mano a la puerta y empuje levemente.

Cuando mire hacia dentro se me helo la sangre. Justo en medio de la habitación había una silueta humana.

Me congele en el acto. Miles de cosas se me pasaron por la mente, desde un fantasma hasta un ladrón, el cual pudo haber atacado a Sam.

Me arme de valor, me posicione, y me dispuse a atacar. Abrí la puerta de par en par y me abalance en contra de aquella figura misteriosa.

Fueron los quince segundos más temerarios de toda mi vida, los cuales, lamentablemente, no terminaron bien, ya que aquella figura me redujo en unos instantes.

_¡¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora? Este tipo me atara y robara, o en el peor de los casos, me matara y robara._

Mientras pensaba en lo poco que me restaba de vida, la figura misteriosa se me quito de encima. Preferí no mover un musculo. Segundos después, en los cuales pensé que la figura misteriosa buscaría algo con lo que acabar mi vida, se encendió la luz de la habitación, a lo que respondí volteándome rápidamente para poder comprobar la identidad de mi agresor.

Al lado del interruptor se encontraba parada una chica, claramente alterada, de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules… Sam…

Apenas note que era ella, me levante rápidamente, a lo que ella respondió tomándome por el cuello de la camiseta y sacudiéndome violentamente.

"¡¿Se puede saber por qué me saltaste encima estúpido?" estaba muy molesta.

"¡Perdóname! Pensé que eras un ladrón." Sam volvió a sacudirme con violencia.

"¡¿Por qué pensaste eso estúpido idiota?" su rostro tenía un pintoresco color escarlata.

"Estabas parada en medio de mi habitación a oscuras, sin mencionar que todo el departamento estaba en silencio, y además, el tocino boliviano estaba intacto, por lo que no pensé que fueses tu" dije rápidamente.

Sam me soltó y camino hasta la ventana de mi habitación.

"Estaba a oscuras por que no quería ver nada, estaba en silencio por que quería pensar, y no comí tocino porque no tenía hambre"

Apenas escuche que no tenía hambre me alerte y me le acerque.

"¿Qué sucede Sam?" pregunte preocupado.

No me respondió.

Habremos estado en completo silencio por todo un minuto, el cual me pareció una eternidad, ya que Sam no dijo ni una sola palabra.

"Tú sabes que siempre te estoy sacando dinero, ¿Verdad?"

La mire incrédulo. Obviamente yo mantenía un estricto control en mis finanzas, es decir, me preocupaba de contar el dinero que tenía escondido en aquel viejo calcetín entre mi ropa interior.

"¡No puedo creer que me saques dinero a escondidas! Además estoy seguro de que tengo cuatrocientos dólares"

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto nuevamente.

"Claro que sí. Tengo cuatrocientos dólares guardados, y te demostrare que tengo razón"

No sabía el porqué de esta conversación, pero no veía por qué no hacerle notar que yo era una persona responsable con mis ahorros.

Abrí el cajón de mi ropa interior y metí la mano hasta el fondo donde se encontraba aquel mugriento calcetín con dinero. Lo saque rápidamente y lo vacié sobre mi cama.

La comprobación no tardo mucho, ya que gracias a mi política de ahorrar solo billetes me evite contar moneda por moneda.

"Tenía razón, cuatrocientos dólares. ¡En tu cara Puckett!"

Ella no cambio su semblante, un semblante frio muy poco común en ella.

"¿Seguro que no falta nada?" pregunto con un tono de voz muy bajo.

Mire nuevamente mi calcetín lleno de dinero.

"Ahora que lo dices, creo que si falta algo…"

Vacié mi dinero, y comencé a contarlo nuevamente.

Ciento cincuenta… ciento sesenta… ciento setenta… ciento ochenta…

Cuando estaba por llegar a los doscientos Sam me grito molesta.

"¡Te faltaron estos billetes Benson!"

Me di la vuelta, dispuesto a regañarla por sacar dinero sin mi consentimiento, pero aquella protesta se hundió hasta lo más profundo de mí ser, ya que Sam se encontraba frente a mí con dos billetes en la mano… dos billetes de avión.

Sam temblaba de pies a cabeza tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Ja…jamás me había sentido tan usada"

La mire choqueado.

"¿De qué… de que estas hablando?" pregunte en un claro estado de sorpresa.

"¡Deja de hacerte el idiota!"

Sam se me acerco a gran velocidad, y de un empujón me hizo caer de trasero al suelo.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste…?"

Su voz estaba llena dolor.

Me levante como pude y la enfrente.

"¿Qué hice?"

Esta vez no fue un empujón, sino una cachetada en pleno rostro.

"¡Sé que todavía sientes algo por Joan!"

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"¡¿De que estas hablando? ¡Yo no siento nada por ella!" respondí molesto.

"¡Callate! Todavía la amas, e iras a Inglaterra con ella. Vi los billetes de avión, tienen sus nombres"

Me acerque a ella lentamente y la tome de las manos. Ella no respondió de forma alguna, y simplemente bajo la mirada.

"Sam…"

Las lágrimas ya estaban recorriendo su rostro.

Elevo su rostro y junto su mirada con la mía.

"Ya no puedo soportarlo…"

La mire preocupado.

"Te refieres a lo de Carly ¿Cierto?"

No respondió. Tome su rostro suavemente con ambas manos.

"Yo también extraño a Carly, pero tenemos que esperarla"

Ella negó agitando la cabeza levemente.

"No me refiero a eso. Freddie, ya no puedo soportar esta relación…"

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.

"Que… ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?" Quite mis manos de su rostro

Sam dejo los billetes de avión sobre mi cama y se acercó lentamente. Me miro por unos segundos, y después me tomo del rostro con ambas manos y me dio un beso en los labios. Fue un beso corto, muy corto para mi gusto.

Esta no era una despedida normal.

No pude moverme, estaba paralizado y por mucho que trate de evitar que se fuese, solo pude verla caminar hasta salir de mi habitación. Momentos después escuche la puerta de entrada cerrándose de un solo golpe.

Apague la luz de mi habitación, camine lentamente hasta mi cama y me deje caer.

"No recordaba que estos apartamentos tuviesen goteras…"

Y ahí me quede en la oscuridad, llorando en silencio…

* * *

**Chan chan chan chan!**

**Espero que todos hayan comprendido que sucedio, sino, no se preocupen que en el ultimo episodio todo quedara explicado y finalizado.**

**Como siempre, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este no fue tan largo como los anteriores, y dudo que el proximo lo sea (Aunque nunca se sabe)**

**Cuídense y espero que sigan leyendo :D!**

**Saludos!**


	16. Final Chapter

**:O! Hola hola, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo con capitulo para mi fanfic, y adivinen, este es el ultimo. Espero que lo disfruten, y me perdonen por haber demorado tanto en escribirlo.**

**Recuerden, todos los personajes pertenecen a Dan, excepto esta historia y Joan xD**

* * *

**Capítulo Final**

Cerré violentamente la puerta de mi casillero y me dirigí al salón de clases. Habían pasado dos días desde que termine mi relación con Freddie, y la noticia ya se había esparcido por toda la escuela. Algunas chicas me consolaban con palabras de apoyo, las cuales no tomaba en cuenta, mientras que otras se reían por lo bajo y celebraban la oportunidad de poder acercarse a la persona mas nerd de esta escuela, el problema era que el mayor nerd que he conocido no había aparecido por estos lares desde aquel incidente que protagonizamos en su habitación, lo cual me hacia sentir aun mas miserable que antes.

_¡¿Por qué te sientes miserable Sam? Él es un estúpido que estuvo jugando contigo, recuérdalo, todavía siente cosas por Joan._

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré tirada sobre mi mesa en el salón de clases, con el profesor a mi lado mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

"No diga nada, se lo que tengo que hacer"

Me levante y salí del salón.

Desde que termine con Benson me depresión había aumentado considerablemente. Podía estar caminando y no saber a donde me dirigía hasta haber llegado a mi destino, o lo que sucedía mas frecuentemente, dormir en cualquier lado y tener estas visiones de mi misma insultando de todas las maneras posibles a Fredward.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de Ted.

Entre sin pedir permiso y me senté frente al director de la escuela.

"¿Qué sucedió esta vez Sam?"

"Ya sabes Ted, me dormí en clases y me mandaron aquí. ¿Cuántos días de castigo?"

Ted me sonrió melancólicamente.

"Sam, hoy dejare que te vayas a casa"

Lo mire sorprendida.

"Se por lo que estas pasando, y lo que necesitas es hablar con una amiga, así que apenas llegues a tu casa hablaras con Carly Shay y esperaras a que ella pueda ayudarte a solucionar tu problema. ¿Entendido?"

_¡¿Por qué todos piensan que me siento mal?_

Salí del despacho de Ted y segundos después comencé a reírme depresivamente de mi misma.

¿A quien engañaba?

Desde el mismo día que termine con Freddie la pena me estaba matando. El primer día fue de los peores que he tenido en mi vida. No podía levantarme de la cama, por lo que mamá dejo que me quedara en casa, lo cual no se si fue bueno o malo, ya que al estar en mi habitación todo el día me sirvió para ver todos los presentes que Freddie me había regalado durante nuestra relación, por lo que termine instalándome en la cocina, con una frazada sobre mis hombros, un envase enorme de helado de tocino y mi cuchara especial para helado.

El segundo día no fue mejor…

* * *

**Flashback:**

Eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde, mi mirada estaba completamente perdida mirando al vacío, mientras que me llenaba la boca de helado y grasitos. Definitivamente ya no era la persona que era hacia dos días. En la televisión estaban pasando una telenovela, la cual no estaba tomando en cuenta, ya que en mi cabeza solo pasaba el recuerdo del día en el que Freddie y yo habíamos terminado.

Mientras me auto compadecía escuche a alguien llamar a la puerta. Me moví lentamente y abrí de golpe.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¡No queremos lo que vendes!" Grite molesta.

Al no escuchar el típico grito de terror de parte del sujeto, me moleste en separar mi vista del helado y mirarlo a la cara.

Freddie estaba parado frente a mi con una cara de sorpresa y… ¿Asco?

"Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Susurre débilmente, mientras me limpiaba el helado que tenía esparcido por la cara.

Freddie relajo su rostro, y adopto toda la seriedad del mundo.

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"No quiero" Le dije mientras volvía a mirar amorosamente a mi helado, pero el contacto ojo-helado no duro mucho, ya que Freddie me lo quito de las manos rápidamente y lo dejo en el piso atrás de él.

"¡Devuélvemelo ahora Benson!" Grite molesta.

"No hasta que hables conmigo" Al notar la seriedad en su voz, decidí darme por vencida.

Tome los extremos de la frazada y cruce los brazos tratando de escapar del frio.

"Sam, yo no siento nada por Joan. Ella es solo una amiga"

Al escuchar su nombre sentí como me hervía la sangre.

"No quiero escucharte…" Dije para mi misma.

"Sam, tienes que creerme. Si no te dije lo del viaje era por que no estaba preparado para…"

"¿¡No estabas preparado!" Lo interrumpí. "¿¡Acaso crees que soy estúpida!"

"Sam…" Freddie trato de calmarme poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, pero fui más rápida y lo aparte de un empujón, haciéndolo caer sobre el helado que había estado comiendo.

"¡Te escuche hablando por teléfono en la escuela, te oí decir que tenias que decirme algo importante!" Freddie parecía choqueado, lo que me hizo enfurecerme aun más.

"Sam, si estabas ahí, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

"No tenia por que hacerte mas fácil el trabajo. Si ibas a terminar conmigo, al menos tenias que tener la decencia de buscarme para decírmelo"

"¡¿Pero de que estas hablando?" Pregunto molesto.

"Hablabas sobre no herirme y sobre Joan esa noche, ¿Necesitas otra pista?" Comenzaba a molestarme.

"Sam, yo te iba a hablar sobre el viaje no sobre Joa…"

Debido a toda la rabia que había acumulado durante estos días, lo golpee violentamente en el rostro, haciéndolo caer nuevamente sobre el helado.

"¡Déjame en paz! Por favor…" Lo último lo susurre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entre a casa rápidamente, y me asome ligeramente por la ventana, simplemente para ver como Freddie se levantaba dificultosamente mientras que se acariciaba el rostro, para finalizar caminando lastimosamente lejos de mi casa, con una gran mancha de helado en el trasero.

Las lágrimas no se detuvieron hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**Fin Flashback**

Mientras recordaba con pesar lo que había sucedido ayer, llegue sin darme cuenta a casa, donde me esperaban mi querida frazada y un nuevo pote de helado de tocino.

Cruce rauda hacia la cocina, cuando escuche a alguien hablando animadamente en la sala.

Me acerque sigilosamente a la entrada, me arme con mi calcetín con mantequilla, el cual siempre llevo conmigo, y me dispuse a atacar.

Apenas cruce la puerta me quede helada. Frente a mi estaban mi madre y mi mejor amiga merendando.

"Hija, creo que deberías cambiar la mantequilla en ese calcetín"

Deje caer a mi fiel calceta y corrí hasta Carly. La levante de las manos y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡Sam, ten cuidado! Recuerda que estoy embarazada" Dijo entre risas.

"Las dejare solas chicas" dijo mamá, a la vez que levantaba las galletas y tazas de la pequeña mesa de centro.

Estuvimos hablando lo que parecieron horas.

"Carls, mirándote ahora, te ves mucho mas adulta de lo nunca fuiste" Dije melancólicamente.

Carly sonrió de la misma manera.

"Abandonar mi adolescencia, ese es el precio que se paga por cometer este tipo de accidentes, pero aun así estoy agradecida, después de todo, tendré a mi hermosa hija en mis brazos"

"¿Sigues con eso Carls? Hace unos momentos me acabas de decir que no estarán seguros del sexo del bebe hasta el próximo chequeo"

"Lo se Sam, pero ese sueño que tuve se sintió tan real, además de que esa "yo" que vi me inspiraba gran confianza. Por eso no puedo dejar de pensar que mi bebe será una pequeña y hermosa niña llamada Amy"

Ambas sonreímos felices.

Era bueno saber que Carly estaba tan bien, ella merece que le sucedan cosas buenas, pero por lo mismo, ella se preocupa mucho por lo demás…

¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo?

"Sam, no he sabido nada de Freddie, ¿Dónde esta?"

Justamente ese era el tema que no quería que saliese a flote.

"No… no lo se. Tampoco he sabido de el" Mentí descaradamente.

Carly me miro con una ceja levantada, claramente cuestionando mi respuesta.

"Eres su novia, ¿No deberías estar mas preocupada? Quizá esta coqueteando con alguna chica" Dijo con una falsa mueca de preocupación.

A pesar de que mi subconsciente sabía que era una broma, este no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran.

"¡Sam, ¿Qué pasa?" Carly estaba choqueada.

Me frote los ojos rápidamente, tratando de detener las lagrimas, pero la preocupación de Carly, sumado a todo lo que había pasado me quebraron.

Después de llorar unos minutos, y de que Carly lograse calmarme, comenzamos a hablar.

"¿Qué sucedió Sam?" pregunto mi mejor amiga, claramente consternada.

Demore unos segundos en contestar, probablemente por que todavía no me acostumbraba a la idea.

"Freddie y yo ya no somos novios"

Carly se quedo paralizada al escuchar la noticia. Trate de recuperar su atención, pero ella, en cambio, se levanto de golpe y comenzó a gritar.

"¡¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando Freddie? ¿¡Como se le ocurre terminar contigo!"

La mire calmadamente, dentro de lo que las lágrimas me lo permitían.

"No Carls, no fue asi"

Carly se detuvo en seco y me miro contrariada.

"¿A no?"

"No, lo que sucedió fue que…"

Algo me hizo detenerme antes de terminar la frase, algo que había dicho Carly.

"Carls, ¿Por qué pensaste que Freddie era el que había terminado conmigo?"

"¿A que te refieres Sam?" pregunto nerviosa Carly.

"¿Por qué pensaste que Freddie terminaría conmigo?"

Carly comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa de lo normal, por lo que la mire con mi cara más acusadora antes de volver a hablarle.

"Carls, recuerda que este tipo de tensiones no le hacen bien al bebe"

Carly se miro al vientre y dejo salir un suspiro.

"Lo que sucedió fue que Freddie me hablo sobre su viaje a Inglaterra, y como acabas de decir que habían terminado, pensé que él había decidido cortar contigo, para así no hacerte esperar un año completo"

Me levante lentamente y mire a mi mejor amiga directamente a los ojos.

"Tu sabias que Freddie y Joan se irían solos a Inglaterra, ¿Y no me dijiste nada?" Sentí como mi cara se estaba desencajando, y las lágrimas volvían a fluir.

"Sam, lamento no habértelo dicho, pero el me prometió que te lo diría" Dijo nerviosa.

Ya no la escuchaba, más bien no quería escucharla.

_¡Carly lo sabia! ¡Ella lo sabia!_

La otra yo en mi cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de furia.

_¡Ella sabia sobre los sentimientos de Freddie por Joan!_

"¡Carly!" Grite molesta.

Carls dio un saltito al escucharme gritar.

"Si tu sabias todo lo relacionado con el viaje de Inglaterra, ¿Entonces también sabias que Freddie todavía siente cosas por Joan?"

Mi voz temblaba. No podía creer que mi mejor amiga me hubiese escondido ese tipo de cosas.

Carly me miro sorprendida.

"¡¿Qué Freddie que?"

"¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Freddie todavía ama a Joan! Lo escuche hablando por teléfono hace unos días, y con la única persona con la que hablaría por celular a esas horas, además de mi, es contigo"

Carly respiro profundamente y adopto una seriedad pocas veces vista en ella. Me hizo recordar esa vez que humille a Freddie por no haber besado a nadie.

"Sam… Yo soy tu mejor amiga, jamás te he decepcionado, o al menos yo siento que jamás ha sido así, por lo mismo te pediré que te calles y me escuches. ¿De acuerdo?"

Escucharla hablar así me asusta, por lo que seguí al pie de la letra cada una de las cosas que dijo. Me volví a sentar y preste atención a lo que iba a decir.

"Cuando Freddie me llamo aquella noche solo me hablo de una cosa, y eso fue su viaje a Inglaterra. Me dijo que era una oportunidad única"

"¿Y que tiene que ver Joan en todo eso?" Carly me miro claramente molesta por haberla interrumpido.

"Él no estaba seguro de hacerlo, ya que viajando te dejaría sola, pero si no viajaba dejaba sin la oportunidad de perfeccionarse a Joan, por lo que termino decidiéndose por ir. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Carly al notar mi mirada perdida, suspiro y siguió hablando.

"El confiaba en que tu lo esperarías, y la única razón por la que confía en eso es por que él te ama"

Lo que decía Carly tenia sentido en mi cabeza, pero no fuera de ella.

"Carls, yo… yo quiero estar sola"

Le di un gran abrazo a mi mejor amiga y subí a mi habitación, dejándola sola en la sala.

Al llegar a mi habitación me acosté en mi casa y hundí la cabeza en la almohada.

_Escuche un chasquido, lo que hizo que abriese los ojos rápidamente. Frente a mi estaba aquella Sam que se encontraba en mi interior. Estaba aun más herida y magullada que antes._

_Al notar como la miraba rio de una forma sarcástica y me tomo del rostro con su mano sana._

"_No creas una palabra de lo que te digan… Él te mintió" Acto seguido comenzó a reír como una demente, lo que me obligo a taparme los oídos y a cerrar los ojos con fuerza._

Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor.

A pesar de que no había sido uno de los sueños más horribles que he tenido con aquella "Sam", este me pareció aun más perturbador. Era como si algo estuviese creciendo dentro de mí.

¿Odio?

El día siguiente fue igual de aburrido que cualquier día de escuela, por lo que a lo único que me dedique a hacer fue a pensar en aquel sueño que había tenido anoche.

A la hora de salida me sorprendí al ver a Carly esperándome a la salida de la escuela, quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De alguna manera me hacia muy feliz que no se hubiese molestado por lo que sucedió ayer.

Nos fuimos caminando juntas hasta el Bushwell Plaza, hablando de incoherencias y cosas no tan incoherentes tales como la vida que estaban llevando su padre y Spens.

Cuando estuvimos a unos metros de llegar al edificio Carly me detuvo en seco. La mire extrañada, para luego mirar hacia donde ella estaba prestando atención.

Frente a nosotras se encontraba Joan.

Nos acercamos lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

Gracias a Carly logre controlarme, ya que ella me tenía tomada de la mano, sino fuese por ella, quien sabe que hubiese pasado con la pelirroja.

Se nos acercó y nos saludo discretamente.

"Hola chicas"

Carly la saludo con un ademan. Yo ni me moleste.

Estuvimos unos momentos calladas, pero mi amorosa actitud no demoro en aparecer.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunte con el tono menos ofensivo que encontré.

Joan nos miro seriamente antes de volver a hablar.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre Freddie"

Apenas escuche su nombre salir de la boca de ella sentí como me ardía la sangre nuevamente.

"Yo no quiero hablar contigo" Dije cortante, pero al parecer a ella no le importo mi negativa.

"¡Lo lamento mucho Sam, pero me vas a escuchar!" Grito irritada.

Carly y yo quedamos un tanto sorprendidas ante su actitud. La verdad no sabia que ella podía llegar a ponerse así.

Bufe molesta, pero le permití hablar. Joan entendió el ademan y prosiguió con lo que tenia pensado.

"Freddie lleva dos días seguidos yendo a entrenar al estadio" Carly la miro extrañada.

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo?" Pregunto inocentemente.

"Los dos días ha ido a entrenar día y noche, de hecho, ha estado durmiendo allá"

"¿Y nos importa por qué?" Pregunte molesta.

Joan me miro con cierto grado de molestia en su rostro, pero logro disimularlo antes de contestar.

"¿Acaso no eres su novia? Te debería de importar"

Apenas sentí el veneno en sus palabras, me lance a golpearla, pero fui detenida por Carly, quien me tomo de uno de mis brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

Joan seguía completamente seria.

"¿Por qué terminaste con el? ¿Acaso por qué se va a Inglaterra?" La molestia que sentía comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente, por lo que me comencé a molestar de la misma manera.

"Si te conto que termine con el, entonces supongo que también te habrá contado el por que"

Joan miro a otro lado, tratando de no mantener contacto visual conmigo.

"Freddie no me dijo por que terminaron…"

Sentí como me hervía la sangre nuevamente, pero decidí controlarme, después de todo, estaba con Carly.

Joan parecía herida antes de hablar.

"Sam, tienes que ir a hablar con el. Nos vamos mañana a Inglaterra…"

"¡¿Te vienes a burlar de mi?" La ira se apoderaba poco a poco de mí ser, y ya estaba que explotaba.

"No, muy por el contrario Sam, vengo a pedirte que vuelvas con el, ha estado muy deprimido estos días."

"¡¿Y a mi que?"

La pelirroja me miro molesta antes de responder.

"¡Él te ama!

Explote… No soporte que estuviese diciendo que Freddie estaba mal por mi culpa.

"¡Él te ama a ti, ve a consolarlo"

Carly dio un gritito, a la vez que yo sentía un pequeño ardor en la mejilla, el cual se fue intensificando a medida que pasaban los segundos.

La desgraciada me había abofeteado.

"¡¿Quién demonios te crees que vienes a burlarte de mi? ¡No sabes cuanto desearía eso! ¡Freddie te ama a ti idiota, no a mi!"

La escuche gritar mientras que pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, lo que yo aproveche para lanzarme contra ella y asestarle un golpe, pero ella me esquivo con gracia, por lo que caí pesadamente.

"¡Si dejaras de ser tan idiota y superaras esa estúpida depresión podrías ver lo mucho que te ama!"

La tome de uno de sus pies y la tumbe con un veloz movimiento de muñeca. Me lance sobre ella y trate de golpearla, pero fui frenada de nuevo. Esta vez no era Carly, sino que Spencer, quien había bajado al recibir una llamada de Carly.

Spencer me levanto a la fuerza y me dejo del lado contrario de Joan.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Sam?" Pregunto Spencer preocupado.

"¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a todos, por que están todos en mi contra?"

Carly y Spencer se quedaron paralizados, no sabían como actuar.

Entonces Joan volvió a hablar.

"¿Sabes por qué Freddie decidió viajar a Inglaterra?"

Spencer me seguía bloqueando el paso, por lo que podía escuchar claramente lo que iba a decir.

"Porqué el confiaba en que tu lo esperarías… Porqué el confiaba que lo amabas tanto como el a ti…"

Debí haber gritado muy fuerte, ya que Spencer, Carly y Joan se taparon los oídos como pudieron.

Me solté del agarre de Spencer y corrí en dirección contraria de donde nos encontrábamos.

* * *

**Carly P.O.V.**

Los tres nos quedamos viendo como Sam corría a toda velocidad.

"¿No deberías ir a buscarla?" Pregunto agitada Joan.

"No te preocupes. Creo que tus palabras fueron lo que faltaba para que Sam reaccionara…"

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

Estaba sola en mi habitación.

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer efecto en mí, por lo que caí dormida sin notarlo.

_Nuevamente me encontraba en aquella habitación oscura, a la cual ya comenzaba a habituarme, y como en todas las oportunidades estaba aquella "yo" frente a mi observándome._

_Al mirarla detalladamente pude notar que sus heridas ya no cicatrizaban, y sus hematomas comenzaban a tornarse de colores oscuros poco agradables para la vista._

"_Que tanto estas mirando…" Dijo desafiante._

_Se veía molesta, mas de lo normal… Más de lo que estaba yo._

_Las palabras de Carly y Joan estaban haciendo mella en mí. Me estaban haciendo dudar de lo que sentía._

"_No te preguntare por que estas molesta, ya que ambas sabemos el por que…"_

_Me miro con desdén antes de resoplar burlona._

"…_Pero, lo que quiero saber es esto, ¿Por qué no dudaste en ningún momento sobre los sentimientos de Freddie hacia Joan?"_

_Pensé un momento en lo que acababa de decir, para corregirme velozmente._

"_¿Por qué yo no dude nunca sobre los sentimientos de Freddie hacia Joan?"_

_Mi otra yo se levanto dificultosamente por culpa de sus heridas, y camino hacia a mi lentamente._

"_¿Por qué habría de dudar? Ellos fueron novios, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?"_

_Por mi mente pasaron rápidamente aquellas imágenes de hace un año…_

_Freddie siendo descubierto por nosotras, la vez que me grito en el cine…_

_Agite violentamente la cabeza de lado a lado y reubique mis ideas._

"_No te pregunte eso" Dije firmemente._

_Mi otra yo bufo molesta._

"_¿Te parece poco que se esté yendo a Inglaterra con su ex novia? Además, esta dejando sola a su actual novia, la cual esta en un estado no normal, por no decir lamentable."_

"_No voy a negar que no me encanta la idea de que se vaya… Pero después de escucharlo hablar sobre esta oportunidad… El merece ir a perfeccionarse. Es una persona excepcional…"_

"_¡¿Excepcional, de que estas hablando? ¡Él te esta abandonando por su ex novia!"_

_Negué con la cabeza… _

"_Eso es lo que nos hemos hecho creer"_

_Al fin había abierto los ojos._

_Sonreí melancólicamente y me acerque a mi otra yo._

"_Siempre hemos sido muy sentimentales…"_

"_¡¿De que estas hablando? Ale… aléjate…"_

_Aquella Sam maltrecha y magullada que se encontraba frente a mi comenzaba a derrumbarse de a poco._

"_Que Carly se fuese a Yakima fue el comienzo de todo. La soledad empezó a internarse en nuestras vidas, si bien estaban Spencer, Gibby, Freddie y mamá para apoyarnos, nosotras solo veíamos el espacio vacío en el que debía de estar Carly"_

_La chica frente a mi cruzo sus brazos por delante de su pecho, tratando de encontrar algo de protección, pero no me iba a detener ahí…_

"_Ambas sabemos que si bien podemos socializar, somos malísimas encontrando amigos… Eso ayudo a que la soledad se notase aun mas fuerte en nosotras"_

_Mi corazón, o como suelo llamarla yo, "La otra Sam", se levanto de golpe y me encaro._

"_¡¿Qué demonios importa eso, acaso no me ibas a demostrar que estábamos equivocadas respecto a los sentimientos de Freddie por Joan?_

_Sonreí levemente._

"_Yo sé que tu sabes la respuesta, pero te lo diré de todos modos. La soledad que estaba provocando la falta de Carly comenzó a afectar nuestra vida diaria, por lo que empezamos a apoyarnos mas de la cuenta en Freddie, quien con todo el amor que nos tenia, nos apoyó, nos consoló y nos sostuvo cuando lo necesitamos, pero eso no significo que nosotras estuviésemos conformes. Cada vez que Freddie se iba a sus prácticas, nosotras perdíamos ese preciado apoyo, y sentimientos como los celos y el miedo se apoderaban de nosotras. Él nunca supo que nos sentíamos así, después de todo. ¿Por qué teníamos que torturarlo con nuestros problemas? Preferíamos guardarnos las heridas para así quitarle un peso de encima a Freddie… ¿Quien sabe?, quizá le hubiese pesado menos que le dijéramos la verdad" _

_La otra Sam se notaba perdida dentro de mi hablar, pero algo me decía que me estaba prestando atención._

"_Todos aquellos sentimientos se encontraban dentro de nosotras, pero no terminaban de acabarnos a ambas, hasta que tuvimos que estar en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada" _

_Mi otra yo clavo su mirada en la mía, y susurro levemente._

"_La conversación entre Carly y Freddie…"_

_Asentí levemente antes de continuar._

"_Aquella conversación que tuvieron Carly con Freddie por teléfono fue la que hizo explotar este lio de sentimientos negativos. ¡¿Cómo era posible que Freddie nos estuviese traicionando? Al menos, eso fue lo que nos dimos a entender al escuchar los pequeños fragmentos que salían de la boca de Freddie, pero claro, por que íbamos a ser optimistas, cuando el ser pesimista es mucho mas fácil. Miramos la parte oscura de la situación, y nos convencimos de ello… Freddie nos estaba mintiendo"_

_Mi corazón rompió el contacto visual y se dio la vuelta._

"_Al final, tampoco estábamos tan alejadas de la verdad… Freddie nos estaba escondiendo lo del viaje a Inglaterra"_

"_Es cierto, pero él nos lo iba a decir, el problema fue que no soportamos ser como somos… Nos adentramos en su habitación para esperarlo, pero no pudimos controlar el impulso de idiotez, el cual nos obligo a quitarle unos dólares de su preciado calcetín, donde casualmente, se encontraban los boletos de avión"_

_La Sam magullada se devolvió unos pasos y quedo frente a mí._

"_¡Ves, sigue siendo culpa de el!"_

_Negué nuevamente antes de hablar._

"_¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Carly beso a Freddie para que pudiésemos escapar de la guerra de fans?"_

_Ella asintió atenta a lo que iba a decirle._

"_Nos sentimos horrible. Lloramos y culpamos a Freddie y a Carly de lo sucedido, pero al final, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente?"_

_Se paso una mano por su cabello sucio y enredado._

"_Fue todo un malentendido"_

"_Exacto, fue todo un malentendido, y creo que en esta oportunidad, también lo fue, simplemente que esta vez toda aquella soledad intensifico el sentimiento de traición…"_

_Al fin había terminado mi idea. Lleve todos los sentimientos que ambas experimentamos, a un punto tan simple, pero tan peligroso como cualquier arma… El malentendido, el mirar el todo, pero no prestar atención a los detalles._

_Nos estuvimos mirando por mucho rato, casi lo que creo que fueron horas, hasta que mi otra yo dejo correr una lagrima por su rostro, para después dejarse caer de trasero al piso y comenzar a reír._

_Yo por mi lado, me deje caer de espaldas y suspire largo y tendido. Al fin sentía como la paz regresaba a mi cabeza y corazón._

_El problema fue que mi otra yo se lanzo sobre mí, me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme violentamente._

"_¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?"_

"_¡Sam!"_

"_¡¿Que?"_

"_¡Despierta!"_

Abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó por unos momentos, cuando pude recuperarme note que Carly estaba frente a mi con la respiración agitada.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunte totalmente desorientada.

"¡¿Cómo es eso? ¡Estamos en tu habitación! Pero eso da igual, tienes que apresurarte, Freddie se va en una hora"

Apenas escuche a Carly decir el nombre de mi ex novio, me levante de golpe y corrí velozmente hacia al baño.

"¡Sam, vas a tener que volar, por que sino no llegaremos!"

A viva voz grite desde el baño.

"¡No te preocupes, si es necesario no desayunare!" Con el dolor de mi alma grite aquella frase.

"¡Tu no te preocupes! Spencer nos espera afuera con la vagoneta de Calceto, y con un alitas de pollo"

Siempre había estado agradecida de tener amigos, pero hoy estaba llegando a otro nivel.

Por culpa del tráfico y las lluvias, demoramos casi media hora en llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle, donde nos perdimos con facilidad.

"¡Carls, ¿Por donde es?"

"¡Allí!"

Ambas corrimos como endemoniadas hasta el centro de informaciones, con Spencer pisándonos los talones, y con una gran cara de preocupación por culpa de Carly y su simpática barriga.

No tenia idea de nada respecto al vuelo de Freddie, por lo que deje que Carly se encargase del asunto.

"Necesitamos saber por donde saldrá el vuelo AirSchneider-25"

"Por la puerta D"

Nos miramos y echamos a correr nuevamente. Demoramos cerca de diez minutos en llegar a la puerta indicada, pero algo no cuadraba, no había ni un solo avión de la línea comercial por la que había preguntado Carly, por lo que partimos a consultar nuevamente.

"Disculpe, ¿El vuelo AirSchneider-25 sale por esta puerta?"

La mujer se mordió el labio y nos pidió disculpas apresuradamente.

"Ese vuelo fue cambiado a la puerta S, y partirá en unos diez minutos"

Iba a echar a correr nuevamente, cuando la mujer nos detuvo.

"Chicas, ahorraran mas tiempo viajando con el bus que lleva hasta allá."

Agradecimos apresuradamente y corrimos en dirección a los buses que estaban cerca de la salida del terminal norte del aeropuerto.

El viaje me pareció eterno, siendo que fueron tan solo quince minutos… Los quince minutos más largos de mi vida.

Apenas pudimos bajar corrimos en dirección al centro de informaciones de la puerta S, pero en el camino notamos como un avión se elevaba a lo lejos… Un avión que formaba parte de las aerolíneas AirSchneider.

Mis rodillas se doblaron y caí pesadamente al piso.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro.

Carly se me acerco y me dio un abrazo apretado, al igual que Spencer.

Estuvimos así unos minutos… Hasta que una voz familiar rompió el ambiente.

"¡Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Los tres buscamos instintivamente el origen de aquella voz, dando en un joven de cabello castaño, que era peculiarmente parecido a Freddie… Que demonios, era Freddie.

Me levante rápidamente, me posicione frente a él, estire el brazo y le di un golpe en el hombro.

"¡Auch, ¿Por qué fue eso?" Pregunto molesto.

Un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar, por lo que Carly tradujo lo que yo no pude decir.

"¡Te lo merecías, pensamos que te habías ido!"

Freddie se acarició la zona afectada mientras nos daba a conocer el porqué de estar ahí.

"Atrasaron mi vuelo unos diez minutos por culpa de la lluvia, pero mas importante, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Freddie parecía ansioso, casi tanto como yo.

"Vengo a hablar contigo"

Ambos nos observamos en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, por lo que Carly nos dio un golpe en la nuca para que la tensión se rompiera.

"¡Auch!" Nos quejamos al unísono.

Al escucharnos sentimos la tensión relajarse un poco, por lo que decidí tomar la iniciativa.

"Yo…"

"Lamento no haberte dicho todo esto a su debido tiempo Sam, de verdad lo lamento. Sé que necesitabas apoyo y yo no te lo di, de verdad discúlpame."

Me enfade y le di otro golpe en el hombro.

"¡¿Por qué me hablas como si no nos conociéramos?"

Se acarició nuevamente antes de hablar.

"Pero, terminamos…"

Me acerque a él y le di un cabezazo en plena frente.

"Yo te amo Freddoso…"

Ambos nos quedamos mirando como idiotas, hasta que Freddie decidido sacar el habla.

"Sam, yo no… yo no quiero obligarte a esperarme todo un año, por lo que si tu deseas termi…"

No lo deje terminar, pues lo tome de la camisa y lo bese en los labios.

Nos separamos lentamente.

"¿Estas segura Sam?"

Lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Benson, espere mas tiempo para que dejaras de amar a Carly. Un año no será nada…"

El tiempo que faltaba para que despegara el avión pasó rápidamente, por lo que Freddie tuvo que irse, no sin antes darme un beso y prometerme que volvería hecho un verdadero campeón de la esgrima mundial.

Junto con Carly vimos como se elevaba el avión que se llevaba a mi novio hasta Europa, lo cual me produjo un pequeño nudo en la garganta, pero no me destruyo internamente como hubiese sucedido si no me hubiese enfrentado a mi misma y a mis problemas.

"Sam, ¿Podrás estar bien sin Freddie y sin mi aquí en Seattle?"

Mire a mi mejor amiga con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

"No te preocupes Carls, mientras yo este aquí, ustedes seguirán aquí conmigo"

Apunte con mi índice a mi pecho y le dedique la sonrisa más radiante de todas las que le había dado a mi mejor amiga.

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos en dirección a donde estaba Spencer, quien coqueteaba con una aeromoza.

_Si bien estar separado de un ser que amas es doloroso, el rencuentro con este es mas poderoso que cualquier dolor que se pueda sentir en aquella espera._

_Freddie Benson, te esperare el tiempo que haga falta._

* * *

__**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, por que a mi me gusto :3, a pesar de que este es el ultimo episodio del fic, no significa que haya terminado, dentro de unos dias, espero, subire el epilogo de esta historia, y un tiempo despues comenzare a escribir un nuevo proyecto que tendra que ver con historias no contadas en medio de la historia de mis dos fanfics, espero que disfruten eso**

**Recuerden, si ven algun error no duden en decirmelo. Cuidence y dejen reviews :D!**

**Saludos desde Chile!**


	17. Epilogo

**Finalmente a llegado el dia. Hoy he terminado iWant you forever.**

**Les agradezco a todos y todas su infinito apoyo xD Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfrute escribir este fic completo.**

**iCarly le pertenece a Dan, eres un genio! xD**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Sam P.O.V.**

"¡¿Por qué tengo que peinarme?" Grite impaciente.

"¡Para que te veas decente!" Bufo Carly, a la vez que me arreglaba el cabello a una velocidad inhumana.

"¡No puedo creer que vayamos a llegar tarde, y menos por tu culpa!"

"Carls, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? La fiesta de ayer fue una locura" Dije justo antes de bostezar ampliamente.

"¡Por supuesto que fue una locura! No puedo creer que hayas dejado al camarero en ropa interior" Carly se oía totalmente avergonzada.

"¡Carlota, no seas sínica! Tu sabes tan bien como yo que ese camarero era guapísimo, además que no fue mi culpa, tu me llevaste ahí" Dije con falsa inocencia.

"¡Por supuesto que te lleve, la fiesta era en tu honor!" Grito molesta.

"Entonces estaba en mi derecho de hacer lo que yo quisiese" Dije con satisfacción, para después darle un mordisco al grasito que tenia sobre el tocador.

"¡No comas nada, te correrás el maquillaje!" Carly me arranco el grasito de la boca y lo lanzo a la basura con un veloz movimiento de muñeca.

"¡Hey, ese era el ultimo grasito que me quedaba!"

Con un solo tirón a mi cabello, Carly logro tranquilizarme.

"Mi problema no era que tu la pasaras bien, sino que te emborracharas y nos emborracharas a todas"

"Carly, no fue para tanto. Las primas de Freddie ni siquiera vomitaron, tu terminaste durmiendo en el sofá de aquel bar y Joan ni siquiera bebe" Dije restándole importancia al asunto.

"¿Y que hay de Melanie?" Pregunto Carly.

Mi silencio le dio a entender que tenía motivos para estar molesta conmigo. Resulta que mi queridísima hermana Melanie fue la que quedo en peor estado de todas, tanto que ni siquiera estoy segura si podría asistir hoy.

"Sam, lo peor de todo fue que vine a buscarte, ¡Y ni siquiera estabas despierta!" Chillo Carly en mi oído.

"Ya te pedí disculpas…" Dije desanimada.

"No es a mi a quien le deberás explicaciones, sino que a ese alguien que ya te debe estar esperando desde hace unos minutos"

"Vamos Carls, no puede ser tan tarde"

Mire mi reloj y comprendí por que Carly estaba tan estresada.

"¡Carly, ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?"

Mi mejor amiga me jalo del cabello nuevamente y me ordeno apresurarme.

Comencé a vestirme rápidamente, mientras que Carly hacia unas llamadas.

* * *

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Respire profundamente y me salpique de agua el rostro con ambas manos, espere a que corriera todo el líquido de mi cara, me apoye en el lavamanos que tenía frente a mí y comencé a observarme detalladamente.

Mi cabello estaba peinado y reluciente, tenía unas leves ojeras por no haber dormido la noche anterior, y mi barba estaba rasurada, por lo que mi cara estaba suave como el trasero de un bebe.

Proseguí a mirar mi atuendo.

Un traje elegante pero no tanto como para visitar a la reina. Perfecto para un día especial. Una corbata negra, la cual resaltaba con la camisa blanca que vestía, y para finalizar unos pantalones que resaltaban perfectamente mi atlética figura.

Me sonroje al pensar exactamente como lo haría Carly.

Volví a respirar profundamente, mientras que arreglaba por decima vez mi corbata.

No podía salir nada mal, menos hoy…

¿Pero a quien engañaba? Los nervios me estaban matando, y lo peor de todo era que aun no llegaban las chicas.

A través del espejo pude ver como se abría la puerta y entraba otro hombre vestido tan formal como yo.

"¿Cómo te sientes Freddie?"

"Creo… creo que he estado peor Gibbs"

Gibby había cambiado mucho. Su simpático rostro era ahora el rostro de un hombre adulto, pero mantenía aquella sonrisa que lo había caracterizado toda su vida.

Su carisma y popularidad con las chicas lo llevo ha convertirse en actor. Comenzó probando suerte en papeles simples en la televisión, pero últimamente ha sido llamado a participar en diversas películas, lo que lo ha llevado ha convertirse en alguien aun mas famoso de lo que era en iCarly. Las chicas y las viejecitas lo adoran. Actualmente es conocido por su participación en la serie de televisión "Unnatural investigations", donde personifica a un detective con poderes sobrenaturales, con una personalidad jocosa antes las situaciones mas adversas.

"Freddie, Carly me acaba de llamar" Dijo sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba.

"¿Y que dijo?"

"Que Sam se esta arreglando, y que llegaran en un cuarto de hora"

Reí débilmente ante aquella noticia. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Conocía a Sam desde hacia años, y no iba a cambiar, ni siquiera por este día.

"¿Estas preparado?" Pregunto Gibbs mientras me daba palmadas en el hombro.

No pude responder, por lo que decidí sonreír débilmente.

"No tienes que preocuparte Freddie" Me respondió Gibby sonriendo ampliamente.

"Claro, tu lo dices por que ya pasaste por esto"

"Gibbheee" Respondio con estilo. Gibby siempre decía eso para zafarse de las respuestas que le parecían incomodas.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, por lo que ambos la observamos interesados. Segundos después se asomo un pequeño osito de felpa, el cual tenía una pipa en su boca.

"¿Se encuentra aquí el señor Gibson?" Pregunto el osito.

"Aquí esta el señor Gibson. ¿Quién pregunta por el?" Dijo Gibby, quien volvió a sonreír ampliamente al oír aquella voz.

"El detective Chuckles" Respondio confiado el peluche.

"¿Y el detective Chuckles viene solo?" Pregunte inocentemente.

La vocecita no respondió, pero en cambio, se deslizo dentro del baño una pequeña niña de unos seis años de edad, la cual cargaba al detective Chuckles.

"El detective Chuckles siempre esta acompañado de su fiel compañera, ¡La detective Amy!" Grito alegremente la niña, quien segundos después corrió hasta Gibby y lo abrazo amorosamente.

Me agache y puse mi mano sobre su cabecita.

"¿Te aburriste allá afuera con tus abuelos?" Acaricie su cabeza delicadamente.

"Un poco, tío Freddie" Dijo entre risas.

Ella era Amy, la hija de Carly y Gibby. La pequeña nació en Yakima, después de varias semanas en las que Carls estuvo hospitalizada. Obviamente nosotros nos instalamos allá semanas antes del suceso, pero esa es otra historia.

Amy tenía un hermoso cabello liso de color negro, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, además de una hermosa sonrisa, la cual heredo de su madre, y unos ojos bellísimos, los cuales heredo de su padre… No es que encuentre que los ojos de Gibby sean hermosos, simplemente es que a mi pequeña ahijada le sientan muy bien.

Si, Sam y yo somos madrina y padrino respectivamente, por lo que siempre hemos convivido activamente con ella. Actualmente se encuentra en su primer año de escuela, donde demostró tener la inteligencia de Carly, pero también demostró poseer una pequeña parte incoherente como Gibby, la cual dio a conocer públicamente un día en la escuela, cuando la encontramos sobre un árbol, descalza y cantando a viva voz una canción que le había enseñado su padre.

"Tío Freddie, ¿Por qué no ha llegado mi tía Sam?" Pregunto preocupada Amy.

Sonreí con ternura ante aquella muestra de preocupación por parte de mi ahijada.

"No te preocupes pequeña detective, Sam llegara en cualquier momento"

La tome en brazos y le indique a Gibby que saliéramos de ahí.

¿Que tanto mas podían demorar Carly y Sam?

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

"¡¿Por qué tiene que moverse tan lento este cacharro?" Grite molesta.

"Sam, primero, todo es culpa tuya por haber despertado tarde, y segundo, ¡Es una de las mejores limosinas de la ciudad, ¿Y tu dices que es un cacharro?"

Escuche a Carly gritar en mi oído, pero de alguna forma no la escuche. Probablemente por que estaba concentrada mirando hacia afuera del vehículo.

El sonido de un teléfono celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Vi como Carly contestaba y reaccionaba molesta.

"Chicos, les pedí que no me llamaran hoy. Es un día muy importante, mañana hablaremos de las notas y de todo lo que haremos en el programa del lunes, ¿De acuerdo?"

Mientras miraba a mi mejor amiga discutiendo con sus productores comencé a reír débilmente.

Carly ya era toda una adulta, sin mencionar que su embarazo resalto su belleza. Carls, gracias a todos los años que hicimos de iCarly, se gano el corazón de la gente que nos veía, por lo que al cumplir su mayoría de edad le llegaron gran cantidad de invitaciones para formar parte de diversos programas de televisión.

A ella le pareció una idea genial, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a transmitir para millones de personas, por lo que se decidió a participar en el famoso programa de matinée "Buenos días Seattle", donde actualmente es la animadora oficial.

"¡Sam!" Escuche gritar a Carly directamente a mi oído.

"¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?" Pregunte mientras acariciaba mi oreja entumida.

"¡Por que nunca me escuchas!"

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo esperando por la pregunta de mi amiga, y ella preparándose para preguntar.

"¿Estas preparada?" Pregunto ansiosa.

"¿Si te digo que si me dejaras en paz?"

"¡Lo sabia!" Grito Carly emocionada "Sabia que había algo que te mataría de los nervios"

Tome uno de los vasos con agua que había en la limosina, moje mis dedos y comencé a salpicar a Carly, quien trato de defenderse tirándome del cabello.

Apenas nos detuvimos, Carly me miro tiernamente.

"¿A que le temes Sam?"

Sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi espalda.

"No le temo a nada…"

Carly se cruzo de brazos y golpeo su índice en señal de molestia.

"…Excepto a todo esto que esta pasando"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Carly, un tanto preocupada.

"Que… ¿Qué pasa si no nos llevamos bien? Sé que hasta ahora todo a salido casi perfecto, pero después de esto todo puede cambiar"

"¿Acaso mi relación con Gibby cambio después de esto?"

La mire a los ojos y negué rápidamente.

"Sé que es lo que te preocupa, y también sé que Amy fue un punto fuerte para que esto funcionara, pero no puedes obviar algo que ustedes dos comparten, y que han compartido por tanto tiempo. Se aman con locura"

Sentí como mi rostro ganaba temperatura, a la vez que un color carmesí teñía mis mejillas.

"Todavía te sonrojas como una adolecente al escuchar lo mucho que te ama Freddie" Suspiro Carly con ternura.

Me bebí el vaso de agua que tenia a mi lado, tratando de bajar mi ardor de mejillas, lo que provoco que Carly suspirara aun mas.

"Señoritas, en unos momentos llegaremos a su destino"

Tome instintivamente la mano de Carly, quien acaricio la mía tiernamente.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, él te ama tanto como tu a el"

Ella bajo primero, por lo que me tendió su mano para que yo bajara sin problemas, a lo que yo respondí subiéndome el vestido y mostrándole las zapatillas que llevaba puestas.

"¡Sam, ¿Qué haces con esas zapatillas?" Grito molesta.

"Esos zapatos me daban comezón" Respondí restándole importancia.

Carly suspiro con una mano en su frente mientras que susurraba cosas que no podía entender, pero que de todas maneras me causaban risa.

"De acuerdo, no importa, pero prométeme que no dejaras que nadie las vea"

Asentí animada y caminamos de la mano hasta la entrada del recinto.

"No puedo creer que hayan elegido Los Batidos Locos para casarse" Dijo Carly entre risas.

"Al menos T-Bo mejoro el lugar y fabrico una sala de espera, perfecta para situaciones como esta"

Ambas entramos a la sala de espera, donde estaban mi madre y Melanie, quienes al verme gritaron al unísono. Una de molesta por que me demore una eternidad en aparecer, y la otra por que le encantaba como me veía.

Después de unos momentos de charlas rápidas e incoherentes, me sentí preparada para entrar.

"Te ves hermosa Sammy" Dijo mamá entre lagrimas.

"Suerte hermanita" Agrego Melanie, también con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Al verlas, estuve apunto de llorar, por lo que Carly me jalo del cabello nuevamente.

"Que no se te ocurra correrte el maquillaje…" Susurro Carly, también entre lágrimas.

Las tres me miraron y susurraron al mismo tiempo.

"Suerte Sam"

* * *

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Me encontraba frente al juez que nos casaría, el problema era que Sam todavía no llegaba.

"Señor Beson, debo informarle que no puedo quedarme mas tiempo, hay mas gente que tiene que ser casada" Dijo solemnemente el hombrecillo.

Por como lo mire, creo que he aprendido una o dos cosas de Sam, ya que el hombre se disculpo rápidamente por lo que había dicho, y ordeno todos sus papeles nuevamente.

Me di la vuelta hacia la entrada, por lo que pude ver todo el lugar.

Había una gran cantidad de asientos dispersos por Los Batidos Locos, dispersos en dos sectores, uno para los familiares de Sam, y otro para mis familiares.

Ambos sectores estaban repletos de nuestros más cercanos amigos y familiares.

Del lado de Sam se encontraban su Tío Carmine y su primo Chaz, a quienes había conocido en prisión hacia unos años, además de una gran cantidad de familiares que conocía por nombre, y no presencialmente.

De mi lado se encontraban mi madre, quien se lleva bastante bien con Sam, unas primas del lado de mi tía Jennifer, además de la pequeña Sephanie, quien ya no era tan pequeña.

Finalmente, el padre de Carly y Spencer estaban parados uno a cada lado de la puerta de entrada.

Mientras pensaba la gente comenzó a voltearse hacia la entrada de Los Batidos Locos, puesto que se escuchaban gritos de emoción y viceversa.

Gibby, quien era mi testigo, se me acerco y coloco su mano sobre mi hombro.

"¿Preparado?"

"Mas que nunca" Dije convencido.

* * *

**Sam y Freddie P.O.V.**

_Me sentí lista, por lo que entre sin mas demora a Los Batidos Locos._

La espera me estaba matando, así que cerré los ojos y rece por que pasara lo mejor, y justo al pedir aquello escuche como las chicas y señoras que se encontraban aquí dentro suspiraban con alegría y ternura.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente.

A paso lento se acercaba la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida…

_Freddie estaba completamente embobado, no podía cerrar la boca, por lo que Carly, Melanie y mamá rieron por lo bajo._

No se en que momento Carly encontró ese vestido para Sam, pero voy a tener que agradecerle por ello.

_Después de unos momentos llegue finalmente al frente de toda la muchedumbre, donde se encontraban Freddie y aquel hombrecillo que nos convertiría en marido y mujer._

"Te ves hermosa" Le dije inconscientemente.

_Al oírlo decir aquel cumplido me sonroje tanto o más de lo que me había hecho sonrojar Carly, por lo que le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro como castigo… o agradecimiento._

"Hoy nos encontramos aquí para unir a estas dos personas en matrimonio"

Escuchar al juez hablar de aquella forma hizo que por fin notara que era lo que estaba pasando.

_Escuchar al juez hablar de aquella forma hizo que por fin notara que era lo que estaba pasando._

"¿Estas segura de esto?" Pregunte entre medio de mis nervios.

Sam me miro molesta, para luego pellizcarme la mano.

"Si no estuviese segura no estaría aquí, ¿Verdad? Así que deja de estar tan nervioso y se hombre"

Reí silenciosamente antes de volver a hablar.

"Nos vamos a casar" Le susurre cerca del oído a Sam.

_Respire profundamente, y me gire hacia él._

Sam me sonrió de forma radiante, lo que me relajo de inmediato.

Al parecer en medio de nuestra cháchara no escuchamos nada de lo que dijo el juez de la ceremonia, por lo que opte por prestarle más atención.

_Freddie se puso serio nuevamente, por lo que hice lo mismo y preste atención al juez._

"Ahora pasaremos a escuchar los votos de cada uno"

Mire Sam, quien reacciono de la misma forma que yo. Miedo escénico.

_Estaba aterrada, pero si lo dejaba hablar primero…_

Aclare mi garganta e iba a dar comienzo a mis palabras, cuando Sam me dio la mano.

"Déjame a mi primero, por favor…" Lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

_Aclare mi garganta y comencé a hablar…_

"_Si hace diez años me hubiesen dicho que me casaría contigo, probablemente esa persona no seguiría con vida, es decir, cuando nos conocimos lo primero que hice fue insultarte y decirte lo nerd que eras. Por mucho tiempo fue así nuestra relación, hasta que llego aquel momento. Al verte sonreír sé que lo recuerdas como el día de ayer, al igual que yo. Aquel balcón donde todo comenzó sin siquiera darnos cuenta, donde comencé a sentir algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, y que aun siento con todas mis fuerzas. A veces odio haberme vuelto tan sentimental, y te culpo por ello, después de todo, ¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien me trataba tan amorosamente aun después de brindarte justo todo lo contrario? Hoy al mirar hacia atrás, no se si lamento el haberte golpeado, maltratado y robado cosas, después de todo, eso me hacia sentir mas cercana a ti. Cada momento junto a ti se volvió algo que quería guardar en mi corazón, pero eran demasiados, por lo que llegue a un punto en el que necesitaba saber en donde estabas a cada momento. ¡Idiota!, jamás te perdonare que me hayas ablandado tanto, como también haberme abandonado por un año completo, pero… pero siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo que me has dado, por todo ese amor que me brindaste, toda esa paciencia que tuviste conmigo, y todo el apoyo que me brindaste cuando lo necesite, fuese en la escuela, en la detención, o simplemente momentos en los que me sentía débil"_

_Respire profundamente antes de continuar, ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Aclare mi garganta una segunda vez y proseguí._

"_Hoy en día te miro y me pregunto como es que llegaste a ponerte tan guapo, por que aun recuerdo a aquel pequeño nerd que era mas bajo que Carly y yo. Ahora eres aun mas alto de lo que eras cuando terminamos la escuela, ¡Demonios, eres enorme!, y ridículamente apuesto… Aunque creo que eso ya te lo había dicho, en fin, no les hablare a todas estas personas sobre tu atlético cuerpo o tu bien remunerado trabajo, ya que esas cosas, si bien son importantes, ninguna de ellas me ata a ti tanto como tu forma de ser y tu amor incondicional hacia a mi. Ahora heme aquí, parada frente a ti lista para convertirme en tu esposa, ¿Te hubieses imaginado pasar toda la vida juntos? Yo alguna vez lo hice mientras salíamos, y créeme que pienso que será infinitamente mejor a lo que yo pensaba. Por todo esto y por todo lo que vendrá… Gracias Freddie Benson"_

_Esta vez no me limpie las lagrimas, después de todo, ¿Por qué he de limpiarlas, si todas son de pura felicidad?_

Al terminar de escuchar a Sam, estuve apunto de quebrarme, pero decidí hacerme el fuerte y comenzar a hablar.

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Nos odiamos desde el primer momento, como perro y gato. Desde siempre fue así. No puedo decir que partimos con el pie derecho, después de todo, tu solo me torturabas y yo te molestaba, pero además te premiaba por ello, comprándote tu almuerzo, y felicitándote por el buen show que hacías. Poco a poco nuestra relación de puro odio se convirtió en una de amigos y enemigos. Nos molestábamos constantemente, pero cuando necesitábamos el apoyo del otro, inmediatamente acudíamos en su ayuda. La primera vez que note que sentía algo por ti, también note lo hermosa que eras, tanto que incluso comparaba tu belleza con la violencia que ocasionabas en la escuela. Mis sentimientos hacia ti comenzaron a ser un tanto más claros después de aquel beso en el balcón, sabes que lo recuerdo bien, por que fue nuestro primer beso. El tiempo paso y a pesar de que nuestra relación había mejorado exponencialmente, no me atrevía a decirte nada respecto a esto, quizá era por que te temía, o quizás le temía a que me rechazaras. Nunca lo sabré. Afortunadamente para mi, en aquella época se suscito un evento que nos permitió saber lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, por lo que no me permití dejar pasar esa oportunidad, y corrí en tu búsqueda por kilómetros, y por tu bella sonrisa sé que aun te causa gracia lo cansado que termine aquel día. Desde aquel momento mi amor por ti creció y creció, pero lo que me alegraba aun mas era que yo también lo sentía así de tu parte, y al verte ahora aun lo siento latente, aun ahora que eres una adulta que ya no golpea ni daña a la gente, sino que eres una adulta que protege y defiende con toda su voluntad a la gente que se lo merece, aun cuando me permití abandonarte por un año completo, el cual me torture preguntándome si había sido la decisión correcta, y la cual tu respondiste con un golpe, besándome y dándome la bienvenida. Desde aquel día me di cuenta que te amaría toda mi vida, desde aquel día estuve esperando este momento, este momento donde todos escucharan lo mucho que te amo, y que tu supieras que pase lo que pase te seguiré queriendo, aunque haya habido amor y odio entre nosotros, el momento donde por fin podría preguntarte, ¿Me acompañarías en este viaje llamado vida?"

Mire a Sam completamente embobado.

_Me volvió a mirar embobado, pero le reste importancia, ya que en ese momento mis lágrimas me hacían ver borroso, además de que tenia que responder una pregunta, pero mi voz estaba apagada por culpa del nudo que me había provocado aquel discurso, por lo que asentí rápida e innumerables veces._

"Entonces, ¿Ambos desean casarse entre si?"

Ambos asentimos a la vez y nos besamos tiernamente.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, mientras que yo levante a Sam del suelo.

_Freddie me levanto mientras nos besábamos, lo que me hizo sentir aun mas baja de lo que era, pero en ese momento no me importo, estaba uniendo mi vida al Nerd que mas amaba en este mundo._

Para finalizar la ceremonia, nuestra pequeña ahijada Amy se nos acercó con un pequeño cojincito, donde reposaban nuestros anillos de matrimonio.

_Su hermosa sonrisa nos hizo sonreir a ambos._

Tome el anillo de Sam y lo coloque en su mano.

_Tome el anillo de Freddie y lo coloque en su mano._

Volvimos a besarnos y caminamos en dirección a la salida.

_Toda la gente estaba contenta, ¿Y por mi causa? Eso si que es extraño._

En el camino Sam se me acerco al oído y me susurro. Me reí ante su petición y se la informe a Gibby, quien me entrego las llaves de su motocicleta, y prometió informar a la gente de la situación.

_Freddie me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a correr en dirección a la motocicleta de Gibby. La gente no sabía que pasaba, pero dejamos que Gibby se encargara de ello._

Nos subimos velozmente a la motocicleta y nos colocamos los cascos.

"Entonces señora Benson, ¿Adonde iremos a comer jamón?" Pregunte seriamente.

"_¿Recuerdas aquel restaurant donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita? Creo que ahí dan platos gratis por cumpleaños"_

Mire a mi esposa a través del casco y sonreí ampliamente.

"Bueno, un matrimonio es aun mas importante que un cumpleaños, ¿No?"

_Freddie echo a andar el vehículo y nos dirigimos raudos al restaurant…_

_Lo rodee con mis brazos y apoye mi cabeza suavemente sobre su espalda._

_Hoy comenzamos una nueva etapa, una nueva forma de ver la vida._

Sé que tendremos muchas peleas, pero también muchas reconciliaciones.

_Y sé que aunque nos volvamos viejos, al menos lo haremos juntos, uno al lado del otro._

I want you forever.

_I want you forever too._

* * *

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el ultimo capitulo de este fic, el cual me provoco llanto, desesperacion, risa, emocion, y otros sentimientos diversos. Espero que hayan logrado entender claramente la ultima parte del fic, que se parece bastante a la parte final del capitulo 9.**_

_**Sin mas preambulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ojala lean mis proximos proyectos y ojala dejen reviews xD, y si no quieren no importa, disfrute mucho este fic, y tambien mucho que lo leyeran.**_

_**Cuidence! Nos estamos viendo en otro fic!**_

_**Saludos desde Chile!**_


End file.
